Consequences of our past
by Weissangel24
Summary: A prequel to What of the Future which is Presently on hold. This sheds some light on events that heavily influence WOTF. Xover with Weiss Kreuz and Get Backers.
1. Chapter 00

"**_Every decision an individual has ever made has lead him down his path of life. Influenced by temptations, inner demons, emotions and peers, _**

**_Inner resolve fails leading to outward stumbling. _**

_**At every intersection or fork in the road, **_

**_His choice takes him away from what could have been._**

_**In some cases, what could have been, meant infinite pain **_

**_And suffering to the individual, or to their loved ones. _**

_**In others, the desired outcome … what should have been… **_

**_Is sweeter than heavenly nectar and lovelier than the purest heart._**

_**However…**_

**_The choices an individual makes are binding; _**

**_And even though they may encounter a similar decision later on in life…_**

_**They can never go back…**_

_**Never reclaim what was lost…**_

_**Never redo…**_

**_For those are the consequences of our past_**."

-**Virginia M. Riordan** (2005)

OoOoOoO

Consequences of the past

By

Weissangel24

08/18/05

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Weiss Krutz or any of their characters.

I simply mess with their minds before returning them in relatively good condition.

Suing me will only bring on a larger mass of debt

which I cannot ever hope to pay off.

So I implore you.

Don't bring me any lawsuits. This is just for fun.

I'm NOT making any money off of this

Though God knows I need it.

**The opening Quote was borrowed with permission, and is not to be used without asking.**

Warning: X-Over. OOC This fic is rated R

(Whatever the Hell it is in the new system-

GOD I hate the changes they've made!

They should leave well enough alone! Damn Them!)

For Violence, Language, Shounen-ai and possible yaoi.

Don't like Don't read

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed,

Just please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self proclaimed Queen of Sap

Weissangel24

Timeline: Fifteen Months after the Eve Wars

A/N: Anyone who has read my fics knows that I don't particularly

Care for the "EVIL royal pink banshee" AKA Relena.

I usually don't write her, and when I do…

She's not as bitchy as she will be in this fic.

(Please NOTE the OOC warning at the top)

My apologies to any banshee (I mean Relena) fans,

I don't' mean to offend.

I hope you don't stop reading because of that.

OoOoOoO

Prologue

OoOoOoO

"Why are we going to Relena's again?" Duo asked for the fifteenth time as he huddled in his winter coat, trying to stay warm. His breath puffed as he spoke. "You know she hates me and I know you can't stand her; so why the hell are we torturing ourselves? She's just going to cling to you and try to convince you that you've been hypno-."

Hiiro smirked as he released his braided lover from the kiss that had effectively shut the talkative youth up. "We are going because we'll be able to see Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei for the first time since the Eve War."

"Right." Duo murmured, his head still fogged from the steamy kiss that had immediately warmed up his insides.

"Believe me; I plan on avoiding Relena at all costs."

"Ditto…"

"We don't have to go, Duo." Hiiro pointed out. "We could just see if the other pilots want to go out instead…"

"We could… but I rather like being able to rub it into Relena's face that you chose me over her." The braided boy grinned mischievously as he wrapped his arms around Hiiro and kissed him passionately.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from public displays of grotesque behavior while you are staying on these premises." A cold voice interrupted, "I would expect _Him_ to have no shame, but you, Hiiro? I'm honestly quite surprised. I thought you would be strong enough to resist his bad influences."

"I couldn't resist him even if I wanted to, Relena." Hiiro replied, rubbing the braided boy's back in a comforting manner; as the pair turned and glared at the intruding girl, "And believe me, I don't want to."

"So you say now... but just wait. By the time this get together is over, you'll see everything in a new light."

"Don't disillusion yourself, princess." The Japanese boy smirked, "One weekend or one lifetime, it won't matter. Nothing will change the way I see Duo."

"Koi…" The American quietly purred as his love claimed his lips once more.

"I'm going to be sick!." Relena complained.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Duo grumbled, unconsciously tightening his hold on his lover. "I bet you don't act this bitchy with Quatre and Trowa!"

"I don't have to. They at least understand discreteness and modesty." She sneered.

"Why you-!"

"She's not worth it, Koi." Hiiro murmured, holding the boy back as the antagonizing girl sauntered away, her hips sashaying suggestively. "Let's find the others, and get out of here..."

"Sure." His braided partner nodded.

OoOoOoO

"I don't like this." A child-like teen with sandy brown hair complained as he fingered a dart absentmindedly. "We know their history… why can't we just ask them for assistance?"

"Because those were not our orders." A steely red head replied, cold night air blew his hair harshly.

"Besides… Don't they deserve a break from this type of thing?" A brunette older teen suggested.

"That's true…" A blonde mused, dragging on a cigarette, "They only saved the world."

"Twice!" The first boy said a bit too brightly.

"But this is _them_… Are you sure that we can handle this on our own?" The older teen asked uncertainly.

Silence answered the inquiry as the red head turned and left the rooftop that they were watching from. Apparently their leader had nothing further to discuss.

With disheartened sighs, the other three followed.

OoOoOoO

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 01

Thank you to Kai-Li for the beta!

:huggles:

You are Awesome!



Weissangel24

OoOoOoO

Chapter zero-one

OoOoOoO

"What do you mean Quatre didn't come?" Duo exclaimed when Trowa delivered the news.

"He said that he had too much going on." The banged boy muttered trying and failing to seem indifferent, as he handed a printed email to the Japanese boy.

"That's very unlike Quatre." Hiiro frowned as he read the short note. "He usually manages to set time aside to see us…"

"Guess his priorities changed."

"What did you do?" The braided boy suddenly accused, his shock quickly dissolving into anger.

"What?" Trowa glared down at the slightly shorter boy, "Why do you assume it's my fault that he skipped out?"

"It would take something drastic for Quat to miss this, and my gut tells me it has to do with you!"

"I haven't seen him in weeks." Emerald eyes hardened as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever his reason is, it's _his_ reason. It's got nothing to do with me."

Duo blinked, absolutely stunned, "Weeks?" He whispered, the color draining from his face. "You haven't seen him in weeks?"

"Don't you ever listen?" The ex-zero-three grumbled.

The braided boy whirled around to address the silent Chinese boy, "Fei… Please tell me that you've at least called Quat?"

The obsidian eyes that avoided meeting violet provided an answer, despite the attempt to hide the truth.

"I don't believe you two…" Duo shook his head.

"When was the last time _you_ spoke to him, Maxwell?" Wu Fei tried to turn the tables of guilt.

"Two days ago." Shinigami shook his head as he recalled the conversation, "Damn it, I knew something was bothering him! I can't believe you would do this!"

"Don't make assumptions until you have all the facts." Trowa stated, his tone clipped with tight restraint.

"Where is he?" Duo demanded, glaring at the banged boy.

"The server address is from L4." Hiiro said, handing the paper to his lover.

"Damn it!" Duo swore, crushing the email in his fist as he left to find a vid-phone.

OoOoOoO

"So what happened?" Duo demanded as soon as the blonde had answered the phone.

/"I don't know what you're talking about."/ The teenager on the other end shook his head, averting his eyes.

"Don't give me that shit, Quat!" The braided boy snapped. "I want to know what happened!"

/"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's none of your damn business?"/

"Q, you're like my brother. If they hurt you, then that is my business." His violet eyes flashed with the truth of that statement. "Just tell me."

/"It's a long story."/

"I've got time."

/"I don't' know where to begin…"/

"How about the beginning?"

/"Duo…"/

"Here, I'll even get'cha started…" Duo gave a knowing grin to the spectators of his phone conversation as they shifted uncomfortably. "Once upon a time, there were five kids who were given the responsibility of saving the world."

/"This isn't a fairy tale, Duo."/ Quatre protested.

"Are you ready to tell the story?"

/"…"/

"No?" Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Then I'll tell it my way. They were given the responsibility of saving the world. Not once but twice. It sucked, but they did it and survived to tell about it. Afterwards, everyone was either afraid of them or hated them so much that they wished for the kids' deaths."

/"Duo, please…"/ Quatre pleaded miserably.

"But I'm getting to the good part, Quat." The braided boy continued. "The five kids began to realize that no one would ever understand them or the horrors that they had endured other than each other. Two paired off quickly, and lived happily together. Would you like details on the wild monkey sex those two had?"

/"Duo, I'm begging you…"/

"The other three felt deeply about one another, but didn't have the courage to share what plagued their hearts. So an endless waltz began; a long torturous dance around the truth."

/"DUO- STOP!"/ The blonde nearly screamed, tears streaming down his face as he desperately tried to block what the other boy was saying, by wrapping his arms tight around himself. /"YOU think you know everything! But you DON'T!"/

"Humor me. Am I even close?"

/"Why are you pushing this?"/ Quatre demanded. /"Why can't you just let this be?"/

Duo looked at the three who where standing behind the phone, out of the camera's view. Hiiro looked mildly pissed. Whether it was because of the other two, or because Duo was making Quatre upset, the braided boy didn't know. Trowa and Wu Fei, on the other hand, appeared to be in a prison of self-denial and heartache as well as a mutual hatred of each other. The pain that could be heard in the blonde's voice was tangible and they felt responsible for it, however, they both equally blamed the other for it as well.

"You're miserable, Quatre." He finally answered, meeting the sorrowful azure eyes of the boy on the screen. "I can't stand to see you like this. I want to help."

/"You want to help?"/ The blonde snapped/"Then stay the fuck out of my life and leave me the hell alone!"/

"Swearing doesn't become you, Q." Duo chastised. "Why can't you just tell me?"

/"You want to know what happened?"/ The boy hissed/"You want to know what they did?"/

"Yes."

/"Nothing! They didn't do a damned thing!"/ Quatre spat, his sorrow turning into bitter anger. /"It was me! It's MY fault! MY FAULT! THEY wanted me to make a choice and I couldn't! ONE or NONE they said! CHOOSE they said! But I couldn't and now I'm alone! I'm ALONE and it's MY FAULT!"/

"Quatre…" Shinigami sighed as he glared menacingly at the culprits. "Start at the beginning."

/"Why? You already think you know everything!"/

"I don't know details, Quat. Only you can give me those."

"So can Trowa and Wu Fei! Why don't you go ask them and leave how I should be left: Alone!"

Violet eyes narrowed as he glared at the fore-mentioned culprits. Although he had suspected his two friends were responsible, he needed the blonde's accusation before he could take appropriate measures. "Believe me, Quat. As soon as I hear your side of the story, I'll get their sad excuses."

Emerald and Ebony shifted away from the angry violet only to be met with pissed off Prussian. Any thoughts of leaving and disappearing quickly fled their minds with the silent threat the trained assassin was sending them.

Silence followed as the other boy tried to reign in his emotions before he started to speak/"I-It was just after the Eve war… Trowa didn't want to return to the c-circus… but he had promised Catherine... W-Wu Fei had decided to join Preventers… and I…"/

"Went back to Winner Enterprises." Duo prompted when his friend trailed off.

/"Yeah." / The blonde seemed to calm down as he continued to talk. /"I went back to WE…"/

OoOoOoO

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 02

A/N: Okay, incase some of you don't get this,

This chapter is a flashback

of Quatre's story to Duo.

Hopefully stating this in the beginning will halt some confusion.

T-T

Weissangel24

OoOoOoO

Chapter Zero-Two 

OoOoOoO

"Mr. Winner-" 

"Mr. Winner-"

"Can you spare a moment, Mr. Winner?"

The blonde sighed warily as he escaped into the seclusion of his office, daftly locking the door behind himself. Almost immediately, the phone on his desk began to ring. "Allah…" He rubbed his temples trying to ease his pounding head.

It had been five months since Trowa had gone back to the circus. He hadn't heard from his friend since he had left. It had been five months and Quatre was miserable from day one. He missed the tall boy's presence. The quiet reserve of companionship that the banged pilot offered had a gentle soothing aspect that the empath craved.

Now he was gone, and Quatre felt desperately alone.

"Mr. Winner…" His secretary's voice called over the intercom, cutting into the depressed teen's line of thought.

"Yes, Kimmie?" He finally acknowledged, leaving his spot against the door.

"Are you alright, Sir?" The girl asked, her concern tugging at the empath's heart. "I've been trying to get your attention for at least ten minutes…"

"I'm fine, Kimmie." The young business executive sighed, leaning against his desk. "What is it?"

"There is a Commander Une? On line four. She insists that it is urgent."

Curiosity piqued the former Gundam pilot, as he requested that the call be forwarded through, audio only. "Lady Une? To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

/"No pleasure at all, I'm afraid."/ The former OZ colonel apologized. /"A serious threat has emerged and we need all five of you."/

"…"

/"Chang is already here, and we can't get a hold of Yui or Maxwell. I expect you to leave as soon as we hang up."/

"What about Trowa?" The empath wondered, a glimmer of hope sparking in his eyes at the prospect of seeing the banged boy again.

/"We are unable to get a hold of Barton, either."/ Une explained, missing the crestfallen expression on the blonde's face. /"We were counting on you having a way to contact him."/

"I haven't spoken with him in nearly six months…"

/"I'll put Noin on the task of locating the others. I'm emailing you the mission specs; you'll be partnered with Chang. Don't be late."/ The woman ordered, abruptly cutting off the call.

Quatre sighed, hanging up the phone on his end. Lady Une, it appeared, was as stiff as ever. Bossing everyone around came naturally to the former OZ officer. "But I'm a civilian… I'm not even part of the Preventers…"

"So don't go." A voice asked from the shadowed corner of the office.

The blonde's breath caught in his throat. He would know that voice anywhere. "T-Trowa…?"

"You work too much, Quatre."

"You're really here…" The empath murmured as familiar warmth filled his heart. "Where did you go? You were gone for so long…"

"I told you when I left, back to the circus." The banged boy deadpanned, stepping out of the shadows to stand before the overjoyed blonde.

"Trowa!" Quatre smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller boy in a welcoming hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you."

"You could have called." The teen smirked, returning the embrace, before catching the smaller teen's chin with his fingers and tilting it upward.

"T-Trowa?" The new-type's eyes sparkled with an array of emotions.

"So beautiful…" The emerald-eyed boy murmured, before leaning down and laying a fleeting kiss against pliant lips.

Stunned, Quatre didn't know what to think. "Y-You kissed me…"

"I did." Trowa smiled, brushing his thumb across the smaller teen's cheek.

"B-but…. Why?"

"I realized something." The banged boy said cryptically, turning from the blonde. "So what's the mission?"

"You're going?"

"The Lady did say she needed all of us." Trowa shrugged, waiting for the boy to open his email. He frowned when the teen didn't move. "What is it?"

"Afterwards… You're just going to leave again, aren't you?"

"Quatre… Hiiro once told me to follow my emotions…" He lifted the boy's chin again, kissing him deeper this time, "My emotions lead me to you… No matter how many times I leave, or forget… they always lead me back to you…"

"Trowa…"

"Open your email."

OoOoOoO

"This is an outrage! An injustice! I refuse to be partnered with Him!" The Chinese boy ranted, his face turning red.

"Quit acting like a spoiled baby! What's your deal?" Sally glared, leaning back in her chair, "He's as capable as any of you!"

"I have my reasons! This is INJUSTICE!"

"I'm afraid it's not up for discussion." Une deadpanned. "You have been paired up with Winner and you will work with him."

Huffing, the teenager crossed his arms and slouched in his chair, sulking. "Damned onna think she can boss me…" He grumbled.

"What was that?" Une's eyes flashed with anger. "I suggest you change your attitude, Chang, or you'll find yourself in a heap-load of trouble."

"Why is he being partnered with Quatre?" Noin asked, "I thought he'd be busy with Winner Enterprises."

"You'll understand when we have the briefing." The other woman shrugged.

"He's an hour late." Wu Fei grumbled.

"My deepest apologies…" The blonde said, as he opened the door. "There was an unexpected situation I had to attend to before I could leave."

"Likely excuse." The Chinese boy huffed, refusing to meet the azure eyes.

"Asshole." The Doctor glared, kicking at the teen's shin underneath the cover of the conference table. "Grow up!"

"OW!-DAMN ONNA!"

"It's alright, Sally." Quatre shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"Weakling."

"That's enough, Chang." Une commanded. "Mr. Winner, please be seated so that we may start."

Sighing, Quatre sat beside the irate Chinese pilot. "Please, begin."

"Very well…" The strict woman nodded, before continuing with her briefing.

OoOoOoO

"I remember that mission!" Duo interrupted his friend. "That royally sucked! You went head to head with some German Telepath, right?"

/"Hai… Schuldich…"/

Off screen, the other three pilots tensed at the name. Wu Fei especially looked murderous.

"I know he hurt 'cha… played games with your head…" Duo pressed. "But what happened? What wasn't in the report?"

/"You're not going to leave this alone, are you?"/

"Nope."

The blonde sighed/"You could ask Wu Fei."/

"I'm asking you." Duo said pointedly. "Don't change the subject. We've already gone over this and I'm not going around again."

"Fine." The blonde huffed, "But do we have to do this over the phone?'

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's convenient."

The empath sighed, "I don't know why you're bothering… It's not like I'm worth it…"

"Don't talk like that, Quatre Rabarba Winner!" The braided boy snapped. "You are worth it! You are worth everything and I'm going to personally kick their asses for making you feel that way!"

"No, Duo…" Quatre shook his head, "I don't want you fighting them… especially over something as meaningless as me."

Momentarily repressing the urge to chastise the depressed blonde again, Duo decided to get back to the subject. "So what happened on that mission?"

"It was hell." The boy visibly shuddered. "Pure hell…"

OoOoOoO

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 03

:huggles: thank you Kai-Li for the beta!

Sorry this was posted late.

XxXxX

Chapter Zero-Three

XxXxX

"So that's it…?" Quatre frowned contemplatively after receiving a more in depth briefing than his e-mail provided. "A Kidnapping?"

"It's not just anyone's kidnapping." Noin sighed, handing over a new file. "This particular person is very important to the scientific community."

"With their disappearance, a large panic has incurred." Sally added.

"What's so special about this kid?" Wu Fei growled.

Quatre gasped as he skimmed over the information, "You can't be serious!" He protested.

"It's true." Lady Une confirmed.

"But…"

"You understand the gravity of the situation then?"

The young CEO nodded, "I'll do whatever I can…"

"I'm the head of this mission!" Chang interrupted, "Any questions should be directed to me. What's the big deal about this kid who _claims_ to be a new-type?

Sally rolled her eyes, "Don't be a prick, Chang. We called Quatre because he has more experience than you in this field. You need him."

"I don't need him. I don't need anyone!" The teenager glared, "There's no such thing as new-types. The kid is a liar that got in over his head. "

"Damn it, Chang…" Noin glared.

Quatre sighed, his chest beginning to ache in response to the negativity in the air. "Ladies… as much as I appreciate your support, I don't think it's doing any good." He gave each of them a smile before turning to Wu Fei, "You don't have to like me, Wu Fei. You don't even have to pretend to like me. All I ask is that you give me the same respect that I show you as a partner. An _equal_ partner."

"If you deserved respect, I'd happily give it." The proud teenager sneered.

"Lady Une, have you had any luck in locating Duo or Hiiro?" Quatre asked, changing the subject before he lost his temper.

"I'm afraid not." The commander shook her head, "Nor has Noin had any luck with finding Barton."

"Hmm…" The blonde shook his head, reflecting back on the banged teen's sudden and unusual visit. "I was able to speak with him… and I informed him of the mission…"

"But?"

"He said that, for reasons he'd rather not share, he refuses to get involved… He was actually pretty upset when I agreed to participate…"

"Well that's it then, you and Chang are it. I just hope you can work together long enough to complete it without killing each other." Lady Une frowned.

"Don't worry, Lady." The empath smiled as he stood, "I'm sure we can come to some sort of truce."

"For your sake, Mr. Winner, I certainly hope so."

XxXxX

"What the hell is your problem, Chang?" Quatre demanded after his partner had rudely pushed past him.

"Problem?" The Chinese boy scoffed, "Why, Mr. Winner, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that B.S, Wu Fei!" The blonde snapped, "You've been hassling me since before I got here and I want to know why!"

Obsidian eyes narrowed judgmentally, "Because you're weak." The proud warrior belittled, "You're weak and I refuse to be dragged down to your level."

"You're a pompous ass, Chang!" The born-leader shook his head in disgust. "Just because I may not match your physical strength, does not mean that I have no strength at all; I am fully capable of taking care of myself! I was a Gundam pilot too! To say otherwise simply indicates the narrow mindedness of your so-called scholastic views! What I may lack in fighting ability I more than make up with strategic prowess… Something you are obviously in short supply of!"

"You did not just call me an idiot…." Wu Fei glared, his face flushing with anger, his body rigid with tension.

"You picked a fight with me, didn't you?" Quatre shot back coolly.

XxXxX

"WHOA!" Duo interrupted, "Tell me you did not pick a fight with Wu Fei?"

The blonde smiled faintly at the memory of the incident. /"Perhaps not one of my more… intelligent decisions… but yes… I did. As far as I could see at the time, it was the only way to prove to him that I was, at the very least, capable of being his partner."/

"Damn-it, boy, you've got balls…" The braided boy smirked over at the embarrassed ease-dropper. "So who kicked whose ass?"

/"Actually… we didn't get to fight at that time."/ The empath's expression saddened once more.

"Oh?"

/"I… received a phone call at that moment…"/ Azure eyes lowered to hide behind a curtain of platinum bangs. /"… From the one… who would become my guardian angel… and the first to turn against me… leaving me alone…"/

XxXxX

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 04

XxXxX

Chapter Zero-Four

XxXxX

The sound of the CEO's cell phone caused both pilots to pause, fists inches from the other's face. Blinking, Quatre smiled as he took out his phone, "Excuse me… Hello?"

/"It's not a smart thing to get into a fight with your partner."/

The blonde frowned, "Who is this?"

/"I'm your new best friend."/

"Why would I be friends with you?" The empath asked, his tone low and dangerous.

/"Careful… We don't want your partner to become suspicious. Laugh and smile to assure him it's alright."/

"Why would I do that?" Quatre asked evenly.

/"Because… I have in my possession someone who is most dear to you."/

There was a shuffle on the other end before a new voice came on the line/"Quatre, listen to me-."/

The first voice returned/"Assure him everything is fine."/

XxXxX

Wu Fei watched as the pale teen's face was drained of its color. Something was seriously wrong to make the ex-gundam pilot react like that. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the smaller boy's thin shoulder. '_What is it?_ ' He mouthed silently.

With a harsh swallow, the empath forced a shaky smile onto his face, "That wasn't very nice, Duo! You really had me going there for a minute! What can I do for you?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed. Quatre was not speaking with Maxwell. There was no trace of the excitement in hearing an old friend's voice for the first time in a while, nor was there the relaxed cadence of speech associated with a comrade or brother.

XxXxX

/"You're not convincing enough, Mr. Winner."/ The voice chastised/"I trust you will come up with a reasonable explanation after we are finished with our conversation."/

"How on earth did you find my number? We haven't spoken in ages!"

/"Better."/

"Tell me what you've been up to."

/"The mission you were given is not as it appears."/

"Really?"

/"The people who hired the Preventers are liars and are not to be trusted."/

"And you are?"

/"Let me put it this way… If I don't get what I want, you don't get what you want…"/

"I understand."

/"We'll be in touch."/ The voice said cryptically before the call ended abruptly and there was only silence from the other end.

Quatre slowly lowered his phone and stared at it. Things just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

"Winner?"

"I must be going, Chang." The CEO muttered, "I'll meet you tomorrow morning so that we can come up with a plan of action."

"You think you can just walk out on me?" The Chinese boy shouted, his temper seemingly flaring once more.

"I'm saying that I have better things to do than nurse your ego." The boy glared, before his eyes softened by unspoken worry, "Please, Wu Fei… Don't push me on this…" With that, the empath spun on his heel and fled to the elevator.

"Where does he think he's going?" Lady Une demanded, her arms crossed and her tone angry.

Stifling his worry, Wu Fei snapped, "How the hell should I know?" before heading to his office and slamming the door.

"Dear God!" Lady Une swore, "I hope those two grow up before they blow up!"

"They'll be fine." Sally stated with certainty as she walked past.

"I hope you're right." The commander sighed as she followed the doctor.

XxXxX

As soon as he was safely inside the elevators, Quatre desperately tried to dial Trowa's number. "Please answer… Please…"

/"Trowa's not here right now…"/ A recorded voice that the blonde recognized as the banged boy's adoptive sister stated. /"Please leave a message and I'll nag him until he returns your call."/

"Trowa, it's Quatre…" The blonde swallowed, "It is imperative that you return my call as soon as possible…"

XxXxX

Within the solitude of his office, Wu Fei locked the door and sat on the floor. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to meditate in order to calm himself. He hadn't expected that seeing Quatre again would invoke such a strong reaction from him. His heart still fluttered with the first glimpse he had of his blonde leader.

The last few months had been good to the smaller boy. The amount of growth a single person could achieve in a limited amount of time was amazing. Quatre had become slightly taller and even more beautiful than the Chinese boy remembered. He carried the air of someone who was born to lead. An air that dared anyone to mess with him; and mess with him, Wu Fei had.

Ever since the war, the blonde pilot of Sandrock had tempted the oriental into thoughts that were… un-welcomed to say the least. Gentleness and grace underlined by a hidden strength gave Wu Fei much to admire, and a basis for deeper emotions. Emotions that he was ashamed of and had to keep hidden.

But how do you keep emotions hidden from an empath?

Wu Fei's solution? To make himself feel something stronger than admiration. Something quite the opposite.

So he taught himself to hate Quatre Raberba Winner. It became second nature to scoff at his astounding abilities and demean his outer beauty as feminine weakness. He picked fights and was cruel.

Yet, for all of his efforts, his true emotions always resurfaced. Wu Fei was frustrated that he couldn't control himself better. What good was it to have years of discipline if it cracked with a single glimpse of platinum blonde hair?

With a relaxing sigh, he pondered the strange phone call that Quatre had received. He knew it wasn't Duo because not only did the blonde not mention the mission, knowing that Maxwell and Yui were needed, but he didn't even ask about Hiiro.

"He'll tell me when he's ready." Wu Fei concluded, standing with a stretch. Feeling calmer, he sat at his desk and started on a plan of action for their mission.

He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his serious face with the idea of working besides the former 04.

XxXxX 

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 05

XxXxXxX

Chapter 05

XxXxXxX

"So who did they kidnap?" The braided teen frowned, "One of your sisters?"

The boy on the screen shook his head/"No, not one of them."/

"Who then?" Duo demanded impatiently.

Quatre smiled faintly/" If I told you now, then that would ruin my story."/

"Quat!"

/"I thought you wanted to hear me tell it?"/

"You're evil, ya know that?" Violet eyes glimmered with amusement.

/"If you want to talk about evil, then you should have met Schuldig."/ The blonde shuddered.

"What happened?"

/" I returned home after my strange phone call, I decided to do a little digging of my own to find out as much as I could about the victim and the ones who hired the Preventers."/ Quatre's soulful eyes took on a distant gaze.

"Quat?" Duo pressed, casting a glance at the peanut gallery, "What did you find?"

Refocusing on his friend's face, the empath blinked/ "The two things you hate, Duo… Secrets and Lies."/

XxXxXxX

Thin fingers flew across the keyboard as one information window popped up, was read through and discarded, after another. Anything that appeared to be a lead, quickly fizzled out into a discouraging dead-end. "Oh, Allah…" The Arabian breathed in frustration, "I'm going around in circles. This thing has more passwords than any system I've ever seen. What are they trying to hide, and who's hiding it?"

Taking a sip from luc-warm tea, the new-type leaned back in his chair as he skimmed over his information from the meeting that morning. "Naoe, Nagi… Fifteen years old… was discovered to have strong New-Type abilities including, but not limited to telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation… Subject was acquired six months ago for strenuous testing as well as lessons on control… previous training at Rosen Kreuz…" The empath gasped as a chill ran up his spine. He had had his own little run in with THAT institution. If this Nagi had survived that place at such a young age, than he was indeed a strong individual.

/"Nagi is very strong."/ an echoing voice whispered.

Quatre jumped, startled, and scanned the room for the source. "Who's there?" He demanded.

/"But at the same time, the Chibi is very vulnerable. Having a powerful mind can often result in a weak body."/

The blonde's hands clenched. "WHERE are you? SHOW yourself!"

/"I'm everywhere, my dear little empath… In your thoughts- In your mind… There's no where for you to hide."/

"What do you want?" The teen demanded, looking around for the culprit.

The voice said mischievously//"I'm giving you a hint for your search Try looking up 'Weiss' and 'Kritiker'… Oh… and answer the phone. We'll be in touch."/

Quatre found himself looking at the phone, just as it rang. Unnerved, he allowed the machine to pick up.

/"You've reached the office of Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO of Winner Enterprises. If you have a company related emergency, please press 1. If you have a question or a request, please press 2. If you would like to leave a message, please press 3 or stay on the line Beep "Quatre, you bastard!" A woman's angry voice ranted, "How did you get this number anyway? Fine time for you to be calling, Trowa's been gone for weeks-"/

"Catherine, what do you mean Trowa's been gone?" The teen demanded snatching up the phone, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. "Where did he go?"

"I thought he was going to see you." The trapeze artist glared. "I got tired of his moping and told him not to come back until it was settled… Haven't you seen him? He left three weeks ago."

The blonde frowned, "I was hoping…" he murmured. "Damn…"

"Quatre, what is it? Did something happen to Trowa?" The woman's voice became accusing, "I swear that if anything has happened to him... there won't be any amount of Gundam Training that will save you!"

"Catherine, please." The empath tried to calm. "I have seen Trowa -This morning in fact."

"Then why the hell are you calling?"

Biting his lower lip, the former 04 sighed, "He was… acting strange… Did he say anything to you before he left?"

"… Now that you mention it… he did leave a message for you… I was supposed to forward it to you…" The phone fell silent with the exception of a faint rustling of drawers and papers. "Here it is…" Catherine announced as she returned to the phone, "Give me a moment and I'll send it to you. Is your email still the same?"

"Yes." Quatre replied, opening a window on my laptop and logging on. Within a few minutes, a message beeped alerting him to new mail. Skimming it over, the teen gasped, "Have you read this?" He asked.

"No. What do I care what he tells you?"

"Catherine, I need you to do me a favor." Quatre shook his head. "Find out which port Trowa departed from as well as which flight and the destination. Something is very wrong here…"

"Quatre, what is it?"

"I have some things to check on, I'll call you later to see what you find." The boy stated hanging up. Rereading the message from his friend, Quatre swore, "Damn you, Trowa… What the hell were you thinking?"

XxXxXxX

Farfarello watched as their prisoner glare at them. Fierce defiance gleamed in emerald eyes. The Irish man's own golden eye narrowed with a rarely sane line of thought. With a bored sigh, he withdrew his knife and began to play with it.

"How's our guest?" Schuldig purred as he entered the room.

'This is boring…' the albino complained, 'When's our next mission?'

/"You'd have to ask Brad, and you don't want to bother him right now. He's not been the same since they took the Chibi."/

"Hn."

A mischievous grin crossed the red-head's face as he heard the colorful thoughts from the prisoner. "Temper, Temper. I'm sure that you'd love to do all those violent things to me, but to be honest, I'm not your enemy."

"If not us, then who?" The Irishman questioned.

/"Don't you know, Farf?"/ The German's own emerald eyes narrowed slightly.

A smirk crossed the masochist's face as his golden eye closed. "We'll make them pay."

"Not until they return what belongs with us." Schuldig warned, "And then they'll be begging for mercy."

"And God will smite the wicked…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 06

XxXxXxX

Chapter 06

XxXxXxX

Quatre moaned as he looked at his alarm clock. "How can it be morning already?" He complained.

/"Time flies when you're having fun."/ The echo of a voice smirked.

Frustrated, the empath twisted in his sheets, rolling on the bed as he gripped the sides of his head, "GET OUT!" He shouted, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

/"I can't do that."/ The voice purred/"I need you."/

"Go to hell!" The teen swore through clenched teeth. "Why would I help you?"

/"It's a matter of leverage."/

Quatre became still, breathing hard, as the voice he knew so well echoed in his head, "Trowa…"

/"I expect you to do as you're told."/

XxXxXxX

"You're late." Wu Fei accused, not looking up from his paperwork.

The blonde sighed as he shut the Chinese Preventer's office door and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it by the door. "Are you going to condemn me for each fault I may display, no matter how petty it is?"

"Being punctual isn't petty, nor is it a difficult thing to request." Sharp ebony eyes lifted to lock onto the smaller teen, "You look like hell." Wu Fei announced, surprised, "Something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Quatre sank into the chair across from his partner's desk, "Long night." He simply stated, rubbing his hands over his eyes, "I had an… unexpected visitor that wouldn't leave."

"Surely you could have called security to remove them?" The Chinese boy leaned back in his chair.

"They can't remove what's not physically there." Quatre dismissed. "Can we not talk about this? I apologize for being late, but I'm here now, and if I'm not mistaken, we've got a missing kid to find."

"Did you look over the information pack?"

"Yeah… This Nagi… He's something else to be able to survive what he has."

Wu Fei stood and walked over to a tray on the other side of the room. "You believe the report?" He asked skeptically as he handed his partner a cup of tea.

"What's not to believe?" Quatre questioned accepting the beverage gratefully.

"The whole new-type bit. I don't buy it." The Chinese boy said, taking his own cup of tea and sitting back down.

Quatre was silent for a few moments before asking, "Is it really so hard to accept? That some people have a special gift that exceeds normal perimeters?"

"I believe that they are nothing more than eccentric parlor tricks."

"Oh." The other boy said quietly.

"Any thoughts as to where we should begin our investigation?" Wu Fei asked, leaning over and pulling up a file on his computer screen. After a moment of scanning the information, he looked back at the blonde. "I was thinking of interviewing the hospital staff of where he disappeared from."

"Maybe…" Quatre bit his lower lip thoughtfully. "Wu Fei, have you ever heard of an organization called Kritiker?"

"Can't say that I have. Why?"

The other teen shook his head, "It's nothing."

/"It's Not Nothing!"/ A voice hissed in the empath's mind, causing the young new-type to grimace.

"Winner? Something wrong?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow.

/"It's a secret."/ The voice warned.

"N-no… nothing's the matter…" Quatre stammered, hastily putting his teacup on the desk lest he drop it. "W-What about Weiss? Does that mean anything to you?"

"I know that it's German for white." Wu Fei shrugged. "Can we get back to the case? You've wasted enough time."

The blonde frowned at that, but said nothing.

Content that the smaller teen was going to remain on task, the Chinese boy continued, "I have a list of the staff that had access to and worked directly with the victim. They're expecting us in an hour."

/"It's a waste of time."/ The voice sneered. /"They won't tell you anything! You will go to the flower shop at the address I will give you."/

"Why the hell would I go there?" Quatre hissed.

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow, "Unless you've got any better ideas…?"

/"You will go to the Flower Shop!"/

"SHUT UP!" The blonde shouted grabbing his head; his eyes squeezed shut in vain effort to block the mental intrusion. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!"

/"Your Choice… Look outside."/

Panicked eyes flew open. "Oh, no…"

"Winner?" Wu Fei glared as the smaller boy jumped from his seat, and pushed him away from the window. "What is your prob-"

The splintering of window glass followed by the sharp shattering of Quatre's teacup sent both pilots diving to the floor.

After a few minutes of nothing else happening, Quatre glanced at his stunned partner, "Are you okay, 'Fei?"

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" The irate Chinese boy fumed.

Azure eyes narrowed angrily, the blonde's patience finally reaching its limit for the day, "How about some gratitude, Chang?" He snapped, "That bullet was meant for you!"

The raven haired boy paled slightly before retaliating, "And how the hell would you know that? It could have been for you or it could have been random! Why am I wasting time, arguing with you, when the sniper is getting away?"

"He's already gone." Quatre murmured, climbing to his feet.

"W-Where are you going?" Wu Fei sputtered, as his partner grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"To the east side of Tokyo." The empath replied, his displeasure emanating from him in a tangible aura. "There's a flower shop that I need to visit." He paused before leaving the office, "Are you coming? Or would you rather be here when Une comes to inquire about that broken window?"

"I'll drive." Chang stated, standing and quickly snatching up his coat and keys.

XxXxXxX

"You better not puke in my car!"

"Oh, Allah…" The blonde groaned as he hunched forward in his seat, his eyes closed tight.

"How the hell did you become a Gundam Pilot when you can't ride in a car without being carsick?" Wu Fei asked incredulously, while resisting the urge to sooth the queasy teen.

"Please don't talk, Fei…" Quatre pleaded, groaning as his partner took a sharp corner.

With a seemingly exasperated sigh, Chang used the automatic button on his side of the door to roll down the passenger's window, "Try taking slow deep breaths, and please don't puke in my car."

After a few moments of breathing the fresh air, a very pale empath sat up, though he kept his eyes closed. "It's only when I'm the passenger that I get motion-sick." He tried to explain, "When I'm driving or flying, it doesn't bother me. Occasionally, I'll get a headache, but that usually goes away within twenty minutes."

Wu Fei cast his partner a sideways glance, "You should have told me."

"And give you another reason to think I'm weak? No thank you." The smaller teen snorted, missing the brief look of guilt on his judgmental partner's face, before lapsing into an oppressive silence for the remainder of the trip.

XxXxXxX

"I didn't know you got carsick." Duo blinked.

/"It's really not that big of a deal."/ Quatre shook his head, his pale face tinged slightly with a faint blush of embarrassment.

A mischievous glint twinkled in the amethyst eyes, "What did Une say about the window?"

/"You would have to ask Chang."/ The empath replied evasively.

"Did he ever thank you?" The braided teen asked, glancing discretely at the peanut gallery. "For saving his life?"

/"…"/ The azure eyes saddened again/"No… He didn't…"/

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 07

A/N: Sadly, I don't own Kazuki or any of his friends from Getbackers. T.T

Wish I did though…

XxXxXxX

Chapter 07

XxXxXxX

"Quatre?" A surprised voice exclaimed as the two Preventers got out of their car in front of the Koneko, "It is you!"

"Kazuki?" The blonde greeted, equally surprised to see the longhaired thread master, "What are you doing at this end of town?"

"I'm visiting a friend and his girlfriend." The young adult smiled. "I thought I'd pick up some flowers for her. The Koneko has the best around." The happiness dulled in the chocolate eyes as they searched azure, "What about you? I thought you would have returned to L4 upon winning the war?"

"My work brings me here." The empath smiled.

"Judging from your uniform, it's not Winner Enterprises that takes you away from your home."

"No, it isn't. Nor is it Gundam related. I'm currently working on an assignment for the Preventers."

"Ah, you're searching for the missing telekinetic." The lithe young man shook his head, frowning slightly, "You won't find him, I'm afraid."

"What makes you so sure?" Wu Fei asked, alerting Kazuki to his presence.

"Forgive me." Quatre smiled, "Kazuki, this is my partner, Chang Wu Fei; Fei, Fuuchouin Kazuki."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." The thread master greeted politely before explaining his previous comment. "The men who work in that flower shop are more than they appear. Like you, Quatre, they have a darkness that comes from taking someone's life. They're wrapped in secrets more complex than a woven tapestry. To try to uncover a single thread would cause the whole thing to unravel. It's best to leave it alone."

"The pain is a tangible aura here." The empath murmured, rubbing his chest. "What can you tell me about them?"

Kazuki smiled, jingle bells tingling as he shook his head. "If you want information, I don't have much to offer."

"Your information network is formidable. I'll take what you have."

"Very well. Might I suggest sitting at that coffee shop?" The thread master pointed across the street. "It's more comfortable than standing out in the open."

"My treat?" Quatre grinned.

XxXxXxX

Kazuki had been very helpful in providing information. After an hour, the conversation had shifted to more pleasant topics. The Chinese boy simply watched as his partner did most of the talking, content to drink his tea and listen to the gentle tenor of the light voice.

A sudden vibration against his thigh jolted him out of his silent musings. With a groan, he excused himself to take the call.

"So how's it going with Juubei?" Quatre asked quietly after Wu Fei had left.

"…" The thread master's expression fell as hopeless oppression sank into his heart.

The empath visibly winced, "Kazu, what happened?"

"After you left the Limitless Fortress, it wasn't long till Ginji left too. With him gone, everything fell apart. Nothing I did helped, because no one respected my authority. In the end, I had to leave in order to search for The Lightening Emperor…"

"You didn't tell him." Quatre guessed.

"If I had, he would have insisted on coming too. Lower town would have been completely defenseless from the Belt Line." The bells tied to the longhaired man jingled as he sighed. "I was gone for almost a year, and when I returned, it was because of a mission. I was working with Ginji and his partner Ban to retrieve a stolen Implosion Lens. Juubei… Juubei attacked me… we fought… as enemies… My closest, dearest friend… tried his hardest to kill me."

The blonde reached out and placed an understanding hand over his friend's. In his mind, his own fight with Trowa using Wing Zero flashed through his memory. Though the banged pilot had tried to save him, Quatre had been adamant about destroying obstacles in his way, including Trowa. "I've been in a similar situation." The empath confided. "Where is Juubei now?"

"Still in the Limitless Fortress." Kazuki replied, his voice quiet and sad. "I had managed to get through to him… but not before he tried to commit suicide, which subsequently led to his current blindness."

"Oh, Kazu…"

"He swore to protect me, Quatre." The thread master whispered, "To never leave my side… but now… He's so ashamed of his 'weakness' that he just pushes me away."

"Trowa got amnesia because of a mistake I made." Quatre stated, "He didn't even know me for months."

Chocolate eyes watched as the shadow of regret clouded the normally bright azure gaze. "It's alright, Quatre, you don't have to share with me. It's very painful when we've hurt the ones we care about."

"Don't worry, though." The smaller teen smiled, as Wu Fei came back, "I'm sure everything will be alright. He just needs an adjustment time to cope with his injury."

"I hope you're right…"

"Excuse me for interrupting," Wu Fei stated, "But we should head over to the Koneko now, before they close for the evening."

"Oh!" Kazuki exclaimed, noticing the time, "I'm dreadfully late!"

"Would you like me to drive you?" The empath offered. "It is our fault you were detained."

"No, thank you. Shido doesn't live too far away, and I'm sure that a bird has already reported my delay to him. Give me a call if you ever need any back up! The Volts aren't a gang anymore, but we're still family and we'll be there in a flash if you need us!"

"Arigato, Kazuki! Take care!"

"Ja ne!"

"How is it that you know him?" Wu Fei frowned as he watched the older teen leave.

"I was assigned to take down an OZ base in the western part of Tokyo. OZ had infiltrated a place known as the Limitless Fortress and were tormenting the residents there. Kazuki, Juubei, Shido and Makubex were known as the four kings, the right hand men to the Lightening Emperor, Amano Ginji. They helped me with my mission, and I, in turn, helped them defeat a hazardous situation." Quatre smiled, noticing the agitation in his partner's body language, "That was Une on the phone?"

"Hn. She found the window."

"At least you didn't have to watch her face turn into a tomato as she screamed in yours." The smaller teen chuckled.

"No, I just had to put my phone down and stand ten feet away from it." Wu Fei grumbled.

"She'll calm down."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"Shall we go ask our questions?" Quatre sighed as he paid the bill and made to leave.

"Yeah."

XxXxXxX

"Konnichiwa," A bright-eyed teen greeted, looking up from the flower arrangement he was working on, "How may I help you?"

"I'm agent Winner and this is my partner, agent Chang. We're Preventers, and we'd like to speak to Tsukiyono Omi." Quatre watched with interest as the teen's body stiffened with repressed tension, yet retained a flawless grace that hinted at great reflexes.

"Concerning what?" A cold voice demanded from behind the ex-pilots.

The ex-soldiers turned to find themselves under a deadly glare that rivaled that of Yui Hiiro. Unnerved, the Chinese boy replied, leveling a scowl of his own, "We're investigating a missing person's report."

"We just want to ask a few questions." Quatre smiled hesitantly.

The redhead's glare deepened. "If this is about Naoe, than I suggest you leave."

"Ano… Aya…" The first boy protested, "If it's a missing person… maybe they know something we don't?"

"I will not have them giving him false hopes!" Violet eyes reflected fierce protectiveness. "He's finally beginning to morn. He needs to let go, and nothing these two suits say is going to help him with that!"

"What if it was me, Aya?" The younger brunette asked quietly, "What if I was the one who was taken? Would you be so quick to bury the lost?"

"It's not the same, Ken!" the redhead fumed, causing the empath to flinch. "Don't pull that shit with me!"

"How? How is it different?" The shorter boy demanded, "Omi loves that kid just as you love me! Can't you see that?"

The two Preventers watched as the taller took the shorter into his arms. "It doesn't change the fact that he's gone." Aya sighed, his tone calmer than it had been just a moment ago.

"I think they could help… Right now, we don't know. We speculate, we assume, but we don't know. If anything, I believe they can give Omi what he needs most… Closure."

"Alright." The redhead surrendered.

With a grateful kiss, Ken turned to their audience. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Omi. You'll have to excuse his appearance though… He hasn't been feeling well as of late and rarely gets out of bed."

"We'll try and make this brief." Quatre promised, his hand rubbing at his chest with discrete discomfort.

"Wait here for a moment…" The brunette asked, before opening a door and slipping inside.

Once alone, Wu Fei brushed his hand against his partner's elbow, "Are you alright, Winner? You've been acting weird since we got here."

"T-the pain here is almost unbearable. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay. I haven't felt this much hopelessness since Hiiro self-destructed. It's hurting me, Fei…"

"How?"

The blonde shook his head as Ken opened the door and motioned them in. "Omi, these are agents Winner and Chang..."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 08

A/N: Thank you, Kai-li for the beta...

sorry for the delay in posting...

I'm going back to bed now.

z.z

XxXxXxX

Chapter 08

XxXxXxX

"Konnichiwa. I am Tsukiyono Omi" A sandy haired boy greeted quietly from a corner in the dimly lit room. "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a boy we believe you know." Wu Fei started, "Naoe Nagi?"

The deeply rooted pain that name stirred in the depressed youth before them felt like knives were being driven into Quatre's heart. "Oh Allah…" he whispered, fighting to remain standing. "It's worse than I thought…"

"What did you want to know?" Omi asked, lifting his eyes to study them suspiciously.

"A-anything you can…" The new-type answered.

"You're like him, aren't you..." The boy observed. "A New-type?"

Swallowing, Quatre avoided his partner's sharp glare as he nodded, "Yes. How can you tell?"

"You're acting like you're in pain, but seem uninjured. Nagi told me that his old teammate would get that way when he was overwhelmed by something… He was a telepath."

"I'm not telepathic…" The blonde explained, "I'm empathic."

The boy pondered that, "That's not one I'm familiar with."

"It means I can read other peoples emotions, and feel them as if they were my own. Sometimes stronger emotions cause me physical pain."

"Oh… Then you should probably leave." Omi whispered, "My emotions aren't in control right now."

"I know. However, if I leave, I won't be able to get the information I need from you." Quatre smiled gently, "You seem very familiar with New-Types. You come in contact with them frequently?"

"…" The younger teen thought about his answer carefully before replying, "The flower shop isn't my only job. In my other profession, and let's just leave it at that, I've crossed paths with several."

"Is that how you met Nagi? Through this other job?" Quatre pressed.

"Yeah… He had a job similar to mine… only different."

"You were enemies." The empath realized. "That's why Ken and Aya don't seem that intent on locating him…"

"That's part of it… They weren't too thrilled when we got together; but they backed off when he switched sides…" A nostalgic look crossed the younger boy's face. "His team… and mine too… are not organizations that you can just… quit from. It comes with a very, very high price. For Nagi… It was an immediate death sentence. He didn't care… He just wanted to be with me."

"So that's the other reason." Wu Fei sighed, "They think he's been killed."

Omi swallowed, "Even I have to admit that's what's probably happened… His team was furious when he left. Especially Schuldig. He felt betrayed… A couple of weeks after he moved in with me, my team received a mission that involved Nagi's old team. I tried to convince him to stay home, but he wanted to prove to the others that he really had changed sides and that this wasn't some sort of sick rouse to get behind our defenses. The minute they saw him, Hell broke loose and Nagi was badly injured." He paused as he fought the mental images of his lover's blood and seemingly lifeless body.

"Easy, Omi…" Quatre grimaced as the grief began to consume the teen.

XxXxXxX

Onyx eyes watched the blonde's hand steal to his chest, just over his heart, and start to rub it. With startled realization, Wu Fei recalled numerous incidents when his partner had done the same gesture, usually when there was high emotional tension. "Nataku… he was telling the truth…"

XxXxXxX

"We took him to a clinic that was run by our organization." Omi sniffled, "I went and visited him everyday. His physical wounds had healed, but Schuldig did something to his mind… that Nagi wasn't able to wake up. Then… last week, someone broke into his room and kidnapped him…" The teen shook his head, "And now he's gone…"

"Omi… You think this Schuldig is the one who kidnapped Nagi?" Wu Fei asked, placing a supporting, comforting, gentle hand on his partner's shoulder. Azure eyes met his gratefully, and seeming weary. Chang could feel something was happening. Quatre was somehow drawing strength from him. He didn't understand it, but if it helped the one he cared about; then by all means, let the empath do what he needed to do.

The younger teen thought for a moment. "No… I don't… Schuldig was angry, but he still loved him."

"Loved him? As in you were competition?" The raven haired Preventer raised an eyebrow.

A quiet, dry chuckle, "No... Nagi was like his little brother. Schuldig basically took care of him… They were family."

"Omi," Quatre began, "If you don't think it was Schuldig, do you know who?"

Darkness clouded the teen's eyes as he looked away from the Preventers. "The mission we were working on… It was directed by a subgroup of Rosen Kruetz."

"Did you say Rosen Kruetz?" Quatre exclaimed.

"Yes?" The boy looked startled. "This new faction is going by the name 'New World's Future'. The NWF has been kidnapping male new-types and bringing them to a place on the . For what reason, we don't know… but every single one of them that have been found… are dead." Omi studied the empath, "You know Rosen Kruetz?"

"Hai… I was sent there as a small child. My father was under the pretense that it was an academy for training new-types to control their abilities… Mine at the time was anything but controlled…"

"How did you escape?" The boy asked wide-eyed.

"I don't know… I don't remember." Quatre shook his head dismissively, "Nagi was from that place too?"

"Yes, his team rescued him when he was younger."

"One last thing, before we go… Could you describe Schuldig for us?"

"You can't miss him; he's the only red-head German in Japan that I know of. He's cocky and crude. Usually wears green. He's taller than Yohji… about 6'2", I think…"

"That's great." Quatre smiled. "You've been a great help."

"Uh… Just to let you know… the boys that NWF have been targeting are all under twenty and have all attended Rosen Kruetz… You may be a target, Mr. Winner."

Azure met Onyx with that startling revelation. "Thanks, kid, we'll be on guard." Wu Fei promised, squeezing the hand that continued to rest on Quatre's shoulder.

"Even if it's just his body… I would be forever grateful if you would find Nagi…"

"We'll do our best, Omi." The blonde smiled one last time before leaving. "You have my word…"

XxXxXxX

Wu Fei didn't know whether to be concerned that his partner and secret love suffered as he did, or to be royally pissed off that the other hadn't confided in him.

"You can feel both, you know…" Quatre whispered, pausing before he got into the car. "I appreciate your concern. It's really not that bad… it just gets overwhelming sometimes. I've learned to block the majority of what I receive… and as for being angry… I'm not sure why that is…"

"You've kept something like this a secret and you don't know why I'm angry?"

Wu Fei glared, trying to bury the more sentimental emotions he felt stirring for the blonde with something stronger. Now that he was aware that Quatre could actually detect them, he had to make sure that they were deeply hidden. He gasped as a thought struck him, 'What if he's already sensed it…?'

"Honestly, if I had told you, do you really think that you would have taken me seriously? I mean, you said it yourself, 'Nothing but elaborate parlor tricks', right? So why should I have told you? So you could have something else to ridicule me for?" The empath was becoming upset, "Well, there you go! Have at it! Let me know how weak I am! How worthless!"

"Quatre…" Wu Fei shook his head, a wave of guilt washed over him.

"J-Just… LEAVE ME ALONE!" The blonde screamed, grabbing his head, and falling to his knees. "Stop… Stop it… STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"QUATRE!" The Chinese boy shouted, grabbing his partner's shoulders and giving him a sharp shake. "Get a grip! What did I do?"

"Fei…" The blonde blinked, gasping for breath. "I… I have to get out of here…"

"Come on… I'll take you home…" Wu Fei offered, taking the smaller teen's hand. Mutely, the empath nodded, allowing himself to be settled in the car.

XxXxXxX

To be continued… 


	10. Chapter 09

:GLOMPS: A great big thank you to Kai-Li for a tremendous beta'ing!

n-n what would I do without you?

XxXxXxX

Chapter 09

XxXxXxX

"Kazuki." A tall man with messy dark hair greeted, opening the front door.

"Hello, Shido." The thread master smiled, "I'm sorry I'm so very late. I ran into our friend Quatre."

"The empath? Really… What is he doing in this part of the world?"

"He's on a mission." The brunette looked serious, "Looking for the telekinetic."

"He always did like to take on the impossible tasks." The beast master smirked.

"Yes, but he always manages to turn them into the possible…"

"True."

"Anyway, Shido… Why did you ask me to come here?" Kazuki asked, "You said it was important, and I feel bad for making you wait."

"I don't mind." His friend grinned, "However, there's someone in the other room that may feel differently."

"Someone?"

"Kazu?" A smooth voice called from behind the young man.

"J-Juubei…?" Chocolate colored eyes turned to face his childhood friend, "You're here…?"

"I've been waiting for you, Kazuki."

XxXxXxX

Weary, Quatre unlocked his apartment door. Kicking it open, he stumbled in, wrestling with boxes that held all of his paperwork from both the Preventers and Winner Enterprises. "Rashid could have at least dropped them off here…instead of leaving them in the lobby and making me lug them up four flights of stairs!" He complained.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"Trowa?" The blonde blinked as he watched his best friend take some of his load and bring it into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? I-I mean… I thought… How did you escape? I've been looking everywhere for you! How did you find me?"

"Hush…" Trowa smirked, returning and locking the door behind the startled empath. "Does it matter? I'm here… and there's something I've wanted for a very, very long time…"

A swirl of emotions flitted through Quatre's senses too quickly to be identified, though they left a feeling of unease in the pit of the empath's stomach. Setting the rest of his work on the floor by the couch, the ex-pilot was caught off guard as arms circled his waist. "T-Trowa… What…"

"Ssshh… It's just us…" A gentle kiss on his neck, "Forget the worries of the day, forget the frustrations, forget everything except me…"

A quiet moan as the smaller teen tilted his head back, revealing more flesh for the banged boy to suckle. "Trowa… This… This isn't right…" Quatre blinked, squirming to get free, trying to get his bearings over his body's reactions. "This isn't like you…Let go."

"Isn't like me?" The emerald-eyed boy sneered, pushing the other away from him causing the smaller teen to land harshly on the couch. "What do you know about me, Quatre? You haven't seen me in months!"

"Trowa?" Azure eyes glimmered with confusion in the other's odd behavior, "I think you should leave. There's something very wrong here…" The boy shook his head as he stood and walked to the door, "You have to go..."

The banged teen scoffed at his ex-partner, "I'm not going anywhere, Quatre." He approached, with every grace of a predator stalking its prey, cutting off the empath's route to the door. "What's the matter? Didn't you miss me? We have a lot of time to make up for…" The ex-pilot licked his lips hungrily, "I'm going to make you scream."

"I-I don't know who you are, but you're NOT the Trowa I know!" The smaller boy glared, backing away, "I-I'm warning you! D-Don't touch me."

The banged teen paused to view the other boy's defensive posture as he cringed away. "Is this what the great leader of the famed Gundam Pilots is reduced to? Nothing left but a sniveling coward? I'm rather disappointed in you."

Trowa attacked, lunging at the smaller pilot, who retaliated with a swift defensive move sending the other teen flying across the room, crashing into a glass bookshelf showering shattered shards everywhere. "I'll tell you again." Quatre heaved, relaxing into a ready stance, "Do. Not. Touch. ME."

"You want to play? Is that it?" The emerald-eyed boy snarled, attacking again. "Are you a match for me, Pretty Boy?"

Quatre blocked blow for blow, landing a kick or two of his own before the lightening reflexes of the taller pilot snatched his wrist. Upon skin to skin contact, a flood of agony, anger, denial, frustration, lust for blood, lust for pleasure, pain and terror raced through the new-type like an electrical current, too fast and too violent to block, wrenching a scream from the empath's throat as his legs and breath gave out.

That momentary lapse was enough for the predator to strike.

Trowa had him pinned on the floor so fast that the blonde's head spun making bile rise in his throat. Dazed, he barely registered the roaming hands that scaled his body, tearing at clothes and scratching skin. "T-Trowa…" He moaned, tears coming to his eyes, "W-why?"

The savage glaze retreated as gentle, saddened eyes glimmered down at him. Regret, love, desire, remorse, disgust, shame, love… This was his Trowa. Briefly, for a moment…

And then he was gone.

Quatre didn't see the fist that came viciously across his cheek, before it started pummeling into his gut. The onslaught left neither room for escape, nor breath for the cries of pain that stuck in his chest.

Finally, the hands of his love one wrapped around his throat.

Squeezing…

Crushing…

But he had no strength to fight.

Numbly, he watched as his attacker drew a knife from behind his back, bringing the point to press against the white skin of Quatre's chest.

Silent tears fell from the empath's eyes as Trowa carved out his sentence from flesh.

DIE

"Wu Fei…" Quatre whispered, darkness closing in, surrounding him, comforting him. "Help me…"

XxXxXxX

Traffic from Quatre's apartment was crammed bumper to bumper, causing the already irate Chinese teen to be even more pissed off. With nothing to do, except wait for the non-moving flow of jammed cars, Wu Fei found himself pondering thoughts that he tried very hard to avoid.

Thoughts concerning a certain blonde partner that just confused the hell out of him… with that soft skin and gorgeous smile… kind heart… inner strength… frustrating stubbornness… sexy body… kissable … edible mouth… and that ass…

Chang groaned.

That wonderful, perfect ass in tight jeans…

It was becoming very uncomfortable in the suddenly warm vehicle… and even more difficult to breathe with every seemingly rising Fahrenheit degree…

"NO!" He swore, shaking his head to clear it. "He's not available. He loves Trowa. I need to get him out of my head!" Reaching over to turn on the A.C, Wu Fei moaned again, "Damn it… the car smells like him…"

Closing his eyes, he leaned against his steering wheel. Why of all people did he have to fall for him?

_Wu Fei…_

A sudden tightness in his chest followed by a cold chill shooting down his spine caused the Chinese teen to gasp, "Quatre…"

_Help me…_

There were no audible words.

No sounds other than his pounding heart.

But he knew.

He knew, without a doubt, that the empath was in trouble and was calling for him.

Grumbling under his breath, at the insane traffic, he searched for a way to turn the car around, "Hang in there… I'm coming!"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N: If you can't tell, I've thrown in some GetBackers along with

Weiss and Gundam Wing.

I don't own GetBackers (Except the DVD's)

but I do love Juubei/Kazuki almost as much as 3x4

Which means I love to torture them almost (almost)

as much as my wonderful (borrowed without permission) Quatre!

Not making any money off of this.

Thought I'd just state that, because I don't remember putting a

disclaimer at the beginning of the fic like I usually do

and I'm too lazy to go look.

Til next time,

this is a very crazy Weissangel24

saying, "Ja ne minna-san!"


	11. Chapter 10

XxXxXxX

Chapter 10

XxXxXxX

Shinigami glared at the onlookers. The braided teen briefly noticed that Hiiro had disappeared before his violent violet orbs found their target, promising certain death to the banged teenager, who met the look impassively.

Wu Fei Shifted uncomfortably away from the target of Death's fury. He, himself, still hadn't quite forgiven the taller teen for his indiscretions.

"How could he do that to you, Quatre?" Duo fumed, carefully not looking at his lover when he returned, carrying a flat black rectangle. "How could you forgive him afterwards?"

Hiiro hooked the laptop that he had retrieved from their car to the phone and discretely began to trace the line back to their blonde friend. Although no match against Shinigami wrath, the perfect soldier was sporting his patented 'Hiiro Yui Death Glare', and kept sending it towards his former comrades.

By the time Duo and Hiiro were done with them, Trowa and Wu Fei would be fortunate if someone would be able to identify their bodies.

/"Wu Fei asked me the same questions…"/ The empath said with a slight smile. /"It's hard to explain… even more difficult to understand."/

"Explain it to me." Duo demanded, leaning in closer to the vid-screen to hide his partner from Quatre's view as the Japanese teen worked.

XxXxXxX

Wu Fei crept up the stairs, his hand on his holster, prepared to draw his weapon if necessary.

"Oh My God!" A young woman gasped, cringing in her doorway as the sound of crashing furniture thundered from the apartment across the hall. "Someone's got to help him!"

"Miss? What's going on?"

"There's been loud crashes and screams… Something bad is going on in there! I called the police, but they haven't come yet!"

"I'm with the Preventers." Wu Fei whispered, "I need you to go into your apartment where it's safe."

"Okay… Just, please, help him! He just moved in, but he seems really nice!"

"I'll take care of it…" The Chinese agent promised, encouraging the girl into her home.

Listening closely for any sounds that would offer him clues as to the situation inside, Wu Fei prepared to go in.

XxXxXxX

Quatre could feel his body trembling under his assaulter's ministrations, and he desperately wanted to die. He could sense the war of control in his friend's consciousness, and he wanted to help. The increasingly familiar aura of his partner just out of reach, and he wanted to scream.

The world around him was fading. It had been too long since air was permitted to enter his lungs.

The vice grip on his throat tightened, causing the dying boy to wince. "Your friend is outside the door." Trowa's voice whispered into his ear, "Too bad he's too late? Amusing too… he actually thinks he loves you… Not like me, though… Cause you know I love you…"

'N-no…' The blonde mentally defied, finally succumbing to the darkness.

XxXxXxX

Dark silence.

A crash, a bang, a scream of pain.

Streams of cursing.

Gentle hands…

"Quatre…" Wu Fei gasped, kneeling beside his fallen partner. Stunned into a frozen state by the smaller teen's brutally mangled form, it was all the Chinese agent could do not to throw up. Checking the blonde's vitals with one hand, he fished out his cell phone with the other, "This is Agent Chang. I need an ambulance… Come on, Quatre, wake up…"

XxXxXxX

Blank eyes stared at him, unseeing through tinted glasses. "Are you just going to stand there?" Juubei asked with a note of amusement in his normally stoic voice.

"I-I'm just… surprised…" Kazuki replied completely forgetting about Shido's presence. "You left the Limitless Fortress? Makubex?"

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." The needle user frowned.

"I-I'm ecstatic… just… Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Juubei asked, reaching out, his fingers searching for the familiar softness of his master's face.

The thread master shivered as he felt the touch he had longed for. "…"

It was different.

Somehow, in a way he couldn't explain, the touch of his protector was different.

"Let's get out of here." The taller man suggested, "We should talk."

"O-ok…" The long-haired man agreed, allowing the blind man to take his hand and lead him from the room and out the door.

Once they were gone, Shido picked up the phone. "They're on their way."

XxXxXxX

Azure eyes blinked open, trying to focus. Pain was the first thing he recognized. It screamed at him though a haze, causing him to moan.

"Quatre?"

Concern, fear… and a deeper emotion.

"Quatre, can you hear me?"

A gentle squeeze on his hand sent a wave of agony up his arm, causing Quatre to flinch. "T-Trowa?" He croaked his voice raw from screaming and being crushed.

"He's gone."

The words didn't register. "Gone…" The boy blinked and shifted his head, for the first time acknowledging his partner. "D-did you… d-did you…"

"I shot his shoulder, non-fatal wound." Wu Fei reported, sounding angry. "I shouldn't have missed… I was just so… I can't believe he did that… Injustice."

"It… wasn't his fault…" Quatre whispered, "Not… his fault…"

Wu Fei stared at the seemingly frail boy that lay on the hospital bed. I.V's and monitors, bruises and bandages covered the blonde. It was evident that he was in discomfort… Yet he didn't seem angry or at the very least… betrayed? "I don't understand, Quatre. How can you say that after what he… How can he be the one you call for as soon as you wake? Why defend him?"

The blonde tried to push himself to a sitting position, grimacing as his abused torso protested. "I could tell…" Quatre tried to explain through clenched teeth. "I could sense… a fight between consciousnesses… a fight for control. It was Trowa's body, but he was not in command of his actions…"

"Quatre…" The Chinese boy sighed, taking the smaller boy's hand in his own.

A wave of protectiveness, concern, anger, self-depreciation and… Quatre gasped as that last emotion made itself known. "I'm such a fool…"

"Are you in pain? Shall I call the doctor?"

"Trowa would never hurt me, never betray me…" Azure eyes took on a lost look. "…Never tell me that I was worthless… just to hide a deeper emotion."

Wu Fei paled, dropping the thin hand as if it were scalding hot. "What are you babbling about?" He snapped, allowing his anger and sharp tongue to surface in order to reign in his other emotions. "Don't tell me you've let that knock to your skull scramble what little common sense you had. I've never met a weaker on-"

"I never thought you'd turn out to be such a blatant liar, Chang Wu Fei." Quatre whispered, unable to talk any louder. His voice was becoming steady, loosing the rasp, but it still made the ebony-haired teen wince at the pain in it.

The Chinese boy protested, his face going red, "I have never-"

"Lied?" The empath interrupted, refusing to meet his partner's eyes. "Yes, you have. What did you think you were doing every time you picked a fight with me, mocked me or called me names? It was one huge lie to cover up something so simple…"

"I did not lie. It is not honorable."

"So you really think that I'm an inferior weakling that had no business piloting a Gundam? I'm irresponsible? That my intelligence is that of a child? I'm a worthless waste of time, not worth your respect? Those are your honest opinions of me? Or are you going to lie to me some more?"

"…" The proud warrior paled as his eyes grew wide with horror, 'I really called him all of that? I treated him… like that… Oh, Nataku… what have I done?'

"Duo… Duo doesn't lie. He hides. He puts up a mask of aloofness that throws people off of his inner issues, but he never once denied that he has those issues." The empath rubbed at his chest, "Trowa… is much the same way. Hiding, avoiding even, but not denying. Hiiro is matter of fact. He states things as he sees them. You… You, Wu Fei… lie."

"And you?" The prideful warrior countered. "You're so perfect?"

"No." Quatre admitted, "I'm not. I withhold information so that it can be used in my favor later. I sacrifice without remorse, and I hide behind the name my father left for me, using it to my advantage. But I am a terrible liar; something in my face always gives me away. Therefore it is pointless for me to practice such deceit. I am many things, Chang Wu Fei, but a liar is not one of them."

The Chinese boy was silent for several minutes. His honor had been called into question and there was nothing he could do to defend it. His secret love spoke nothing but the truth. Wu Fei was certain it reflected in those hidden azure eyes. With nothing else to say, he offered a humble, "I'm sorry."

Quatre looked up at him, but the Onyx eyes refused to meet his.

"You're right. I am a liar… and I'm ashamed."

"You could have just told me the truth." The blonde whispered. "We could have been friends if nothing else… Wouldn't that have been better then the disharmony that we've been working in?"

"I… didn't want to hurt you." Wu Fei sighed, "I didn't want to get in the way. You love Barton… I just wanted you happy."

"… I'm thinking that it was a puppeteer." Quatre abruptly changed the subject, wincing at the hurt it caused the other teen to not be acknowledged. "A telepath like Schuldig wouldn't have the concentration needed to maintain control without being within the same room. So Schuldig is either working with someone, or Trowa is no longer in his custody."

"Where are you going?" Wu Fei demanded as the blonde started pulling the monitors off. "Quatre, wait! You are wounded. You have a concussion, multiple broken ribs, bruises and a fractured wrist among other injuries. You should stay in the hospital where you can be treated."

"I'm going to complete our mission." The blonde stated evenly, gritting his teeth as he pulled on the I.V. "We still have to find Nagi, and I'm betting the person who has Trowa is involved."

"This isn't wise." His partner protested as the stubborn new-type stood..

Quatre swallowed, fighting against a wave of dizziness from moving too quickly for his body to cope with. With a sharp gasp, the empath collapsed next to the bed.

Wu Fei's arms were instantly around him, supporting the smaller teen. "At least wait until tomorrow? It's late and we wouldn't get much more done tonight. It would be more prudent for you to rest now, regain some strength and allow your body to heal some before straining it further."

The empath drew upon his partner's inner strength, "Alright… I'll wait…" He agreed as the taller teen helped him back into bed, "Just please, Wu Fei…" The teen requested, reaching out and grasping the Asian's wrist before he could leave, "Stay? Call me weak, but I don't want to be alone right now."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere." The Chinese boy reassured with a gentle squeeze before settling in to watch over his partner as the smaller teen fell asleep. "I give you my word, Quatre…" He whispered, once he was certain the blonde was in dreamland. "I won't lie to you anymore… I love you."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11

:GLOMPS/huggles: Thank you Kai-Li for the beta!

:glomps: THANK YOU

Kai-Li, Akito-kun, Quatrina and Jaist Majere

for reviewing!

(Double Glomps if you've reviewed more than once)

-

/A/N: 04/18/06 Just changing 1 sentence

because my wonderful beta thought

it would sound better. n-n

XxXxXxX

Chapter 11

XxXxXxX

/"Duo, could we stop for a bit?"/ Quatre asked, rubbing his eyes. /"I need a break."/

"You ok, Quat?" The braided teen asked worriedly, noticing that his friend's complexion seemed paler than before.

/"Yeah… I just need something to eat, to use the bathroom and to stretch."/ The blonde smiled reassuringly/" Allah, we've been talking for almost three hours."/

The braided boy's eyes bugged out of his head, "What? Has it really been that long?" He cast a glance over towards Hiiro, who confirmed the passage of time. "Wow, and the pink bitch hasn't interrupted once…" He muttered, "Wonder what she's up too…"

/"What was that?"/ Quatre blinked.

"Nothing." Duo grinned, "How about I give you a call back in an hour? I have some things to take care of myself…"

/"That's fine… I have no where to be."/ The empath agreed, his azure eyes avoiding the amethyst orbs of his friend. /"But, Duo… Promise me you won't call them… It's not your problem… and I don't want you getting involved too."/

"I'm already involved, Quat." Death warned, "But you have my word that I won't call them."

/"Arigatou, Duo."/

'Hang in there, Q." The American encouraged before disconnecting his call. "It'll turn out."

XxXxXxX

The blonde stared at the blank Vid-screen for a moment before standing. "Rashid," He called.

"Yes, Master Quatre?" The burly man opened the door and stepped in.

"I'm leaving." The empath shook his head, not looking at his long time friend and loyal bodyguard. "I need to go… I… I need for you to arrange a way for me to discretely vanish… They'll be coming here… I know Duo… I know that Hiiro was right there with him… probably them too. Oh, Allah… I can't…"

"It's not like you to run away from your problems, Master Quatre." Rashid frowned slightly, worried about the teen's drastic change of behavior.

"I'm not running away…" The former Gundam pilot protested.

"Then what would you call your currant actions?"

"Tactfully retreating."

XxXxXxX

"He's not on the colony." Hiiro stated once Duo had stepped away from the phone to peer over the Japanese boy's shoulder at the laptop screen.

The braided boy nodded, "I thought so. Any idea as to where he is?"

"From what I can tell, he's bouncing the signal from your call off of different satellites and colonies." The computer hacker shook his head as he typed rapidly on his laptop, "It's almost untraceable. Wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found."

"Of course he doesn't." Duo growled, "With friends like them, who needs OZ?"

"You're not being fair, Maxwell." Wu Fei protested, bristling with anger. "You don't know the whole story and even if Quatre tells you all of it, you're still only hearing his point of view."

A dangerous look gleamed in Shinigami's violet eyes. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your asses all the way back to the colonies."

"Because the people that are truly responsible for hurting him… are still out there." Trowa replied.

"Do tell." Duo dared, Hiiro's glare adding to his own.

Wu Fei and Trowa shifted uneasily before exchanging a brief look. A silent argument seemed to brew between them.

"Alright!" Wu Fei shouted exasperated. "I'll pick up where Quatre left off."

"Don't spare any details." Shinigami warned.

XxXxXxX

That night at the hospital was uncomfortable and worrisome for the Chinese Preventer. Quatre seemed to be locked in fit after fit of nightmares. The thrashing the blonde went through kept pulling at the IV's and monitors. Several times, Wu Fei had to wake the blonde from his torment, calm him down and watch helplessly as the injured boy fell back into an exhausted sleep.

As time wore on, the Chinese warrior began feeling the effects of his hectic day. Fighting against his closing eyes, Wu Fei gave the sleeping teen's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to step out for a moment," He whispered, "I won't be far."

Carefully closing the door behind him, 05 tried to get a passing nurse's attention. "Excuse me…"

"Yes, sir?" The girl asked in a perky voice. Her shining green eyes twinkled as brightly as her smile.

Wu Fei stifled an annoyed groan. This girl was too hyper for… A brief check of his watch… 3:48 in the morning. "I am unable to leave, would you be kind enough to bring some tea and something to eat?"

"Actually sir, the kitchen is closed for another hour." The nurse apologized. "I'd be happy to bring you something then."

The Preventer rubbed his eyes. An hour wasn't unreasonable… but he was feeling strangely exhausted. It was unusual because he usually spent several days in a row without sleep when he was on a mission. He should be able to handle an hour… but his eyes felt so… tired…

"Have a pleasant sleep, Chang Wu Fei…" The nurse smirked as the teen's vision blurred and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

XxXxXxX

Kazuki followed his sightless friend in blind trust. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something dangerous was waiting at their destination. Nervously, he reached up to feel the bells that hung in his hair.

He gasped.

"I suppose you're looking for these?" Juubei asked, displaying the Thread master's weapons between his fingers.

"Juubei…" The longhaired teen said slowly, "Give me back my bells."

"I'm sorry, Kazuki, but I'm not allowed to do that."

Chocolate eyes saddened as Kazuki realized what was happening. He couldn't help the burning tears that clouded his vision. "If you're going to betray me once more, then please… at least do me the kindness of killing me so that I don't have to live through it again!"

"You're no use to me dead." The blind man snorted as he drew a long white needle from its sheathe on his arm.

XxXxXxX

Some time in the middle of the night, faint whisperings against his mental shields awoke the injured Preventer.

/"Wake up… You're in danger… They're after you…"/

"Nnn…" Quatre opened his eyes.

A shadow of a man was lifting a needle to his pale, bandaged arm.

/"Fight, Quatre!"/ The voice in his head urged. /"Don't let them take you!"/

"WU FEI!" The blonde cried, jerking his arm away from the mysterious threat. Ignoring the agonizing pain that the sharp movements caused his broken body, the former pilot lashed out with his leg, kicking the enemy in the gut before rolling off the side of the bed.

"You insolent Brat!" A gruff voice cursed, trying to grab the teen.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Quatre demanded, scrambling to the door. "What do you want with me?"

A hand snatched the color of his hospital gown, choking the boy.

"Wu-ACK!"

"This would have been much simpler had you cooperated." The man snarled in his ear, tightening his hold on the struggling teen as another man approached him with the syringe.

Quatre closed his eyes, drawing all the emotions he could sense into him. His own emotions, his enemy's lustful emotions, the pain and sorrow of the hospital; it became a swirling hurricane inside the new-type's heart with his fragile soul as the eye.

Their victim seemed resigned to his fate. His captors smirked, "Not so tough now, are you?"

The empath opened his eyes.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12

:GLOMPS: I got REVIEWS::HUGGLES:

I LOVE getting REVIEWS!

I live for them!

Thank you everyone who took time to give me comments!

:GLOMPS/HUGGLES to all!

and cookies to those who are repeat reviewers:

Thank you to Kai-Li for Beta'ing!

:FLYING-TACKLE-GLOMP:

You rock!

-

Weissangel24

XxXxXxX

Chapter 12

XxXxXxX

_"Shimatta…" a strained voice cursed, wide chocolate orbs searching for an escape route. "It's all blocked up…" _

_"What now?" A quiet whisper murmured as the small teenager moved to help his partner. "We can't stay here, we'll be caught."_

_"We wait." A cold commanding voice stated, calculating eyes shifting between the two younger members of his team. Their conditions were difficult to determine in the dim lighting of their hiding place. The leader of Weiss could tell that his lover was bleeding badly and trying very hard not to let Bombay know. The little kitten was covered in bruises and minor cuts, but otherwise seemed fine. As for Yohji…_

_"For how long, Aya?" The oldest of them demanded his anger seemingly tangible. His behavior had seemed off lately. Short tempered, rashly violent instead of the usual calm and aloof mannerisms of Yohji. "Omi's right. We'll get caught if we stay here."_

_"…"_

_"Koi…" Violet met Chocolate. After a brief exchange of silent words that only two soul mates could understand, a mutual decision was reached._

_"Bombay…" Aya began, his gaze never leaving his lover's, "Call Protégé." _

_Cerulean eyes lit up with relief and anxiousness before closing in silent concentration. Like Aya and Ken, He and Nagi had their own means of communicating without words. It wasn't telepathy, as none of them were gifted with that ability; it was more like two destined souls connecting, exchanging a feeling or desire and understanding the need. It was as if the two souls merged into one and were the only things in existence._

_/'Nagi… Koi…'/_

_/'I'm here, Omi. Are you alright? How was the mission?'/_

_/'We need your help… We're trapped.'/_

_/'I'll be right there…'/_

XxXxXxX

Omi burst awake, sweat streaming along his skin as his breath hitched against his pounding heart. That same nightmare haunted him night after night since the disappearance of his lover.

A shudder ran down his spine, bringing a cry of anguish from his lips as he flopped back onto the bed, burying his face in his lover's pillow. 'Nagi…'

XxXxXxX

"Omi?" Ken's worried voice called as he rattled the doorknob. "Omi? Open the door."

XxXxXxX

"What the fuck is all that noise?" Yohji demanded, growling from his doorframe.

"It's Omi…" The brunette tried the door again, "He locked it! OMI!"

"You shouldn't do that." The blonde glared. "If it's locked, it's for good reason. Stop babying him and let him cope."

"Omi isn't you, Yohji." Ken snapped, "He can't pretend that he isn't hurting! That it's okay! He needs us!"

"You think so?" Balinese sneered, lighting a cigarette as he sauntered over toward the shorter boy. Pushing his teammate against the door, he blew smoke in Ken's face as he rubbed his bony hips against the former athlete suggestively. "Or maybe you need him?"

The former soccer player coughed, his face turning a pale shade of green. "W-What are you doing? S-stop it! Y-Yo-_gasp_- "

"He's almost an adult. He needs to act like one."

"W-what happened to wanting to preserve as much of his innocence as we could?" Ken whispered, cringing away from the imposing figure.

"Can't preserve what isn't there." The blonde breathed into the former soccer player's ear, before retreating back into his room and leaving the brunette in the hall, shaken.

XxXxXxX

The Chinese boy groaned as he slowly came to. "What the hell happened?" He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "How the hell did I end up out here?"

"WHAT THE HELL? AAAAAAAAAAAUGH…"

"Quatre?" He called, his hand reaching for his hidden holster as he burst into the hospital room. Skidding to a halt at the image that greeted him, the seasoned warrior felt his stomach somersault.

The thin blonde, whose body seemed to be swallowed by the too large hospital garments he was dressed in, stood in the midst of three unconscious heaps of man flesh. Quatre's skin seemed to be glowing dimly, though his eyes appeared to be void of life.

Tentatively, Wu Fei approached the empath, "Quatre?"

"They're dead."

The response was so quiet, that Chang almost didn't hear it. "Winner, what happened? Report!"

"More are coming…"

"Who?"

"Them…"

Wu Fei turned to look in the direction towards which Quatre had indicated. The doorway was blocked by six men, two of which were dressed as patients, one as a security guard and the last three as orderlies.

Raising his weapon against the threat, the Chinese warrior was surprised by his partner's protesting outburst, "NO!"

"Why?"

"They're puppets!" Quatre tried to explain, his gaze full of life once more, reflecting a conflict of emotions. "They aren't in control of their own actions. Someone is forcing them against their will." Azure eyes pleaded with onyx, "They're innocent, Wu Fei!" Shutting his eyes, he begged, "I can feel them…"

With a frustrated sigh, the agent lowered his gun, "What do you suggest? Willing or not, they'll kill us!"

"We can't fight them… so we have to retreat." A flash of pain crossed the injured boy's face before he began to sink to his knees, his energy spent. "We have to find the Puppeteer… only then can we save them!"

"Fine!" Chang agreed, catching his partner before his partner could completely collapse. Draping a pale arm across his shoulders, Wu Fei supported the weakened teen's weight. "Let's go!"

XxXxXxX

The Weiss kitten cringed as he listened to his teammates argue. Swirled in with his sorrow, was an underlying guilt of letting his family down. Yohji was right to hate him. He was so weak and useless now.

"Nagi…" He whispered, fighting off more tears.

/"_How long are you going to lie there doing nothing? Wasting valuable time_?"/

Cerulean eyes widened as a gasp escaped from his throat. "Schuldig…?"

/"_You promised me that you would look after him."/_ The voice in his head rang with accusations/"_You promised me that you wouldn't allow them to get a hold of him!_"/

"Schuldig… I-I…"

/"_Tell me why two Preventers are doing all they can to save him while you hide in the dark like a cowardly child_?"/

"I thought you were the one who took him." Omi replied lamely, trying to find an acceptable excuse.

/"_Don't be absurd_."/ The German sneered, appearing in the teen's open window. /"_Why would I hurt the Chibi_?"/

"He chose me and Weiss over you."

/"… _So he did_..."/

Omi fell silent.

"So are you going to be a man and rescue your lover? Or are you going to sit there sniveling like a snot nose brat?"

Bombay looked up at the figure standing in his window. "I'm going to find Nagi." He promised. "I'll bring him back."

"I'll hold you to that, Kid." Schuldig nodded, offering his hand to his enemy. "The Preventers can't do this alone. The ones who took Nagi are after the empath. If they get a hold of that one… all of Earth and the colonies will be in danger."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N: I'm sorry to say, that updates may

take a little longer then they have been.

Lifehas once again decided to torture me.

My parents (married almost 25 yrs) are getting a divorceand I'm not handling it very well.

So please bare with me.

I promise to update when I can.

-Weissangel24


	14. Chapter 13

XxXxXxX

Chapter 13

XxXxXxX

Getting out of the hospital without harming any civilian puppets was a real challenge. Opting to take the fire escapes in order to avoid the zombie-like mob had been futile and the Preventers soon found themselves cornered, fighting people who didn't know what they were doing. Trying to get past them without a physical confrontation was impossible, but the ex-Gundam pilots refused to take an innocent's life.

Weighing their options heavily, Wu Fei took in the condition of his partner. The small blonde had, despite his extensive injuries and obvious exhaustion, managed to keep up and ward off his fair share of attackers. That stamina impressed the Chinese warrior, though now wasn't the time to be saying so.

"Suggestions?" Wu Fei demanded, dodging a doctor wielding a scalpel before quickly disarming the woman and pushing her into the mob.

Winded, the empath bit his lip contemplatively. "We're between the second and third floor?"

"Yeah."

"Get to a second floor window and jump."

"Are you insane?" Wu Fei glared, twisting another attacker's arm behind them and pushing them away as Quatre knocked his own assailant off his feet. "In your current condition?"

"It might be a problem if the floor was higher up. I've leapt from Sandrock's cockpit before while injured and managed fine, and that was farther than two stories. You followed the ambulance in your car, right? If we can make it there, then we can escape." Stubborn eyes locked with uncertain, "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself!"

"And how do you expect to get past all these civilians? Even with disarming and disabling, they still keep coming. It's like they don't feel pain."

"That's because they don't." Quatre admitted, kicking a persistent man in the gut.

"Great." Wu Fei growled, seeing an opening and dashing through it.

"Chang!" The empath shouted, wrestling against a man three times his body size. "The fire extinguisher!"

Snatching the life-saving tool from the wall, the Chinese teen quickly pulled the safety cord and turned the freezing blast onto the man trying to break Quatre's neck.

The sudden burst of frigid temperature was enough to startle the puppet into conscious control. Blinking, and horrified at his currant position of trying to kill some kid, the man quickly released his victim. "I-I'm sorry!" He stammered out, "I-I didn't mean… I didn't want... I-I don't know… What's going on?"

Sympathetically, Quatre smiled reassuringly at the man, "It's okay, I know. It's not your fault."

"Winner, you can play guidance councilor after we're out of danger!" Wu Fei chastised, turning his frosty weapon on the crowd that blocked their escape. Using quick, short bursts, the Preventers hastened their retreat.

"Wu Fei…" the new-type called, opening a side window, and scanning for obstacles. "This is perfect! The main gate's canopy is right below us. We can break the jump."

"Fine. Go. I'll be right behind you."

XxXxXxX

It was dark.

Always dark.

And cold.

He didn't know if it was because he was in a room with

no windows, lights or heat…

Or if it was because he was trapped between life and death.

He did know that he was in hell.

That the arms he had fought hard to get to…

were no longer available.

That the voice of love and comfort that he longed to hear…

was far out of reach.

He knew that if he weren't dead already…

It wouldn't be long until he was.

He knew that for all his power…

He was more helpless then a newborn.

Sighing in apparent defeat…

Nagi resigned to his fate.

XxXxXxX

Landing next to the blonde, Wu Fei threw aside the now empty extinguisher. "Come on, my car is this way." He offered his hand to the increasingly pale empath. "You didn't get hurt jumping?"

"N-no…" Quatre shuddered, gladly accepting his partner's help. "I'm just a bit… overwhelmed… so much pain and confusion…"

"We're almost there." Chang encouraged, pointing to his car not twenty-five feet away.

"Wu Fei, wait." The empath whispered, pulling on the taller teen's arm, "There's something wrong here…"

"Yeah, there's a mob of mindless puppets out to kill us." The Chinese boy glared, "The car is right there, let's go!"

"I'm telling you something's not…"

A sudden explosion sent both battle-trained teens to the ground, arms covering their heads in an effort to protect them against flying shrapnel.

Looking up, Wu Fei felt his heart drop as he stared at the infernal that was once his car. "My car… They blew up my car!"

"At least it wasn't you." Quatre pointed out, straining to get to his feet and limping over to a motorcycle. After a quick fiddling with the wires, the low rumble of the bike's engine purred into life. "May I remind you that the puppets are still after us? So suck it up! It was just a car."

Glaring at the blonde, the raven-haired Preventer got to his feet and approached the bike. "It was not just a car." He sulked.

"Give me your gun." Quatre demanded ignoring his partner's comment.

"What! Why?"

"Cause you can't shoot while driving." The blonde responded sharply. "And in my current condition, I can't maneuver the motorcycle. I have a feeling that something with more spirit than puppets will be sent after us."

"Fine." Wu Fei agreed, climbing onto their commandeered ride, "Just hang on tight."

"I've told you before…" Quatre glared at his partner's back, climbing onto the bike and wrapping his arms around the lithe teen's waist, "You don't have to worry about me. I-"

"-can take care of yourself." The Chinese boy smirked at the Arabian, "You keep saying that."

"And I'll keep saying it until you get that through your thick head!" The blonde nearly sulked, "I'm not so weak and helpless as you seem to think!"

"No." Wu Fei agreed, revving the bike before peeling out of the parking lot, "You're not."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…

A/N: My birthday is tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N I had forgotten a key piece of the story, and needed to fix it.

Of course, deleting the chapter meant

all my heart felt gratitude got erased as well.

So :EXTRA GLOMPS/HUGGLES: to Kai-Li for beta'ing

You always provide such wonderful suggestions!

and :Glomps and Cookies: to those who review(ed)

-Weissangel24

XxXxXxX

Chapter 14

XxXxXxX

Wu Fei sighed as he rubbed his temple in an effort to relieve the headache that was beginning to form. "He was right, too. Not even half a block later and we had six cycles on our tail. Quatre shot two of their bikes causing them to explode upon impact. Another one took a turn too sharply, lost control and crashed into a fuel tanker, and I managed to evade the last three."

"Do you ever get tired of being underestimated by the bad guys?" Duo scoffed.

"I don't think we were being underestimated, Duo." Wu Fei objected. "It was almost as if they weren't even trying- like they wanted us to escape…"

XxXxXxX

"They're gone." The Chinese Preventer announced as he turned onto another road.

"That was too easy." Quatre shook his head, tightening his grip on his partner's waist. "These people should be professionals…"

"Maybe we're giving them too much credit?" Wu Fei suggested.

"Or maybe they're trying to get us to lower our guard…" The empath replied, wincing as they went over a rocky patch of the road, jarring his strained body.

"Where to?"

"My place… I need to get out of these hospital clothes. I resemble a person who's escaped from the psyche ward."

Wu Fei chuckled at that, "Is that wise? They could be waiting for us."

"I think it's better then letting them know where you live." The blonde reasoned, "No reason for both of our places to be trashed… also… I want to know what Trowa took."

"Took?" The teen raised an eyebrow, encouraging the other boy to continue. He received no response, however, besides the grasp around his waist tightening again for a brief moment before relaxing once more.

XxXxXxX

Ginji Amano and his partner, both in business and in love, Ban Midou frowned as they surveyed the shambles that once resembled Makubex's mother computer. When Juubei's sister, Sakura, came to the restaurant looking for help, the pair didn't want to believe that something could have happened to the computer-generated boy. They had willing returned to the Limitless Fortress to check up on the genius.

"Ban?" The blonde whimpered, "What happened? Where is he?"

"Makubex?" Sakura called, frantically searching for her lover. "Makubex?"

"Ginj, I want you to light up the room." The Jagan user ordered.

"Sure, Ban." The younger adult nodded, allowing his natural voltage to power up and illuminated the dank room.

Once visibility had improved, the Get Backers took a second look around the room. In the far corner, beneath some fallen computer screens and cables, was a strange, sporadic flickering of light.

"Makubex!" Ginji called, rushing to move the debris. "Answer me, Makubex!"

"G-Ginji…" a quiet voice whimpered when the small teenager was able to look upon his friend.

The Lightening Emperor just froze in shock. The boy-genius that lay before him was transparent and what little they could see of the younger man was frizzing in and out of focus. "What happened?" The blonde electric eel demanded, "Makubex, what's wrong?"

The computer-generated boy grimaced as if in pain, "A-a virus… I-I can't stop it… they destroyed… my… computer… They didn't… want… me… to… see..."

"See what?" The dangerous tone of the emperor was beginning to replace the carefree chattering of Ginji Amano. "Who did this?"

"Rozen kruetz…" The boy managed before his ice blue eyes slid shut and his virtual body flickered dangerously.

XxXxXxX

Minutes later, Wu Fei had the blonde in the apartment that Quatre was temporarily renting. After sitting the smaller teen down at his table, he shifted through various cupboards searching for a kettle, tea and cups. "When was the last time you ate anything?" Wu Fei asked when the rumbling of the empath's stomach echoed in the room.

"While we were talking with Kazu…" the boy whispered, hiding a grimace of pain.

The Chinese boy went to the fridge in pursuit of some nutritious ingredients. "Quatre, where is all of your food?"

"I just got this place yesterday. I haven't been able to go to the store yet."

"How about I order out then?" Wu Fei suggested, taking out his cell phone, "Chinese?"

"Coincidence?" Quatre teased half-heartedly.

The Oriental rolled his eyes, "It's healthier than Pizza and I didn't remember if you liked Thai, okay?"

"Chinese is fine." The Arabian replied in a low voice.

"Then give me a minute." He requested, speed-dialing his favorite eat-out. The empath's apartment was outside the restaurant's delivery circle, however, they knew Wu Fei rather well and for a few extra dollars, wouldn't mind bringing their food the extra distance. "After I order, I'll take a look at your injuries to make sure that no additional damage was caused."

The blonde nodded before asking, "Why are you being nice to me? Are you just building it up until my guard is down before you let me have it? I mean… Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Some things are more important… Besides… I promised not to lie anymore." The Chinese teen murmured, waiting for the phone to be answered while watching the defeated posture of his exceptionally strong partner. After a few moments, his call was picked up and Wu Fei quickly stated their order and the address it was to be delivered to. Upon hanging up, he asked, "Where is your first aid kit?"

"In a box in the bathroom." The Arabian answered promptly, purposely avoiding eye contact with his partner.

With a curt nod, the Preventer left to fetch the necessary supplies. Upon his return, Wu Fei noticed how quiet and withdrawn the other teen had become. "Quatre?" He prodded, resting his hand gently on his seated partner's shoulder.

"Chang…" The empath whispered, "I… I need to ask a favor of you."

Onyx eyes scrutinized the new-type as he hunched over himself, blonde flaxen locks over-shadowing azure eyes. He could hear the strain in that usually commanding voice, giving it a vulnerable tone, "Anything."

Slender fingers raked against pale shoulders as Quatre hugged himself tighter. "Please… leave."

"Why?"

"I-I can't… I can't take this much longer…" The teen shuddered, "I don't want to be seen as weak anymore…"

"I think you're very strong, Quatre." Wu Fei commended. "I admire you a lot despite what my past behavior indicates… and… I love you."

Pain-filled eyes turned to him in disbelief. With a gentle smile, the Preventer knelt before the Arabian and lifted the smaller teen's chin. "Even the strongest warrior knows when to ask for help, Quatre." He told him before leaning in and kissing the startled empath. Pulling back, Wu Fei was concerned to see tears slipping down white cheeks. Wiping them away with his thumb, he whispered, "Let me help you. Let me be your strength…"

Several moments passed as Quatre sat there seemingly oblivious to the deep confessions Wu Fei had made, before crumpling into a boneless heap in the Asian's arms, weeping.

A bit unnerved to see his fellow ex-pilot falling apart, Wu Fei held the smaller teen tightly, offering what meager comfort he could.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Quatre gasped, trying to regain control of himself. "I-I usually h-handle… this b-better!"

"Your empathy?"

The smaller teen nodded.

"It's okay." The Chinese boy soothed, not knowing what else to do. "Have you ever tried meditation? It calms your spiritual and mental states and gives them focus as well as balance."

"H. t-tried to show me…" The blonde sniffled, his arms leaving Wu Fei's body to encircle himself in a useless effort to quell the shakes that racked his small frame.

"What happened?"

"He decided that it would be more advantageous that I controlled my empathy without a crutch."

"Yeah, I can see that's working real well." Wu Fei scoffed.

"It really hasn't been an issue… I've learned to accept others emotions as white noise and filter out the ones I need."

"Then why did it get so out of control?"

"Stress? I dunno… Between you and Omi, then Trowa and the hospital… It was too much, I guess."

With a raised eyebrow, Wu Fei couldn't keep from asking, "I understand Omi, Trowa and the hospital. Those are a lot of strong negative emotions all in a short time span. You really didn't get any time to recuperate… But me?"

"You are a jumbled storm of emotions, Fei." Quatre explained, burying his face in his partner's well-toned chest and relaxing in that supporting strength. "You can't decide whether to hate me or not, self depreciation and denial, anger, protectiveness…" The blonde shook his head, "And others I can't identify. For all your meditation, Wu Fei, you are not a calm person."

"Just imagine how horrible I'd be if I didn't meditate." The Chinese boy replied with a chuckle, "Anyways, it sounds to me like you need a vacation."

"No, we need to find Nagi." Quatre stated firmly. "When we find him, Omi's pain will heal; I'll know what happened to Trowa and you… you can finally get your wish and be rid of me."

"Don't say that!" Wu Fei ordered, shaking the pale shoulders roughly, forcing the empath to turn and meet his eyes. "Don't presume to know what is in my heart!"

"But I can feel it…" Quatre protested. "The desire to be rid of me is so strong…"

"If I wanted to be rid of you, do you really think I'd have stayed with you at the hospital? Do you believe that I'd be kneeling here right now?" The ebony haired teen shook his head, "Would I have kissed you?"

The overwhelmed empath sighed sadly, "Are you still lying?"

"No. I'm not lying to you. There is something I want to be rid of, but it's not you." The Preventer denied, leaning in and kissing the other boy tenderly on the lips.

Quatre resisted the kiss at first, but quickly melted into it as his heart relished in the strong emotions his partner was emanating. "Fei…" he whimpered, pushing away slightly, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Don't play mind games with me…"

"No game." The Chinese boy promised, pulling the other into a much more willing, needier and deeper kiss. Encouraged by the enticing responses the smaller teen offered, Wu Fei soon had his partner on the kitchen floor.

They didn't hear the delivery boy's knock.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 15

09/23/06 A/N: Kai-Li mentioned that the link I provided for the lemon still wasn't working. Here is the same chapter with an updated link!

A/N: FYI, for those who are interested.

I have written my first ever lemon scene!

It occurs in between chapters 14 and 15.

If you are interested in reading the citrus, you can find it here:

http: (slash-slash) www (dot) mediaminer (dot) org (slash) fanfic (slash) view (underscore) ch (dot) php?cid (equals) 441004& submit (equals) View (plus) Chapter&id (equals) 122189

(Just retype it and insert the correct punctuation.

If it doesn't work, email me and I'll send you the chapter! )

IF Yaoi Lemons aren't your thing, don't worry!

Nothing crucial happens in the chapter!

You can just skip it and continue here!

Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

Chapter 15

XxXxXxX

Violet eyes stared at the blushing Chinese teen, "Don't tell me you…"

Wu Fei's face turned an even deeper red, not meeting Trowa's murderous glare.

"But he was injured!" Duo ranted on, "He was stressed out!"

"Believe me, he was more than willing. Now will you please just let me continue?"

"Spare us the details." The banged boy muttered.

XxXxXxX

"Ken?" The redhead called, placing a gentle hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

The former soccer player shook his head, "He's gone." He whispered. "Omi's gone."

"What?" The leader of Weiss hurriedly stepped into the teen's empty bedroom. "Where did he go?" Aya demanded.

"I don't know." The brunette answered, "I woke up when I heard him crying, but Yohji, the prick, stopped me before I could get to him…By the time Kudo went back into his room, Omi had disappeared."

"We'll find him." Abyssinian promised his lover. "We know he didn't leave through the door, so let's start looking for clues underneath his window."

Ken nodded as he allowed his boyfriend and leader to guide him out of the house. As worried as he was about his younger teammate, his thoughts dwelled on the obnoxious blonde's unusually crude and intrusive behavior.

Something just wasn't right.

XxXxXxX

Laying awake, listening to the gentle snores of his bedmate, Wu Fei was lost in troublesome thoughts. He was worried about his partner… Partner? No… they were lovers now… At least he thought they were. The Chinese boy didn't know where Quatre stood on that topic. True, they had been intimate… He hadn't meant to go as far as they did. His intentions had been to merely comfort the teenager, not seduce him.

XxXxXxX

"Yeah right." The braided teen interrupted.

"Duo." Hiiro warned, not looking up from his laptop. The frustration resulting from the lack of success in his search for their hiding friend was beginning to slip into the perfect soldier's body language. His voice held an uncharacteristic edge to match the tenseness in his shoulders.

During the war, the blonde had almost been caught due to insufficient skills in covering his tracks. Seeing a potential security risk, but not wanting to execute the petite pilot; 01 taught the smaller boy in stolen moments at various safe-houses. Now, he didn't know what was worse. The fact that Quatre was hiding so well or that Hiiro had been the one to show him how.

Noticing his lover's agitation, Duo reached out and gently massaged the stiff neck muscles. "Sorry, continue."

XxXxXxX

The smaller teen sighed contentedly as he shifted in his sleep, coming closer to Wu Fei. Curling his lithe frame around the oriental boy, Quatre nuzzled tan-skinned shoulder before relaxing once again into serene slumber.

Wu Fei moaned, quietly as the memories of the taste of the pale boy's skin, his lips, his _very_ talented mouth, his touch… of being buried deep within the blonde's heat, and the sounds of pleasure the smaller teen made as they both came.

XxXxXxX

"I really don't want to be hearing this." Trowa protested furiously.

"Too bad." Wu Fei snapped back.

XxXxXxX

'What have I done?' He mentally berated himself.

"I'm not promiscuous." A quiet tenor cut into the Chinese boy's thoughts. "I can't be."

"I never said you were." Onyx eyes shifted to find themselves under azure speculation.

"You didn't have to." Quatre replied, "I can feel your concerns… I didn't do anything that I haven't wanted to do for a long time. I have no regrets."

"You say that now." The raven-haired teen ground out bitterly, moving to sit up. "What happens in the morning? When you realize that I've taken advantage of you?"

The blonde sighed, "Fei… You're not listening to me." He reached out to snatch his lover's wrist, keeping the oriental from leaving. "My empathy prevents me from having flings, Wu Fei. It won't let me bed anyone unless there is a true reciprocation of my emotions to connect with."

"What are you talking about, Quat?"

"Hmm." The boy purred happily, "You called me Quat… I like it…"

"Don't change the subject… Quat."

Blushing with the nickname, Quatre explained, "My life becomes bound to the life of my lover. No matter the distance, I can feel my lover's emotions, hear whispers of thoughts and my body reacts to what happens to my lover…"

"Meaning?" Wu Fei pressed when the smaller boy fell silent.

"… An example?"

"Okay."

"W-when Trowa… Y-you shot him… right?"

"Yes."

"In the shoulder."

"Yes."

Quatre shifted his battered body, though, to Wu Fei, the damage didn't seem as bad as it had been earlier in the evening, into a sitting position allowing the sheets to pool around his bare waist. "Right here." He asked, pointing to a darkened bruise close to his collarbone.

"Yes, in that exact… same spot… Oh Nataku…" Wu Fei shuddered, reaching out to brush his fingers against the tender skin, a horrified look on his face. "You mean to tell me that if I had killed him…"

"I'm not sure. It's never come to that."

"And now…"

"I'm bonded with you."

"Why?" Wu Fei demanded, "Why would you put- Why would you allow-I'm a Preventer, DAMN IT!"

"Because I love you!" Quatre hugged his knees, looking anywhere except at his lover, "I trust you… I have for a very long time."

"But if you knew…"

"Then what?" The blonde snapped, glaring at the raven-haired teen. "I'm supposed to remain celibate my entire life? Give me a break, Chang! I'm human! Damn it!" He swore, shakily climbing out of the bed, "Now I'm glad I never told him… if you're reacting this way… I can't imagine how…"

"Him?" Wu Fei interrupted, grabbing the smaller teen and pulling him back onto the mattress. "You mean Barton?"

Worn out, the empath nodded. "I thought you knew."

"I suspected."

"It doesn't matter." Quatre closed his eyes. "Trowa will never want me that way again."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel his heart."The empath murmured, not looking at his lover. "He's ashamed… too guilt ridden, believing I'll never forgive him… Trowa's given up hope."

"Then you should give it back to him." Wu Fei replied after a few moments of contemplative silence.

"WHAT?" Quatre gasped, disbelief, shock and a hint of betrayal flickered in his eyes.

"If what you say is true…" The Chinese boy continued before the blonde could respond, "Then this is important to you, not just emotionally but physically as well."

"…"

"All I'm saying is that you should talk to him, when he's in his own mind again, and offer him the chance to be with you."

Quatre stared at the Chinese boy, "Why? Why would you suggest such a thing? After last night?"

"Quat…" Wu Fei sighed, taking the trembling empath's hand in his own. "I just want you happy. You loved Barton first. Your concern for him tells me that you still love him and I don't even need empathy to tell me that." He teased, earning a small smile from the confused teen. " You need him."

"But…"

"I will always be there for you, I'll always love you… but I'm not the one you're supposed to be with. You have to get him back."

"How?"

"Follow your emotions."

XxXxXxX

"Tell me you did not just pull a Hiiro Yui." The braided boy snorted.

"Did you really tell him that?" Trowa asked, studying the raven-haired teen from under his curtain of bangs.

"I did."

"Why?"

Wu Fei was surprised that Hiiro was the one who had asked the question, "Because," He replied, a gentler expression taking over his face, "Quatre needed to know… that the choice was his…"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 16

XxXxXxX

Chapter 16

XxXxXxX

Quatre paused his packing when a sudden wave of emotion swept through his heart, "Wu Fei…" He whispered, reaching up and rubbing the area gently. "Trowa…"

"Master Quatre?" Rashid addressed.

With a harsh swallow, the blonde glanced up at his towering bodyguard and friend. "Yes?"

"The shuttle is ready as soon as you are. The taxi will be here within forty-five minutes."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" The burly man pressed, "Wouldn't it be better to try and resolve the dispute that has brewed between the three of you?"

The empath smiled as the fatherly love emanated from the older man, "I appreciate your advice, Rashid… I really do… But… If I tell them what's wrong with me, if I go back now, then it'll be like I'm trapping them. This isn't something I can fix. They have to come to terms and figure out a solution."

"And if it's not the solution you need?"

"Then I'll die."

XxXxXxX

"Tro, you okay?" Duo frowned, "You look awfully pale all of a sudden."

The emerald-eyed teen didn't acknowledge his braided friend. "Hiiro… You have to find him…"

"I'm close." The Japanese boy answered, "He's here in the city. When Duo calls him back, I'll be able to cut out some of the points the signal is bouncing off of and trace the call to its source. Then we'll know exactly where he is."

"That's not going to be fast enough!" Trowa snapped.

"What's wrong?" Wu Fei whispered.

"He's crying." The tall ex-pilot shuddered, bringing his arms around himself as he closed his eyes against the invisible torment he felt, "Not again… Please, Quatre… not again…"

"I'll keep searching." Hiiro promised, before pointing at Wu Fei. "You keep talking."

The Chinese teen nodded, placing a comforting hand on the agitated banged boy's shoulder.

XxXxXxX

The next morning found both Preventers in better moods. Wu Fei felt strangely at ease with the smaller teen who, in turn, seemed more in control and in less pain.

While his lover was in the shower, Chang took a brisk walk down the street to a little café on the corner. There he bought a suitable muffin and tea for his partner, as well as for himself, along with the morning newspaper. The front page featured a story about strange happenings at the hospital from last night. The Chinese teen inwardly groaned at the picture of the charred remains of his once prized vehicle. He did not value many physical possessions, but that car had meant a great deal to him.

He sighed. There wasn't anything he could do about his beloved car now. He just had to keep reminding himself that the empath had been right when he said, "At least it wasn't you."

XxXxXxX

Quatre looked up with a small smile as his lover entered the small apartment bearing breakfast. "I wondered where you had gone off to." He greeted, accepting the steaming beverage as well as the mushroom shaped meal that Wu Fei had offered him. "Thank you."

"No problem." The raven-haired teen shrugged, leaning down to kiss the smaller Preventer. "How are you this morning?"

"Hmm." The blonde purred happily. "Fine… I feel almost… rejuvenated. Well rested."

"That's hard to believe, considering adventures of last night." Wu Fei shook his head, adding sugar to his own tea. "Are you sure you're alright? I don't want you omitting the truth just to appear strong. You're already strong, I told you that."

"I know." Quatre smiled cheekily as a cute blush crossed his face. "And I'm not omitting anything. I honestly do feel much better. Even while I was showering, I noticed that most of the bruising and cuts from Trowa's assault have faded into almost nothing."

"Really?" Wu Fei frowned, reaching over and pulling the light fabric of his partner's shirt aside so that he could see for himself. "You don't usually heal quickly."

"It is unusual." The empath admitted.

"How?"

"I think a better question is: 'why?'" Quatre raised an eyebrow as he sipped his tea.

"Why?" The Chinese boy seemed confused.

"It's a much better way of learning information. 'How' gives you the mechanics behind an event. Although important, it doesn't explain a whole lot for the simple reason that it doesn't offer a reason for the events, and without a reason, 'How' doesn't matter at all. 'Why' explains motivation and cause. It opens a new door of understanding."

"Okay. Why did you heal so quickly?"

"Why weren't you influenced by the puppeteer?"

Wu Fei rolled his eyes, "That's not fair, Quat. You can't answer a question with a question."

"Really?" The blonde grinned mischievously.

"What are you up to?"

"There are three main 'Laws', if you will, that govern all attack powers that new-types have."

"Attack powers?"

The empath sighed, mentally ordering his thoughts for an easer explanation. "New-types that have a passive power, like me, can't use it to manipulate anyone else, or to cause damage. Basically, the only one who knows about the power is the new-type and anybody they've told."

"Okay."

"An active power manipulates people, objects or circumstances to the will of the New-Type, most often leading to destructive outcomes either mentally or physically and are almost always the cause of 'Witch Hunts'."

"An example?"

"I can feel your emotions, I can give you a whisper of mine, but I can't force you to change how you feel." At his lover's nod, the new-type continued, "A Telekinetic, for example, can manipulate objects around him to float. Some can even manipulate the air and space enough to fly, or teleport."

"Like our vic Nagi."

"Correct."

"So what are these laws?"

The blonde gave a shaky smile. "Number 1: They are not to be displayed in public, especially around media. Number 2: They are not to be used to kill…"

"Yeah, I bet these 'Laws' don't get followed too closely."

A smile of what seemed to be satisfaction crept up to Quatre's lips as he retorted the Chinese successor's spiteful words, "Most of the New-types I've met do follow these pretty closely. If they are forced to break them, it's usually for saving a civilian or in self-defense."

"But not all."

The smaller teen shook his head, the faint smile quickly disappearing to make way for the sad expression on the pale face housed next. "No. Not all. There is a foundation stationed in Germany that trains New-Types to use all of their power at the maximum capacity in order to make them lethal soldiers. This organization and its sub-levels are notorious for horrors that I can't even begin to describe. They have been around for centuries, long before the first colony was built. They stand behind the majority of the Earth's bloodiest times… from the Philistines to OZ. They are strong and ruthless, and seek absolute power above all else…"

"Sounds like you've run into them before." Wu Fei frowned, taking his lover's thin trembling hands into his own.

"I…" Quatre sighed. "I was sent to their school when I was a child. My powers were so out of control…"

"Rozen Kruetz?"

"Yes. I don't remember what happened… but I didn't stay there very long. Now I run into them every so often, and it almost never ends well."

"Might it have something to do with your active power?" The Chinese Preventer asked.

The blonde gave him a confused look, "My empathic ability is passive. I don't have an active power."

"Then how do you explain what happened last night?" Wu Fei pressed, "In your hospital room. You killed three men without even touching them."

Quatre's confusion grew. "I don't know what you're talking about, Fei. What men?"

"At the hospital, three men tried to drug and presumably kidnap you. By the time I was able to get to you, they were dead."

"You said you'd stay with me, I slept… and then we were fighting the puppets..." The empath shook his head, "What men?"

"You don't remember." Onyx eyes narrowed. Putting that information aside for further thought at a later time, Chang tactfully directed the conversation back on track. "What was the third law?"

"They can't be use on another new-type." The blonde readily answered, grateful for the change in subject.

Wu Fei's eyes went wide at the realization of what Quatre's words implied.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 17

:GLOMPS: Thank you Kai-Li for the beta!

:pouts slightly: limited reviews and none mentioning the lemon I worked on ALL summer long! Please, even if it completely sucked, if you read it, let me know?

XxXxXxX

Chapter 17

XxXxXxX

"Hold it!" Duo held up his hands to halt the Chinese teen's story, "You almost got me, Fei." He shook his head, "You had me believing that you had slept with Quat, but then you had to throw in being a New-Type. That's just ridiculous!"

"You can believe that Quatre is a New-Type, but the idea of me having an unusual gift is too farfetched?"

"You asked us to continue where Quatre left off." Trowa began, "Why would he admit to something that would piss you off only to insult your intelligence by lying?"

The braided boy rolled his eyes, snorting. "You saying you believe him?"

"I'm saying that Wu Fei is too honorable to invent stories." Emerald orbs glared at the disbeliever, oblivious to the Chinese boy's stunned look.

"What is your ability?" Hiiro asked, paused in his previously incessant typing.

"I don't think there is a name for my gift." Chang admitted. "I'm not even sure as to the extent of what I can do…"

"He's a healer of sorts." Trowa supplied. "Somehow… he's able to give his own strength to help another."

"Hn." Hiiro frowned thoughtfully, "Is it just that you can share strength, or have you actually healed someone?"

The Chinese teen shrugged.

"I'm not surprised by your gift." The hacker continued, directing his gaze at his computer screen. "With all the mediating you do, you have a very tight control over your body's energy. With time, and a little training, you could probably become a metaphysician."

"That's generally called life support." Duo snickered, earning himself a hard yank on his braid. "YEEAAH-OW! HIIRO!" He hollered, clutching the base of his neck, "That's attached you Know!"

"Behave." The Japanese teen warned.

"Yeah, whatever." The braided teen sulked. "I still don't know if I buy this."

"I didn't believe it myself at first, Maxwell. I thought it was Quatre's doing…"

"But his health improved." Shinigami nodded, "When the events of the evening should have injured him further."

"Correct."

"I just find it hard to believe that three of us are new-types…" Duo mused. "Those Bastards probably had that in mind when searching for pilots for the Gundams… It can't be a coincidence… Can it?"

"Three?" Trowa looked surprised.

"Yeah." The amethyst eyes blinked, "Q, 'Ro an' Fei… unless you have a secret ability? 'Cuz I know I don't… at least not yet. Is it possible that we'll develop one? Cuz I don't think Fei had his during the wars, even though both Q and 'Ro had theirs. Maybe it's only a matter of time befor-"

"Duo, shut up." Hiiro shook his head, "Think about it Barton… How do you think I survived self-detonation? It wasn't thanks to your sister's cooking, I can tell you that."

The banged teen quirked a smile at the memory of Catherine's horrid food.

"You'd have to be a new-type in order to live through that, Barton!" Wu Fei agreed.

Trowa's amusement faded, "But I'm not… The puppeteer was able to manipulate me."

"Keep going, Fei." Duo encouraged. "I want to get through this before I call Quat back. I want to know what I'm dealing with."

"Okay." The Chinese teen nodded, "From what Sally shared with me afterwards, Lady Une was having a major conniption with the disaster left at the hospital."

"I bet she threatened all your valuable parts." Shinigami smirked evilly.

XxXxXxX

Lady Une inwardly groaned. Her best operatives were missing, not answering pages, phones or emails; plus there was a hospital full of confused, injured, and not so pleasant people. "Listen up people!" She barked orders, trying to bring order to the chaos. "Sally, take care of the wounded. Set up the rating system and get the most serious conditions under control!"

"Alright, alright… Jeeze, the woman is a slave driver… like I don't know how to handle an emergency situation…" The doctor grumbled, before issuing her own commands to her medical team. "Swanson, Pike, Mason. You're with me. We'll take the third floor. Wayne, Orion and Sohma take this floor. Radio if you need help."

Several acknowledgements of "Ma'am!" sounded as the medics rushed to do their appointed jobs.

Meanwhile Une continued to order subordinates. "You two get statements, Salvador get photographs…"

No one noticed the two assassins slip from shadow to shadow.

XxXxXxX

Omi stared at the damage to the hospital. "This is where we brought Nagi…What happened?"

The German sighed, rubbing his temples. "Damn."

"Schuldig?"

"They've beaten us here…"

"Who?"

The Weiss assassin glared at the telepath as the taller killer brushed past him and strode into the medical facility. With a resigned sigh, the kitten followed.

XxXxXxX

"So what's our plan of action for today?" Quatre asked. "I sincerely doubt that we'll be able to pick up anything useful at the hospital. Any evidence will have been contaminated by the mob of puppets last night… if not completely misleading…"

"What do you suggest?" The Chinese boy asked, raising an eyebrow towards his partner.

The blonde smiled cheekily, "My first suggestion wouldn't be at all productive."

"And that would be…?"

"We spend the day in bed and see how loud I can make you scream?"

"As enticing as that is… I don't think that would help Nagi."

"Which leads me to my second suggestion…?" Quatre sipped his tea, his former devious expression quickly replaced by a calm though serious façade. The abruptness of the change surprised the silent Wu Fei so that he nearly missed what his partner was saying. "We head towards the Limitless fortress. There are friends of Kazuki who live in that area and may have a clue to any unusual New-type activity… Plus, according to Kazu, Ginji and his partner Ban run a recovery business… they may be able to assist us."

Nodding, the oriental agreed, "When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. The Limitless fortress is not a place to be lost in at night." The empath shuddered, "It attracts the worst kinds of evil…"

XxXxXxX

"Sakura," Ban addressed the upset young woman as she hovered over the unresponsive, translucent form of her digital lover. "Where's Needle boy and Thread head?"

"I don't know." The cloth user sighed. "Juubei left several days ago to meet with Mr. Shido… He hasn't returned. Mr. Kazuki has been gone for weeks."

"Did the Needle and Thread have a fight or somethin'?"

The girl nodded. "My brother wanted him to return to the Limitless Fortress; Mr. Kazuki wanted Juubei to leave."

"Juubei cares for Kazu a lot, doesn't he?" Ginji smiled happily.

"Yes…" Sakura smiled gently as she smoothed back Makubex's silvery hair. "They were born to be at one another's side."

"If we call Kazu, maybe he'd know where Juubei is?" The human electric eel suggested enthusiastically.

"Mr. Kazuki is not answering his phone." The girl frowned, "And with the computer system infected, I'm unable to send an email."

"Then let's get a hold of Monkey-Boy." Ban shrugged, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ginji grinned.

"Madoka hasn't seen him since yesterday." Sakura informed the recovery team, tears in her eyes. "I called her trying to find Juubei… I was hoping he could help Makubex!"

"Don't cry, Sakura!" The blonde exclaimed, "Don't worry! We'll find Juubei and Kazuki! We'll get them back!" He turned his hopeful gaze to his partner, "Right, Ban?"

"Do you even have to ask, baka?" The Jagan wielder snorted, "Of course we'll get them back! We ARE the Get Backers Recovery Service after all!"

XxXxXxX

"Good morning!" A cheery voice greeted when they entered the hall. The Preventers turned and acknowledged the young redheaded woman from the night before. "I hope you're feeling better, Blondie! You seem too nice of a guy to be ill!"

"Uh… Thank you." Quatre smiled, "I'm feeling much better… Miss?"

"Lizzie. That's great! Of course with Mr. Sexy here rushing to the rescue like that… Wow… It's no wonder you two didn't hear the delivery guy! I think that half the building heard ya!"

The empath stifled a snicker as Wu Fei's face transferred from fiery red to blanched white. "I forgot that you had ordered dinner."

"Li is going to be furious with me." The raven-haired teen complained. "Having him deliver all the way out here and not be paid? I won't be able to eat there for a month!"

"Li?" Lizzie giggled, "That ultra-sexy, god among men? Don't worry about it, I took care of him."

"I'm afraid to ask." Wu Fei raised a weary eyebrow.

"Let's just say that was the best Chinese food I've ever had." She giggled again before glancing at her watch, "Oh God! I'm late again! Damn it!" With a frustrated growl, Lizzie slammed her apartment door shut and pushed past the new lovers. "Sorry!" She called back, before disappearing down the staircase. "See ya around, Blondie!"

"Bye!" Quatre waved, an amused smile on his face.

"Energetic, isn't she."

"She reminds me of Duo." The empath mused.

"Thanks for that wonderful visual." Wu Fei groaned, hiding the minuscule smirk at the thought.

"Come on…" Quatre pressed, pulling on his partner's arm to where they had parked the borrowed bike from the previous night. "The Limitless Fortress waits for no one."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 18

:HUGGLES: Kai-Li is the greatest! She puts up with my bad grammar and poor spelling. She deserves a medal or at least a tray of cookies!

XxXxXxX

Chapter 18

XxXxXxX

"Duo, I need you to call Quatre now." Hiiro announced, his glare steadily darkening with frustration at the innocent machine.

"It's too early." The braided boy protested. "It'd be suspicious and he'll run if he suspects."

"He's right, Hiiro." Wu Fei agreed, checking his watch. "I don't like it myself, but we need to wait another twenty minutes."

"At least that long." Trowa nodded. "Otherwise, he'll disappear and we'll never find him… For being as well-known as the heir to the Winner Fortune is, Quatre is exceptionally good at hiding when he doesn't want to be found."

"Better than me?" The braided boy demanded incredulously.

"It's a risk we may have to take." The Japanese boy argued. "He's going to leave."

"How can you tell?" Duo asked, leaning over his love's shoulder so he could see the screen.

"Quatre's just had a large sum of money transferred from his Earth account to several dummy accounts on L4. I've also located a flight plan that has been registered within the last ten minutes."

"Damn it!" Shinigami growled. "Quat, you self-centered bastard!"

"I've found the line that he's piggybacking off of, but I haven't located the source yet…" Hiiro shook his head as his fingers flew over the keys. "He has a lot of security… more than usually necessary."

"Q's hiding. He knows that the only one who has a chance of finding him is you." The braided teen pointed out before adding smugly. "I'd have a lot of security too."

"It's not just that." Prussian eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "The extra firewalls and traps are on obsolete system files. The important ones like his banking transactions, WE records, Family records, and Medical history are barely protected at all."

Wu Fei and Trowa exchanged a sharp glance, "Which ones are protected?" The oriental demanded.

"Security, transportation, memory, music, word documents, his web usage… individual files labeled Zero through Seven with no descriptions and…" The hacker raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Photoshop?"

"Shit…" Trowa swore, "How did he label the ones with numbers? With words or digits?"

"Numbers."

"Each number has a zero in front?" The banged boy asked.

"Yes. 00, 01, 02, 03…" Hiiro glanced up at the usually silent teen. "Do you know what they are?"

"Have you tried opening any of them?" Wu Fei inquired.

"No, I was going to start with 04…"

"Don't!" The Chinese boy warned, "You'll get a nasty virus, I guarantee it."

"Try 07." Trowa suggested. "If you can get past the firewalls into that file, there should be a link that will disable the rest of them and allow access to the other files."

"What makes you say that?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"It's the unknown." Wu Fei explained. "Each of the numbered files represent something or someone according to the label. 00 is the Zero system, 01-05 is us Gundam Pilots and 06 would be Zechs."

"Why would he have a file on him?" Shinigami scowled.

"I don't know." The oriental teen shook his head, "But I do know that Makubex helped him organize his computer systems as a means of thanking him. That's what the seventh file is for. It's the key to the rest of the information."

"Hiiro?" Duo prompted as his lover typed in cues for the password debugger program.

"I think they're right." The hacker acknowledged as a whole new window of information opened for him.

"When is the flight scheduled for?" The braided boy asked.

"… Forty-five minutes."

"And the nearest airport?" The violet-eyed teen frowned.

"… Half an hour away."

"He's not going to wait for you to call back." Trowa whispered.

Shinigami glared at the computer screen. "I'm not going to allow him to run away." He swore.

XxXxXxX

"Where is he, Rashid?" Furious violet eyes promised extreme violence towards the bodyguard's video image. "I demand to speak with Quatre!"

"I'm afraid Master Quatre has been called on some important business and will be unavailable for the remainder of the day."

"Don't give me that shit, Rashid!" Shinigami warned. "I want to speak to Quatre!"

"We can't always get what we want." The man said somewhat sadly. "If that were possible, than we wouldn't be in the current situation that now burdens him."

"I want to help him, but I don't have the whole story." Duo said calmer than before.

"It's not your help he needs." The Maganuac stated before hanging up on the flabbergasted teen.

"Please tell me you were able to trace that." Wu Fei whispered, looking rather pale.

"Hn." Hiiro smirked triumphantly.

"I'll drive." Trowa announced, taking Duo's keys from the shocked teen and running towards the car. The braided boy and the others quickly following as soon as Hiiro knocked him out of his stupor.

XxXxXxX

"Aya!" Omi's voice called out in a hushed whisper, "They're leaving!"

"Probably going to look for the blonde kid." Yohji mused, inhaling his cigarette.

"His name is Quatre." The younger boy snorted indignantly. "I'd think that you could remember the name of the kid that rescued us."

"Omi and I will follow the pilots." The redhead ordered, "The two of you stay here and keep a lookout for them. I suspect they'll be here soon."

"Be careful, guys." The youngest assassin cautioned. "They'll probably already know you're here."

Two sets of nods acknowledged the truth behind Bombay's warning.

XxXxXxX

"Quatre is going to be less than thrilled to see us." Wu Fei pointed out as the banged teen took a sharp corner. "Even if we manage to catch him before he leaves for his flight, there's no guarantee that he will meet with us."

"I'm hoping that you and Tro will be able to convince him." Duo admitted.

"I don't know if that will work very well." The raven-haired teen frowned. "We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"How did that happen?" The braided boy demanded, "From what you were telling us, it seems as if you two had it going on."

"Turn left at the next light." Hiiro interrupted without looking up from his laptop.

"Isn't that a one-way street?" Trowa questioned.

The Japanese ex-pilot raised an eyebrow in silent challenge. After a shifting glance between his navigator and the lane, the driver smirked and turned onto the road, weaving through the oncoming traffic while ignoring the angry horns.

XxXxXxX

"Master Quatre…" Rashid inquired, knocking on the door to the room where the small teen had been packing.

"That was Duo on the phone." The empath guessed before his friend could say anything. "They're on their way."

"What will you do?" The bear of a man inquired as he admired his young master's eerie ability to make correct conclusions so quickly with so little facts.

With a burdened sigh, Quatre turned to stare out the large window that overlooked his well-kept garden. Mentally, he made a note to give the gardener a raise. It looked immaculately gorgeous, and for a single elderly man, the large estate was an enormous job to take on alone.

"Master Quatre?" The Maganuac prompted, concerned.

"What can I do?" The blonde whispered hopelessly, his right hand moving to rest over his heart. "They will be here before the taxi."

"One of us could drive you." The large man suggested.

"If they know where we are, it's because they've broken into my systems. They would know if one of the vehicles were to leave and would be able to track it even if they didn't already know what the destination was." Another sigh escaped from the depressed youth. "Running is futile now… I was too careless… No matter where I go, they'll find me…"

"If they can track the cars, then why not send out all of them in different directions?" Rashid suggested. "Lead them on a wild goose chase? You could be in one that is going the opposite direction of where you need to go. Then the taxi could pick you up at a different location and back-track to the airport."

Quatre graced his friend with a kind smile. "I appreciate your help, Rashid, but I'm afraid there isn't time. I estimate that with Hiiro or Duo driving, they'll be here in 7.35 minutes. If it's Trowa, then it'll be 6.25 minutes and if Fei is behind the wheel, then they'll arrive in 4.35 minutes… providing he hasn't hit anyone. They'd trap us before we could even leave the gates."

"So you're just giving up?" The former soldier sounded angry. "What happened to the kid that fought bravely and with honor? Who always had a plan for every situation? Where is the leader I swore loyalty to? What happened to the young man I respected?"

"…"

"What happened to your self-appreciation?"

"It was stolen from me." The reply was meek, but honest.

"Then maybe it's time you get it back!"

Azure eyes blinked, a small gasp escaped the seemingly frail teen as he spun to face the man he looked up to as a father-figure. Rashid could almost see the gears beginning to turn as the strategist began to formulate a plan.

"You're right, Rashid." Quatre admitted, a new look of determination gleaming in his eyes. "This isn't over yet. They haven't won and they're not going to."

"What can I do to help?" The man bowed slightly.

"If I know Duo, he'll keep his promise not to call the others only because they're already with him. They've probably been filling him in since I left off in my story. I know that Hiiro is the one who hacked into my network and systems. Only he could have dissected the firewalls and traps as quickly as that. I also know that no matter what Wu Fei and Trowa have said, none of them have the whole story and all the facts. They don't have any idea of the danger that is still threatening the peace of Earth and the colonies, or even my own life." Quatre glared out the window. "Unwittingly, my friends will lead my enemies straight to me, but I'm not going to run anymore. They can try to take me, but I'm not giving up without a fight!"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I fixed the Lemon's link back in chapter fifteen. If it still doesn't work, just email me and ask for it and I'll send it to you.

:GLOMPS: Kai-Li seriously rocks! Thanks for your wonderful suggestions::huggles:

XxXxXxX

Chapter 19

XxXxXxX

The limitless fortress loomed high above them. With a shudder and a harsh swallow, Quatre climbed off of the _commandeered_ motorcycle. "I never wanted to return here." He whispered, a dark feeling starting to grow in his heart. "Remember, Fei… Guns will have little to no effect once we are in there."

"So you've said… I've never seen anything like this…" Wu Fei stated in awe as he absentmindedly secured his sword to his back. The blonde had insisted on stopping by the Chinese Preventer's apartment to pick it, among some other helpful items, up. "I didn't even know it was here."

"Many people on the outside think this is just a large abandoned building. Anyone who knows differently has either been there or was told by someone who had. This place is one big mystery that few have even come close to solving." The empath frowned, shouldering the one of the packs that held their supplies while Wu Fei took the other. "Only those who were brave enough to reach for the highest floors of Babylon City know its secrets."

"You've been there." The Preventer asked, studying his partner intently.

"Once." The other replied evasively. "Shall we go? We need to reach Gen before dark. He's a pharmacist that lives halfway through Lower Town. If anyone could tell us where The Lightening Emperor is, it's him."

"You have a lot of secrets, Quatre." Chang frowned, as he followed the smaller teen through a hidden door. "Why do you keep them to yourself? Is it that you don't trust us?"

The blonde paused, surprised at the question. After a moment's thought, he started to walk again, leading his partner through the maze of rundown buildings, alley ways and garbage heaps. "It's not that I don't trust you or any of the others…"

"But?"

"Some things are better not being shared." Quatre continued, climbing over an old railing and onto a rooftop. "For safety, personal and other reasons… It's like during the war. We all had confidential information that we kept to ourselves in order to protect the team. If OZ had tortured us and more than one of us had the info, then the chances of someone talking were greater… This is no different. Lives stand to be lost if the Secret of the Limitless Fortress is revealed."

"… It seems so lonely." Wu Fei mused, an aura of sadness for the empath radiating from him.

"It can be." The blonde admitted before pointing out a direction. "We need to head over that way. After the disbanding of the Volts, smaller, more violent, gangs started taking over different territories. Some of them are easier to deal with than others."

"Will we have much trouble with them?"

"Not if the boundaries are still the same." Quatre smiled reassuringly at his partner.

"And if they're not?"

The smaller teen rolled his eyes, "You worry too much!"

XxXxXxX

"So are we knocking or sneaking?" Duo asked as they surveyed the perimeter of their friend's hiding place.

"He already knows we're here." Trowa stated, "Sneaking would be pointless."

"How do you know that?" The braided boy glared.

"Quatre is standing on the veranda railing, waiting for us." Wu Fei pointed to the new-type that was glaring in their direction, despite the fact that they were concealed by the highly grown shrubs that surrounded the property. Behind the smallest pilot stood the towering Rashid as a visual threat if things were to bode badly.

"Oh." He frowned before stepping out into plain view, the others close behind. Duo plastered on a wide, cheerful, grin and shouted, "Q-MAN!"

"You should not have come." The empath condemned coldly, his arms crossed at his chest, a furious glare set firmly on the frightfully pale face.

"Quatre, we-" Trowa started only to be cut off by a car horn.

The blonde snorted with a roll of his eyes. "And now the taxi comes."

"You know we won't let you go." Hiiro warned. "We'll fight you if necessary."

"Why were you going to leave, Quat?" Wu Fei asked as he approached, a swarm of emotions swirling in his eyes.

"I'd think it'd be obvious." Quatre sneered before stepping off his precarious perch on the railing and disappearing into the elaborate house. "Rashid, please pay the cab driver for his time." With a curt nod, the man did as he was asked.

His former teammates continued to the front door where they were then led to the sitting room by another Maganuac.

XxXxXxX

Taking a seat in the far chair, the empath studied the other pilots beneath half-lidded eyes as they filed in. Hiiro and Duo looked pissed, but otherwise good as they curled together on the couch. He hadn't seen them face-to-face since the end of the fighting. They both had grown slightly during the war, though Hiiro was now at least three inches taller than his lover. Their once skinny bodies had filled out more, but each retained the lethal teenage grace that made them effective killers. Duo's braid was even longer than before, impressively reaching to his knees.

Wu Fei looked about the same as he had the last time they had been together- as did Trowa- both of them took spots against the wall. If any difference were to be noted, it would be the way they carried themselves: although they maintained their pilot's grace, there was an underlining sense of exhaustion and sadness that permeated from both of his former lovers.

"Don't do that." Trowa frowned, glaring at Quatre from beneath his bangs. "Ask us, don't read us."

"Would I get an honest answer?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Cut the crap, Winner!" Wu Fei snapped, "Drop this high-and-mighty act!"

"Winner is it?" Quatre flinched, unable to hide the pain that caused. "You come to my house, prevent me from catching my flight and accuse me of being high and mighty? You're an arrogant ass, Chang."

"Q…" Duo started only to drift off as a glare fixed itself on him.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish here, Duo." The empath stated, "But I guarantee it's a waste of time."

Hiiro gently caressed his lover's tense back as he addressed his friend, "Quatre, you're being a prick. Get over yourself."

"I warned him not to get involved! That it was none of his business!" The smaller teen nearly yelled, "Now everything is in jeopardy! The Earth! The colonies! They'll be coming! You've lead them right to me!"

Trowa and Wu Fei paled. The banged boy pushed up from the wall, snatched the new-type's shoulders, pulling him to his feet. "They?" He demanded, making Quatre hold eye contact.

"They."

"Why didn't you tell us?" The Chinese teen frowned, coming up behind Trowa. "Why didn't you ask us for help?"

"After what happened last time?" The empath shook his head with a defeated sigh, "I couldn't… Not again." He leaned into the taller pilot's chest, breathing in familiar scents as 03 wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Quatre…" Startled, Trowa's concerned frown deepened as he shivered at the frigidness radiating from the heir of the desert. "Why are you so cold?"

"And your eyes are red." Wu Fei stated, "When was the last time you slept?"

Sadly, the smaller teen shook his head without lifting it. "It's nothing to worry about… There's nothing anyone can do."

"What aren't you telling us?" The stubborn Chinese boy demanded while the banged teen held the empath tighter, closer, and trying to chase away the iciness of the pale pilot's skin.

All the feigned arrogance drained from the new-type as he allowed his emotions to break free with a heart-wrenching sob. "…'Choose', they said, 'one or none'..."

The banged teen soothingly held the smaller teen while the Chinese boy whispered softly to the blonde until his crying ceased. "Even the strongest warrior, Quat." Wu Fei reminded.

Mutely the boy nodded.

Hiiro exchanged a perplexed glance with his lover. "Okay, I'm confused." The braided teen announced. "Q, I thought that Trowa and Wu Fei were the ones making you pick?"

"No." Wu Fei answered. "Not exactly anyway..."

"Well, maybe you should define 'Not exactly'." Duo scowled.

The three teens silently nodded. In an unspoken agreement, Wu Fei sat in Quatre's chair, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap so that his golden head was resting beneath the ebony-haired teen's chin. Almost immediately, the empath's eyes slipped closed as he fell asleep.

Trowa sat besides the pair on the floor, a hand resting on the blonde's thigh while the other held the boy's thin hand. Once again, he frowned at how cold the new-type's skin was to the touch. "Wu Fei…"

"I know." The Chinese Preventer whispered, rubbing his hands up and down the smaller teen's arms, trying to warm them up, as he allowed his strength to flow into the exhausted teen. "He's freezing!"

"Think they're responsible?"

"What's wrong?" Duo demanded, receiving no answer.

"Who else?"

"Is Q alright?" The braided pilot persisted.

"Damn!" The banged boy swore, staring worriedly at his former lover.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is the matter?" Shinigami yelled only to be shushed by his friends.

"Maybe it's time that I take over telling the story?" Trowa suggested quietly, his gaze not leaving the pale Arabian.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 20

XxXxXxX

Chapter 20

XxXxXxX

With a disoriented groan, Kazuki forced his eyes to open only to be greeted by the blackest of darks that eliminated any visual details. Swallowing the wave of panic that threatened to overtake him, the Thread Master relied on his other senses to try to determine his surroundings.

The bedding that he was laid out on was hard and uncomfortable. It made the stinging pain in his side become more pronounced with each passing minute. Gently, he ran shaking fingers across the papery fabric of, what he determined, was a hospital gown.

Just where was he?

With a shuddering breath, the thread user closed his eyes once more. '_Juubei… what did you do to me_?'

He hissed painfully as he tried to sit up. The ache in his side spiked, stealing his breath; however, it wasn't enough to drown out the hard yank of his hair being pulled. _'Bastards! They undid my hair! This is going to be a pain in the ass to brush out later!' _With a pitiful whimper, he slid one hand to rest against his side and raised the other to rub his head.

He froze. Chocolate eyes widening in realization and terror.

Feeling his heart start to race- and his breathing quicken- Kazuki frantically lifted both hands above him, tracing the contours of an unseen enclosure. "No…" He gasped, ignoring the pain in his abdomen and the pull on his hair, as he twisted to his side to feel the same walls on all sides of him. "NO!" He cried, pushing against them, banging his fists and trying to claw his way out. "NO! JUUBEI! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! JUUBEI! LET ME OUT! JUUUUBEIII!"

XxXxXxX

Beneath the unusually long bangs, emerald orbs stared blankly out the window. Although he was currently in control of his own body, Trowa wasn't able to leave this room that they kept him in. Not only would he be stopped against his will by the very powerful psychic that toyed with him, but he didn't have anywhere to go now that Quatre was sure to despise him.

Lightly, the former pilot used his good hand to massage the throbbing ache in his shoulder. He knew Chang was shocked by what he had seen; otherwise, Trowa would be dead instead of merely wounded. With a resentful sigh, the banged teen wished, not for the first time, that the Chinese Preventer hadn't missed.

It was pure torture to be conscious of what your body is doing or saying, but not being in control of it! He would rather have died than hurt Quatre, but these monsters had forced him to do just that. He felt ill at the haunting memory.

"Reminiscing of old times?" a solemn voice interrupted.

"Don't you ever knock?" The former pilot glared at the new reflection in the glass.

He could barely make out the shape of his intruder in the window. This particular new-type was an interesting one, though highly annoying. Seemingly young, the child who went by the name Obake or Ghost, was incredibly bright with wisdom and knowledge that went way beyond his physical years. When his new-type ability was active, he all but disappeared and gained the capability to move through solid objects.

"What do you think?" Glowing eyes blinked owlishly at the older teen.

"You should know."

"Don't be absurd. I'm a shadow, not a telepath." The young boy rolled his eyes. "Don't you know anything?"

"About this?" Trowa shook his head. "I don't get any of this. I don't understand how I'm being manipulated against my will or why you people are after Quatre." He turned and gave the new-type a blank glare that seemed cold and condemning despite the lack of emotion displayed. "Telepath or not, know that as soon as I get a chance, you are all dead." No one messed with _his_ Quatre.

The child laughed. "Your Quatre?"

Emerald daggers glared at the younger boy, who raised his hands and smirked. "Just because _I'm_ not able to read a mind doesn't mean that your thoughts are safe. You broadcast them louder than if you were to use a loudspeaker. EVERY telepath in this joint is getting a headache from your internal angst and they tend to complain when they're miserable."

The banged boy sighed. He was out of his league and he knew it. In the war, there were certain objectives that had to be accomplished and he could easily discern how to reach those goals. But here… Without a set mission parameters, Quatre or Catherine to direct him, he didn't know which way to turn. He hated feeling so lost.

"You really are pathetic." Obake rolled his unusually gray eyes. "If you don't have a mission plan, then just make one."

XxXxXxX

"There." Quatre pointed to the second landing of a shabby building. "I think that's Gen's place."

"Hn." Wu Fei nodded, following the smaller teen up the stairs to knock on the door.

"Hello?" An elderly man greeted suspiciously. "I'm afraid that, unless you're on death's door, you'll have to come back later. Now isn't a good time."

The empath frowned slightly. The emotions around this man were very stressed. Anxious. Worried. "Gen, what's happened?"

"Quatre?" The Pharmisist gasped in startled recognition. At the blonde's nod, he quickly ushered the two Preventer's inside. "Thank God, your timing couldn't have been better! Makubex is dying. They've taken over Babylon City. New-types have been disappearing Left and Right, including Mr. Kazuki and Juubei. The Get Backers are on the case, but…" The man's sentence died, leaving the heavy implications unsaid.

"Looks like your instincts were right." Wu Fei mused.

"Unfortunately." Quatre agreed. "How is it that Makubex is dying?"

"A virus. It's unlike any I've ever seen." The Pharmacist shook his head. "It's destroying his program algorithm by algorithm."

"Show me?"

With renewed hope, the doctor guided his guests to the back room where the still, flickering form of his digital son lay under the watchful eyes of Sakura.

The young woman looked so devastated that Quatre's heart broke for her. "Don't make that face, Sakura." He pleaded, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is still hope."

"Master Quatre!" The Cloth Wielder gasped. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Helping out a friend." The blonde replied, ignoring his partner's surprised reaction to the former title. "Wu Fei, if you could speak with Gen and find out what he knows, I'll take a look at Makubex's back-up system."

The Chinese teen frowned at the way his lover was talking. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that Makubex was nothing more than a computer program. But that was impossible… Wasn't it?

"Fei… I know you've got questions." Quatre pressed, "I promise to explain later, but for right now…"

"Of course." He gave his partner a subtle smile before guiding the older man back into the main room.

XxXxXxX

From the cover of shadows, two trained assassins watched as the blonde Preventer and his partner disappeared into the old, rundown, building.

"Those are the same two Preventers that came and talked to me yesterday!" The Weiss kitten exclaimed, surprised.

"Ssh." The German silenced. /"Shut up."/

/"What are we doing here, Schuldig?"/ The smaller killer thought to the telepath.

/"They're going to lead us to Nagi."/

Omi's breath caught in his throat. "Hontou ka?"

Emerald eyes glimmered at the hopeful thoughts that raced through his young enemy's mind. "Hai."

XxXxXxX

"Even if I could come up with a plan, myself…" Trowa pondered, "How could I possibly keep it from being known? You've said it yourself. The Telepaths know what I'm thinking."

"Do you trust Quatre?" Obake asked.

"Yes." The former pilot replied automatically. "With my life."

"What about with his life? Do you trust him with that?"

"I-I…" Trowa paused. Did he trust Quatre to that extent? His greatest fear was to lose the little empath.

During the war, the banged pilot had allowed the vibrant Arabian where no other had been… Into his heart. Because he let his defenses down, he just about died when that Catalonia bitch stabbed Sandrock's pilot. He didn't think he could stand to see the blonde on death's door again. That's why he had stayed away after the war. Why he had distanced himself from the younger teen, despite the desire to gather the beautiful boy into his arms and hold him forever.

He had been scared.

Only he had come back, just before his abduction. He had sought Quatre out. Trowa felt a burning yearning, since the moment he had left, to be with his former lover that could not be satisfied except by the blonde's presence. He realized that he needed 04 like he needed air in his lungs. If that meant being hurt, then so be it. He couldn't live without the angelic Arabian.

Could he trust Quatre with his own well being? The seemingly frail 04 was a trained pilot, just like he was. More than skilled as a fighter and an efficient killer, the trained business heir and diplomat had a knack of talking his way out of trouble that rivaled Duo's. The younger teen was a brilliant strategist and had the ability to make snap decisions that were somehow always in the best interest of those who followed him.

Even so…

The question remained.

"They will capture him." Obake stated. "And they'll probably use you to do it."

"I still don't understand why they would want him." The former pilot shook his head.

The child thought for a moment before answering carefully, "It's not often that a new-type with a passive gift… develops an active ability as well... From what I understand… Quatre's powers have the potential to wipe out anyone that feels a certain way."

"Feels a certain way?" The banged teen repeated, a wave of nauseating dread sweeping through him. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"What do you think would happen if the puppeteer that has been controlling you gets a hold of him and his gifts?" The Ghost whispered. "What do you think would happen to Japan? Earth? The colonies? The leaders? The soldiers?"

Trowa's face blanched as he leaned against the window, sinking to the floor. "Oh, God… Quat…"

"Do you think he could defend himself against that?" The boy pondered. "Do you believe the empath could live with that?"

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 21

A/N Sorry for the long time in between updates. Life gets pretty hetic.

Thank you to Kai-Li for the beta!

::Glomps/Huggles::

You really do rock!

XD

XxXxXxX

Chapter 21

XxXxXxX

"Wait a minute…" Duo interrupted. "How could the puppeteer control Q? Didn't he tell Fei that a New-type couldn't use their abilities on another New-type?"

Chang rolled his eyes as he shook his head, careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde. "Why don't you just listen, Duo? Do you really think that your questions won't be answered?"

"We're wasting time that we don't have." Trowa agreed, his hand gently caressing his former lover's. "If they're as close as Quatre says they are…"

"Fine. Continue." The braided teen huffed.

XxXxXxX

With a stiff roll of his shoulders, the blonde blinked wearily at the blinding computer screen. He had spent hours trying to locate the cause of the devastating virus. The empath had determined that it wasn't a fluke. Someone had deliberately infected the virtual boy's system, however, that person rivaled Hiiro at his best. The former Gundam Pilot could find no trace of the culprit nor could he find a way to save the dying teen.

Quatre sighed, running his hand through his hair. It was so late, but he couldn't give up. If nothing was done soon, in a couple of hours, Makubex would be nothing but a memory.

"You should get some sleep." Wu Fei whispered, resting a supporting hand on his partner's shoulder. "You're still recovering from last night, and tomorrow we're supposed to meet up with the Get Backers."

"I can't." The smaller teen declined apologetically. "Makubex may seem to be just a computer program, but to me and many others he's a living, breathing soul… I refuse to let him die!"

"Can you help him if you make yourself sick?"

The empath heaved a defeated sigh. "I wish Hiiro were here." He mumbled, "He's so much better at this than I am."

"Well he's not." Wu Fei stated bluntly, "So don't waste energy making useless wishes."

Quatre nodded, staring at the code-covered computer screen. "Gen was right when he said the virus was attacking Makubex's algorithms…"

"If you can't stop the virus… What about rebuilding the destroyed data? Surely, a program as complex as a virtual person, would have a back-up system that you could use as a guide?"

"Oh Allah, Fei!" Quatre shook his head in amazement, his fingers flying across the keyboard with renewed fervor searching for that small beacon of hope. He whimpered with barely suppressed joy as he leapt out of his chair, glomped his lover, knocking them both to the floor before proceeding to kiss him near senseless. "You're a genius! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that?" The blonde rambled, punctuating each statement with another kiss. "Allah, Thank you, Fei! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Quat." The Chinese teen calmed. "And you are by no means stupid." He placed a finger over the smaller teen's mouth to prevent any arguments. "Sometimes it's just difficult to see the solution when you're so close to the problem." Wu Fei, silently, was impressed at how far the distraught teen had gotten before hitting a dead-end.

Quatre smiled softly as his lover's admiration filtered through his empathy. He was nearly startled when the taller teen spoke again. "Let's not waste anymore time. I'll get us some tea. It'll go faster if we both work on this."

"Xiexie, Fei"

XxXxXxX

Kazuki moaned in agonizing pain, irritating his raw throat. Though he had long given up his futile attempts to escape his coffin-shaped prison, the thread master had by no means calmed down. While his heart and breathing raced, his fingers and side bleed profusely. The smell alone was enough to make him feel ill. Curling up into as tiny a ball as he could in such closed quarters, the longhaired teen cried silent, terrified, tears. _'Juubei, Juubei, Juubei…'_

XxXxXxX

"You should be asleep, Ginji." Ban frowned as he stooped next to his partner. The blonde didn't say anything to acknowledge the Jagan Wielder. "Why so serious? You're not going Emperor on me, now, are you?"

"Nah. It's nothing like that Ban." The shorter teen shrugged.

"Then what's bothering you?" He poked Ginji in the side, making the smaller boy squirm.

"Ban!" The former Lightening Emperor protested, "Stop!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on in that head!" The poking became tickling.

"BAN!" Sparks began to jump from the human eel's skin, but his attacker was relentless. "BA-Ha-Haan!"

"Give up? Give up?"

"H-HAI! Hai! HAI!"

Immediately, the older teen ceased his torture, allowing his victim a moment to catch his breath. "Now, baka, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Ginji's flushed expression became sullen as he avoided his best friend's concerned inquiring gaze. "It feels weird, Ban." He finally whispered, a shiver running down his spine. "There is something very powerful her, something that wasn't here before… before when I…"

"When you were leader of the Voltz." The Jagan user finished when the normally hyper boy drifted off. "Or even the last time we came to help Makubex."

"You feel it too?" the blonde whispered, his bright brown eyes staring at his lover.

"Of course I sense it." Ban snorted, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it before settling himself to sit against the smaller teen's back. He blew a slow, lazy wisp of smoke, relaxing in the familiar taste, smell and feel of the nicotine. "I haven't seen you this on edge, Ginj." He stated, pressing his reluctant partner to tell him what was bothering him.

Biting his lower lip indecisively, the Limitless Fortress native stared at the dangerous dark night that shrouded them in a foreboding blanket. "These guys that we're up against…" Ginji began just when Ban thought he'd never get an answer. "They must be really strong… in order to capture Juubei and Kazuki… A-are you sure we can handle this? I-I mean…" The blonde wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in them. "What if… What if you or I get captured too? What if I turn back into the Lightening Emperor? What if I…"

"You can't worry about things you don't know the outcome of." The Jagan Man sighed, flicking away ashes from the end of his butt, before inhaling once more. "All the 'What if's just get in the way of making decisions. If you get all flustered about possible outcomes, then you'll never be able to reach the destination- or even take one step forward, never reach your potential, never reach your goal and you'll never get back what was lost."

A small smile tugged at the worried teen's lips, as his lover's words bringing him some sense of comfort. "We can't allow that, now, can we, Ban."

"Nope."

"Cause we're the Get Backers?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." The smaller teen sighed, leaning back against his partner, his eyes slipping closed as the early morning sun peeked on the horizon. "Love you, Ban." He whispered drowsily for his lover's ears only.

"Back at 'cha, Ginj."

XxXxXxX

Wu Fei allowed a gentle smile to cross his face as he watched his little lover sleep. The hints of dawn's light added a soft glow to the gentle features of a potentially dangerous young man. Tenderly, he ran his fingers along the other boy's cheek. 'I wonder if he knows just how long I've wanted to do this.'

The Chinese teen sighed.

They had planned to start off at first light in order to catch up to the Get Backers. However, that was before they had stayed up all night rebuilding Makubex's Algorithmic core. The two had managed to preserve the virtual boy's body; although they chose to hold off rebooting his personality or motor functions until they had caught the new-type responsible for the attack, a precaution against the virus spreading and destroying their efforts. For now, though, Makubex had stopped flickering like a bad cable channel connection and appeared to be in a restful slumber.

"Here." An elderly voice startled the preoccupied Preventer.

Looking up, Wu Fei gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from their pharmacist host. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Gen smiled warmly as he peered at his artificial grandson. "I do believe that Makubex will be alright now."

"I'm glad."

"You should head out. The Get Backers are early risers when a job is on the line. If you wait too much longer, you'll miss them."

Nodding, the young man gently rubbed his sleeping partner's shoulder, "Quatre?"

Bright, alert eyes opened cautiously. "Fei. How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour or so."

"You should have woken me!" The blonde protested, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You needed what little sleep you got." Wu Fei pointed out, handing his lover his coffee. He watched as Quatre grimaced at the taste, but still drank the steaming drink. "We need to get going."

The blonde nodded, before taking his partner's sword from its sheath and aiming it at the door in one fluid motion. His previously relaxed cadence had been replaced by battle-honed instinct that made each of his muscles coiled and ready to spring.

Alarmed by his partner's abrupt change in body language, Wu Fei also adapted a fighter's stance.

"You have some nerve coming here." Quatre stated, catching his partner off guard by the note of malice that colored his tone.

"You need me." A smooth and accented, voice replied as a tall redhead stepped into the room.

"Like hell." The empath's glare darkened as his body tensed.

"How else will you get past the members of Esette?" The redhead mused, his emerald eyes glimmering mischievously. /"Do you really think that Jackie Chan here will be much use?"/

"Fuck YOU, Schuldig! You STAY the HELL Out of my head! I don't need help from the likes of you!" Quatre spat angrily.

The tall telepath chuckled mirthlessly, "Quatre, Quatre, Quatre… You're so naive, it really is amusing."

"You've been asked to leave." Wu Fei spoke up. "Do so now."

"You call that rude exchange 'asking'?" Schuldig smirked before silently taunting the empath. /"Your boy-toy is very entertaining. Does he do parties?"/

"Please, Mr. Winner." A younger voice pleaded as a familiar teenager stepped into the room behind the obnoxious German, effectively cutting off any retort from the smaller Preventer. "For Nagi?"

"Omi…!?" The blonde gasped, before turning his glare at the taller man/"That was despicably low, even for you! Involving a civilian teenager!?"/

/"Kitten isn't a civilian."/ The redhead replied smugly/"He may even match your Shinigami's killing prowess."/

"What the hell is that kid doing here!?" Wu Fei demanded.

"He's going to help us find Nagi." Quatre replied, sounding none too happy about it.

"Shall we go then, gentlemen?" The German purred.

XxXxXxX

Juubei stood stiffly by the open window, listening to the dark sounds of Babylon City. Unlike Lower Town or even the Belt Line, the highest floors of the Limitless Fortress had a unique sound all of its own. It surged with power, wept with sorrow -the strong and the weak- all in an odd orchestrated symphony that taunted the lower levels.

Kazuki had been drawn to the sound as an adolescent. Like a moth to the flame, the thread-user unknowingly reached for what would have destroyed him. Juubei had protected him then, fighting off those who would have taken the young Fuuchouin as a slave.

The blind man snorted at the irony. He had risked his own life then- earning some of his most impressive scars- only to offer the Thread Master now as a living sacrifice to the same demons.

And for what?

Power.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 22

::Huggles:: Thanks Kai-Li for the beta!

XxXxXxX

Chapter 22

XxXxXxX

Hiiro listened, with Duo pressed against his side, as Trowa continued the story-Wu Fei imputing details here and there. Quatre slept soundly in the Chinese teen's lap, his hand never twitching from the banged boy's grasp. Now that the Arabian wasn't moving, the Japanese teen could observe just how seemingly frail the other really had become and how worried his former lovers were.

"Excuse me." He said, shifting his braided lover enough so that he could stand, Hiiro stopped any protests before they could be voiced. "Keep going, I'm going to find Rashid…"

"Got'cha 'Ro." Duo nodded grimly as his partner left the room. He too had noticed Quatre's seemingly poor health. "So?"

XxXxXxX

After leaving the Pharmacist's, it didn't take too long for the quartet to meet up with the Get Backers. The former Lightening Emperor greeted the smaller blonde with great enthusiasm that left Quatre beaming. Introductions were made, during which Ban continuously glared at the red-headed German and Ginji commented with a dramatic shudder on how Schuldig reminded him of Akabane. Laughing, the empath filled his lover in on the joke while Omi looked positively confused.

"So Computer Boy is ok?" Ban asked Wu Fei while the two blondes were busy reuniting.

"As far as we can tell." The Preventer replied, watching his partner interact with the older teen. "We'll know for sure when we restart his memory programs."

"Good." The Jagan user nodded, satisfied. "Gin would have been dangerously devastated had Makubex not survived."

"I think… So would Quatre." Wu Fei mused.

Ban smirked, pushing up his amethyst-tinted shades before yelling at his own partner, "HEY! Lightening Rod! Stop wasting time! We've got a mission to finish!"

Chastised, Ginji popped into his tare form, looking rather pathetic, "I'm sorry Ban-chan!"

Quatre smiled at his friend's antics before a sharp shiver raced down his spine, causing the smaller new-type to gasp. "Hide!" He hissed, ducking into an alley and pressing his back against the wall as he tried to blend into the shadows.

Wu Fei ducked beside his partner, while the Recovery Service and the Assassins hid across from them. "_What is it_?" The Preventer mouthed silently after a few moments of nothing happening. The empath was very white, and his body trembled even as he hugged himself tightly. "_Quatre_?"

/"It's a Banshee."/ Schuldig mentally replied for the shaken blonde just as an unearthly piercing shriek tore at the party's senses causing everyone to cover their ears. /"Very dangerous."/ The telepath grimaced.

'Why?' The Chinese teen thought back before the sudden painful sensation, as if his skull were going to explode.

Emerald eyes searched the sky for the threat as he answered/"They feed off of the positive emotions of men leaving behind a pungent, depressing, aftertaste. Those a banshee feeds from usually end up killing themselves within a day. Someone like your empath is a delicacy for them. A never-ending fountain of other people's positive emotions at their disposal."/

Concern flashed across Wu Fei's eyes as he turned his attention back to his partner who whispered, "_She took a victim…_" Aquamarine eyes clenched tightly shut as he grasped at his heart, gasping for breath before he slid down the wall. "_Oh Allah… So hollow…_"

"Quat…" Fei shook his head, kneeling beside the smaller teen, and wrapped his arms around the smaller newtype.

"We should leave." Ban stated with a side glance towards blonde Preventer. "It isn't safe to stay here."

"We're running out of time." Ginji added, a sad look in his brown eyes. Being a native of the Limitless Fortress, he was familiar with the atrocities, like the banshee, that hunted from the higher floors. He had lost too many friends and people that he considered family to those monsters. "We have to at least make it to the Belt Line before dark."

Nodding his agreement, Chang slipped an arm around the new type's waist and hoisted him to his feet. "Come on, Quatre…" He whispered, "Focus."

Taking several steadying deep breaths, azure eyes opened and locked onto obsidian. Wu Fei gave the empath an open invitation to delve into his aura, and he did so, seeking solace and stability. After a minute and a half, Quatre was standing on his own, alert and ready to move on.

XxXxXxX

Rashid was relieved when the other four pilots had shown up at the estate, despite Quatre's obvious displeasure. If they were here, then the chances of saving his young master's life were greatly increased. Perhaps they could even encourage the blonde to eat? As it was, they were already successful in getting him to sleep with their mere comforting presence. Allah knew that the young man needed it.

Lost in his own renewed hope, the Maganuac didn't realize he had company. Blinking, he stared at the younger man who had snuck up on him. "Mr. Yui?"

"How long has Winner been like this?" The Japanese teen demanded, direct and to the point.

"Since he came back from the Limitless Fortress." The giant of a man replied. "About three weeks or so."

"He looks like the walking dead." Hiiro pressed. "Exhausted and half-starved."

"Master Quatre hasn't been able to sleep nor has he had much of an appetite." The large man's forehead creased with further concern. "He'll eat a couple of bites just to appease us, but it's never much and he often violently sick afterwards."

"Why did he hide from us?" The perfect soldier glared. "Why didn't he come to us for help?"

"Some battles can not be fought by a group. He didn't come to you because he knew there was nothing you could do."

"We could have been there for him."

"Be here for him now." Rashid advised. "His war isn't over yet and his reserves are non-existent."

"We're not going anywhere without him." Hiiro promised.

"It's getting late. I'll bring in some food, and then one of the Maganuacs will show you all a room for the night."

"Arigatou." The former pilot nodded, before returning to the others.

XxXxXxX

Quatre groaned as he stretched, working kinks out of stiff muscles. Ban had relieved him of guard duty, with instructions to get some sleep. Despite how tired as he was, the empath wouldn't allow himself to relax enough to get any rest. Settling besides Wu Fei's prone body, he resigned to a sleepless night.

"You'll wear yourself out." Chang whispered, mindful that Ginji was sleeping nearby, as he draped an arm across the smaller boy's middle. He pulled Quatre until the pale teen was snug against his side, head resting on his T-shirt clad chest.

"Thought you were sleeping." The blonde whispered back as his lover tugged the ragged blanket over the both of them.

"Off and on." The oriental smiled, running his fingers through the Arabian's silky hair. "Been waiting for you to come lay down."

" 'M sorry."

"Don't be."

They fell into a long silence. The Chinese Preventer was almost convinced that his partner had finally fallen asleep when an emotionally strained voice whispered, "If you hadn't been involved in the war… What do you think you'd be doing right now?"

"I don't know…" Wu Fei frowned, surprised by the inquiry. "I don't know." He repeated. "That's a loaded question, Quat. Too many variables. Would my wife have lived? Would the colony have been destroyed- would I have been on the colony when it did!? Would I have met you? Or the others? Would we have been friends? What I do know is if I hadn't taken part in the war, we wouldn't be together now."

"What would you want to be doing!?" His lover's tone almost sounded desperate as he rephrased the question. "Please, Fei!" Quatre shuddered, burying his face in the Chinese boy's neck, "I need an answer of some sort! If you weren't a Preventer, what would you see yourself doing?"

Chang sighed, thoughtfully, as he rubbed the smaller boy's back in soothing circles. "I've always loved books… Loved learning. A student, perhaps? Or a librarian?"

The empath snickered, a faint grin tugging at his lips. "I can just see you going into a rant over the injustices of not returning a book on time."

"Hey!" Wu Fei protested indignantly, "I'm not that bad!"

"What about a book store?" Quatre suggested.

"I haven't really thought about it." The raven-haired teen replied honestly. "I suppose it would depend on which store."

"Your store?"

"You mean _own_ a book store!?"

"Sure! Why not?" The blonde shifted onto his elbows, so that he could see into ebony eyes. "That way it could be run your way."

"It's a lovely dream, Quat." The teen agreed. "But it's not something that I'd really think too seriously about. I like being a Preventer. I'm not looking for a career change anytime soon."

It was too quick to be seen in those carefully guarded azure orbs of emotion, but Wu Fei sure did feel that tiny pinprick of pain through their strengthening bond. Without another word, the smaller newtype lay down, once again resting his head on the Oriental's chest.

XxXxXxX

"Okay, Kitten." Schuldig began as he circled the youngest Weiss member. "I know that Nagi is in this building somewhere. You should be able to reach out along that link you two have and find him."

Bombay swallowed harshly, "W-What if I can't?" Pained eyes that held fear searched the calculating emerald orbs. "What if he's not there?"

"He's there." The German assured. "Alive." He added when he sensed the younger assassin's doubtful thoughts.

"Then how have I not been able to reach him? I've tried. Believe me, I've tried…"

"You were too far." Schuldig shrugged, "And up until now, his mind has been locked. But you, kid, are the key to freeing his consciousness and saving him. I can help you by offering a way to extend your ability even farther."

"How do you know?" The teen demanded, "How can you be so certain that he's even alive!? I haven't felt anything from him since we fought against you!"

"You're still here, Kitten." The telepath stated bluntly, "If he were dead, you would be too. That's how a soul-link works. Now, are you going to trust me?"

"I want Nagi back." Omi whispered, "I need him."

"Then find him."

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Short chapter, but I do have the next two almost finished, so the wait shouldn't be too long.

::GLOMPS:: Those who review! (It's candy to me :3)

::GLOMPS/HUGGLES:: Kai-Li for once again beta'ing!

XD- W.A.24

XxXxXxX

Chapter 23

XxXxXxX

Blinking at the first light of morning, Quatre was surprised to find that he had caught a few hours of sleep. Careful not to disturb his lover, the empath eased away from the still sleeping teen and emerged from the abandoned building that had become their temporary shelter.

"Quatre!" Ginji greeted, glomping the younger teen.

"Morning, Ginj." He replied, "Where is everyone?"

"Your pal had the last guard shift and those other guys have been over there all night." Ban answered, pointing in the direction several yards away. "Red head demanded no interruptions."

"What have they been doing?" The smaller newtype wondered as he accepted a granola bar from his friend.

The Jagan wielder shrugged, "Hell if I know."

The Preventer frowned. Though he could sense no immediate threat to Omi, he could detect a great deal of stress and strain. Then a thought occurred to him. "Ano…" He began, causing the Get Backers to look at him, "Don't you think it's strange that we haven't been attacked?"

XxXxXxX

The Weiss kitten sat cross-legged in front of the red-haired German, eyes closed. Sweat ran down his face and neck, soaking his jacket and shirt as he tried to concentrate.

/"Nagi?"/ Omi called out to his soul mate. With Schuldig's help, he could feel his efforts reaching a farther distance than before. His fragile hope renewed, the younger assassin kept trying. /"Koi?"/

XxXxXxX

The telekinetic couldn't understand it. Shouldn't he be dead by now? Trapped in this dark abyss of nothingness, for far longer than possible and still survive without food and water.

But he was still here.

Waiting.

He had given up hope of ever being found- Of ever seeing his beloved again.

And now, he was slowly giving up hope on the possibility of death's deliverance.

Nagi huddled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his thin body. It had been so long, he couldn't even remember his lover's touch. That thought scared him. When he was alone like this, his memories were the only things keeping him sane… if he lost those…

/"Omi! Where are you!?"/ His heart cried out as far as it could, desperate to sense some semblance of familiarity.

XxXxXxX

/"_Omi! Where are you_!?"/

Cerulean orbs flew open. "Nagi!" The young assassin gasped, tears filling his eyes, "He's alive! Oh, Kami! Schuldig, Nagi's alive!"

"I told you he was!" The telepath snapped, "Now don't let him go!"

/"Nagi! Koi!"/ Omi's spirit beckoned his lost lover.

XxXxXxX

In the highest recesses of Babylon City, a bored tech moaned. Haru was always given the dullest jobs. It wouldn't be so bad if the Thread Wielder hadn't succumbed to the tranquilizer gas that had been filtered though his air supply.

"Hey, man." Hatsu greeted his partner, lazily slumping on the chair. "Why they need two of us, I'll never know."

"Beats me." The first man shrugged, snapping his fingers and playing with the small flame that ignited at their tips.

The other chuckled as he blew along the palm of his hand, sending freezing shards of ice at the tiny ember. "Oh, well, did you bring the cards?"

"Did you bring your paycheck?"

XxXxXxX

/"_Nagi! Koi_!"/

In the darkness, a small flicker of light.

However, instead of hope, it stirred fear in the secluded telekinetic.

Fear caused his hard-to-control power to react automatically.

XxXxXxX

"So do you have any three's?" Hatsu asked, raising an eyebrow towards his opponent.

"Go Fi-" The rest of Haru's sentence died as he and his partner stared in awe at their cards. "Oh, shit!"

They were floating several inches above the table.

And then the alarms sounded.

The powers of one of the newtypes in stasis had activated.

XxXxXxX

/"_Koi! It's me_!"/ Omi's spirit voice pleaded as a translucent image of the youngest Weiss assassin took shape in front of the frightened newtype. /"_Don't you know me_?"/ He held out his hand.

Tentatively, the telekinetic took the hand. "Omi!" He exclaimed with relief, "You're here! You're really here!" With a cry, the smaller teen buried himself in his soul mate's chest, relishing in the comfort that the older assassin gave.

/"_Sshh… it's alright_…"/ Bombay tried to sooth, embracing the trembling boy as tightly as he could. /"_I promise it'll be alright_…"/

"It was so dark!" The telekinetic whispered. "I couldn't sense you at all!"

/"_I know, but you must listen to me, Koi_!"/ Omi pressed, forcing the other boy to meet his eyes./"_I don't know how much longer I can stay. We are on our way to rescue you! Two Preventers, a Recovery Service, Schuldig and I are all going to find you! But you've got to hold on, Love_."/

"You're leaving!?" Nagi's voice cracked with barely contained panic.

/"_I've found your soul, now I'll find where the rest of you is being imprisoned_."/ He held the newtype tightly/"_I will be back_."/

"O-okay…" The telekinetic nodded, "I'll be waiting… Just, please… hurry?"

_/"I will, love. I will_."/ Omi pressed a desperate kiss against his other half's lips before he faded away, leaving the frightened teen alone once more.

XxXxXxX

Hatsu and Haru stared at each other. "Think we should tell the Overseer?" The former asked the latter.

"My guess is that they already know…"

"What makes you say that?" The ice wielder questioned.

"How about that?" His fiery counterpart replied pointing out the window.

Turning to see what his partner was talking about, Hatsu's eyes grew big. "Shit."

He swore.

The Hunters had been deployed.

XxXxXxX

To be Continued…


	25. Chapter 24

A/N ::huggles:: Thanks Kai-Li for wonderful beta suggestions!

I hope you like the changes I made XD

::Cookies to those who reviewed!:: comments are very much appreciated!

Luvs you all!

W.A.24

XxXxXxX

Chapter 24

XxXxXxX

"We need to go! NOW!" Schuldig demanded, dragging the smaller assassin to his feet.

"W-What's coming?" Omi groaned as his head and stomach protested against the sharp movement.

"Oh, just the sort that is loads of fun." The German replied sarcastically. "Oi! Lightening Rod!" He shouted at Ginji, who was packing up their supplies.

Ban bristled. "Hey! Only I can call him that!"

"Get your ass in gear! We're going to need to move quickly!"

"What's going on?" Quatre demanded, returning from the abandoned apartment where he had awakened his partner. Wu Fei emerged moments later, his sheathed katana strapped to his waist.

"You were wondering where the attacks were?" The telepath sneered at the younger blonde, pulling out his weapon and checking its ammo. "Get ready for a big one."

The empath swallowed. From the sparse time that he spent with the foreign newtype, Quatre accustomed cocky confidence as the man's typical emotional state. Now, however, the German reminded him of a skittish rabbit that knows it's being hunted.

"Shit." The blonde gasped, before darting back inside and snatching the rest of their supplies, also checking his weapons. "We should split up." Quatre announced. "One passive and one active with one non-active."

"Damn it, you bastards!" Ban growled, glaring at the other newtypes.

"Will you tell us what's coming!?" Ginji pleaded, concern reflecting in his chocolate orbs.

"They've deployed the Hunters." Schuldig shuddered.

"Quat-" Wu Fei began.

"I'll explain later, Fei!" Quatre interrupted. "Schuldig, you go with Ban and Omi. Take the eastern route through the Belt Line. The rest of us will head west and meet you at the gateway to Babylon City."

"Why should we listen to you?" Ban demanded. "We're on a retrieval job to get our friends back!"

"Something you can't accomplish if you're dead!" The strategist snapped back. "Whatever happens, keep moving and remember the best option is not to get into a fight with these guys!"

The Jagan-wielder started as if he was going to protest again, but his partner stepped in, "Please, Ban-chan." Ginji whispered, his voice strained, his face pale. "He may be young, but Quatre has seen almost as many fights as you. He's helped the Volts before… I trust him."

Cold blue eyes bore into innocent chocolate. "If you're even five minutes late in meeting me I will kick your ass from here to L4, do you understand me?"

"Hai." The electric teen smiled, before his partner pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Ginji!" Quatre pressed, his normally lithe body tense and jumpy. "We must go now!"

"Call me if you get in trouble." The Jagan-wielder ordered. "I'll be there."

"You worry too much! I'll be fine." The older blonde promised, "See ya in Babylon City, Ban-Chan!" He called, a big carefree grin on his face as he turned and followed the Preventers as they disappeared down an alley.

/"_Why does it feel like I won't see him again?"_/ The foreboding thought made his heart sink even as he turned to follow the two assassins into the shadows of the Belt Line. /"_Ginj_…"/

XxXxXxX

Wu Fei growled in frustration as they twisted and turned down alleys and abandoned buildings, "Winner, will you please tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Azure eyes flicked to his partner. "Keep your voice down." "I'll explain everything…I promise, but for now, please trust me."

The Chinese Preventer reached out and snatched the empath's wrist, pulling the boy to an abrupt stop. "I do trust you, Quat." He whispered before the smaller teen could protest. "I just… I don't like not understanding the danger we-you're in."

Quatre offered a small smile, "I'm sorry." He apologized, placing his hand over the other's heart. "I know how frustrating this is for you."

"Then make it less frustrating." Chang hissed, his ebony eyes swirling with impatience.

"Guys…" Ginji interrupted, anxiousness in his voice, electrical sparks buzzing around him like a bug zapper.

"We must go." Quatre insisted, tugging on the arm that Wu Fei still held. "Release me."

With a small growl, the taller Preventer complied.

The blonde shook his head, "Ginj, I promise Ban will be alright. You need to settle down. Your electrical aura will give us away if you don't get a reign on it."

Sheepishly, the human eel nodded as he took a deep breath in effort to settle down.

Satisfied that the Recoverer would be more mindful of his power, the strategist motioned for them to continue moving, while he tried to address some of Wu Fei's many questions. "The Hunters are just that." The empath explained to his lover in hushed tones while his eyes darted back and forth warily looking for threats as Ginji continued to lead them through the back alleys of the Belt Line. "They are Esselte's ultimate killers with incomparable hunting and tracking skills. They are proficient in all known fighting skills as well as some secret arts. They make our Perfect Soldier look like a novice. To fight one is suicide."

XxXxXxX

"Are these _Hunters_ the ones after Quat now?" Duo inquired, adjusting himself when his lover had returned, so that the Japanese pilot could sit beside him once more.

"Yes." Trowa answered quietly.

"And they'll be coming here?" Hiiro demanded, pulling the braided teen closer to his side.

"Yes." Wu Fei held the sleeping blonde tighter earning a moan of protest.

Former pilots, 01 and 02, contemplated that for a moment, before the American hesitantly asked the question they didn't want to hear the answer to. "A-ano… If Quat didn't think he could stand up to these Hunters three weeks ago… what's changed to make him think he can stand up to them now?"

"Nothing's changed." The banged teen shook his head.

"It's why he's been hiding." "Why he's pushed us all away."

"To protect us."

"WELL, WHO'S PROTECTING HIM!?" Shinigami exclaimed, angrily jumping from the couch, his fists clenched at his side while his eyes flashed a furious swirl of dark amethyst. "WHO'S STANDING BY HIS SIDE?"

"Duo…" Hiiro warned, "Sit down before you wake Winner up."

Wu Fei shook his head. "We didn't know! I thought this shit had been left behind in the Limitless Fortress! If I had known, I wouldn't have left him by himself!"

"Neither would I." Trowa agreed.

"It wouldn't have done any good." A quiet voice whispered, causing the other pilots to look to their fourth as the teen stirred from his slumber. "Only a Triad has any hope of surviving a Hunter's attack."

"What's a Triad, Q?" Duo asked, moving to kneel by his friend.

"A balance of power between three people." The blonde yawned, blinking sleepily. "Earth-Water-Wind. Fire-Ice-Electricity. Needles-Thread-Cloth. Mind-Body-Soul. There are hundreds of combinations, usually formed by siblings or lovers. Some are rarer than others… Some are stronger."

The empath blinked a couple of times before he seemed to become aware of just where he was sitting. Blushing a dark red, the smaller teen tried to move.

"Stay." Wu Fei's command was as soft as his embrace, but left no room for argument. Neither did Trowa's imploring look or the gentle caress on the blonde's knee.

Fear flashed across those expressive azure eyes.

"Let's eat." Hiiro suggested, breaking the tension. "Rashid informed me that dinner will be ready soon."

"Sounds great!" Duo grinned, glomping his lover. "I'm starved!"

With an agreeing nod, the banged teen stood and pulled Quatre to his feet so that Wu Fei could also stand.

"Guys… please…" The blonde pleaded, resisting as he was led into the dining room. "You have to leave! I can't… I can't let you get killed! PLEASE!"

"Master Quatre." Rashid's booming voice echoed through the hall, effectively silencing the teenager, which surprised the other pilots. "What happened to 'not giving up without a fight?'"

"That hasn't changed." The strategist snapped at his most loyal bodyguard as he finally yanked his arms free from his former lovers' grasps, "I will give them hell until the last breath is stolen from me -however, I have no intention of allowing anyone else to suffer the consequences of my decisions!"

"Then we will suffer the consequences of our own decisions." Trowa smiled lovingly.

"If we are killed, it is because we chose to stay." Wu Fei added.

"We won't leave our friend hanging." Shinigami promised.

"But you have no idea of what you're up against!" Quatre tried to reason before he tried to make a run for the door.

"If we held back at every uncertainty that popped up in life, then we wouldn't be standing here now." Hiiro pointed out, standing in the empath's way. "We wouldn't have been Gundam Pilots, we wouldn't have fallen to earth, and we wouldn't have defeated Romefeller, OZ, White Fang or Libra. Nor would we have stopped Operation Meteor twice."

"This isn't anything like you've fought before!" The teen's eyes brimmed with tears of frustration, "Why won't you listen to me!?"

"You can't live out of fear, Quat." Duo offered reassuringly as he joined his lover in blocking the Arabian's escape. "And you can't protect us."

"You can't protect me either." The blonde whispered, hanging his head.

"No." The braided death agreed, "But we can certainly even the odds."

"Face it, Quat." Trowa smiled, slipping his arm around the empath's waist, preventing him from running again.

"You're stuck with us." Wu Fei finished, tilting Quatre's face so that their eyes could meet. "And that is that."

The blonde was at a loss for words. These four young men were closer to him than his own flesh and blood relatives. He couldn't stand to have anything happen to them, and was incredibly frustrated at their insistence of staying in harm's way. However, as their degrees of love filtered through to his soul, for the first time in weeks, he didn't feel cold.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 25

XxXxXxX

Chapter 25

XxXxXxX

Dinner was a light meal of soup, salad and sandwiches. Even so, a green tinge began to color the empath's cheeks as he reluctantly approached the table.

Always eager to eat, Duo dived in, easily scoffing half a sandwich in one bite. "This is great!" He announced after downing a coke that was sitting on ice. "Oi, 'Ro! They even made your favorite!"

"Baka." The Japanese teen smirked as he thwacked the excited teen over the head. "Manners please."

"Sorry." The braided whirlwind grinned cheekily, swallowing his mouthful. "I haven't eaten since this morning on the shuttle."

"You actually ate flight food?" Wu Fei raised an eyebrow, surprised that his finicky friend would stoop so low.

"Of course not." Duo snorted. "Hilde packed a lunch for us before we took off. We were planning on eating at Relena's-" The braided teen looked confused as he interrupted himself, "Why does that girl keep inviting us over?"

"I think the better question is, 'Why do we keep accepting them?'." Trowa smirked, before turning a concerned look to the quiet blonde who was staring at the empty plate before him like it was going to lunge forward and bite him. "Quatre?"

Startled, the empath jumped in his seat. "I'm sorry?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite." Quatre grimaced, discretely covering his nose with his hand to ward off as much of the smells as politely possible.

Hiiro frowned as he recalled the conversation he had with Rashid. "You need to have something. You'll need all the nutrients and the strength they'll provide you when the Hunters attack."

"I'm fine, really." Their friend insisted.

"Q, we'd feel better if you ate something." Duo pressed. "It doesn't have to be much."

The blonde groaned, "Please don't try and guilt me into it. The Maganacs are always pulling that stunt."

"Does it work?" Wu Fei asked amused.

"Please don't make me..." Quatre whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

"But it's your favorite!" Trowa pointed out. "And it is light… won't you have just a little?"

Cornered from all sides, the teen relented and allowed a small serving to be placed in front of him. However, his friends' triumph was short lived when after mere three or four bites, Quatre made a mad dash to the nearest bathroom, followed closely by the banged pilot. The violent sounds of retching caused the rest of them to lose their appetites.

XxXxXxX

Entering the bathroom, Trowa knelt beside the heaving boy and began to rub his back soothingly. Quatre's thin frame trembled under the exertion of his vomiting and the sobs that accompanied it.

After several painful moments, the empath sagged unconsciously forward, his energy spent. If it hadn't been for the former acrobat's quick reflexes, the blonde surely would have cracked his head on the toilet. "Easy, Love." Emerald eyes sighed worriedly. "It's alright…"

"Here." Wu Fei whispered, offering a glass of water and a cold cloth.

"Thanks." Trowa sighed again, flushing the mess and closing the lid before rousing his former lover enough to wash out his mouth and wipe his face.

"We should put him to bed." The Chinese teen suggested.

"I don't want to leave him alone." The banged teen stated.

"Agreed. We could stay with him and take turns taking watch."

Nodding, 03 allowed 05 to lift 04 into his arms and followed them upstairs to where the bedrooms lay. Taking off his shoes and belt, Trowa climbed onto the large bed first before helping Wu Fei remove Quatre's messed up clothes and getting the blonde into his pajamas. Each pilot was saddened by extreme thinness that was revealed to them. They couldn't begin to calculate the amount of weight lost in a mere three weeks, nor the reason behind it.

Once they deemed the boy comfortable, they tucked the smaller teen in between them and dimmed the lights just as a gentle knock sounded at their door.

"Enter." Wu Fei called in a hushed tone.

Silently, the door opened admitting 01 and 02 inside. "Now that too cute for words." Duo smiled warmly at the picture the three on the bed made. "I feel a Kodiak moment."

"Baka." Chang snorted.

"How is he?" Hiiro asked.

"Sleeping." Trowa replied, brushing stray strands away from the blonde's face.

"Good." The braided teen nodded. "Now finish filling us in."

Wu Fei took a deep breath, raising the blankets around his former lover a bit higher. "We spent hours slinking around that dump, keeping to shadows and jumping at every sound we didn't recognize. Schuldig kept in touch with us when he felt safe enough to do so, alerting us to their progress and any hang-ups that he could sense. We had almost made it when what we were running from caught up to us..."

XxXxXxX

"DOWN!" Quatre cried out, just as a shadow passed over his group followed by four more. "Damn." The empath swore, jumping to his feet once more. "Talia."

"You seem surprised? It's good to see you again, Precious." A dark-haired young woman purred in an Ukrainian accent. "And you have playthings for me this time?" She batted her long eyelashes at Ginji while she licked her lips seductively. "How thoughtful!"

"Gomenasai, Talia. I was under the impression that you were dead." Quatre glared, standing directly between the woman and Wu Fei. "I guess I'll have to find a stronger stake, ne? Or maybe you don't have a heart to drive one through!?"

Talia looked mildly amused. "You say the funniest things, Little Heart."

"Don't call me that." The blonde snapped, his hand discretely moving towards his hidden weapons. Behind him, he could feel Ginji's power starting to build to that of the Lightening Emperor's level as well as Wu Fei's strength watching his back.

One of the other Hunters burst out in a mocking laughter, "_THIS_ is the Little Heart?" Drawing their attention to a lanky teenager- maybe a year or so younger than the pilots. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Shut up, Wraith." Another of the party rolled her eyes. "If you understood who this was, then you wouldn't be so quick to ridicule."

"Says you." The boy snorted. "I see nothing special about 'im." He pulled out black blades from wispy black air. " 'Cept maybe a little target practice."

"Imbecile." The girl snorted disgustedly.

"X, Wraith, Stop it." Their leader warned.

XxXxXxX

Azure eyes studied the group without taking his attention off of the vampire. This wasn't her usual gang of murderers. They screamed of disorder and distrust. It offered a sense of reassurance that maybe they weren't as dangerous as the harden killers Quatre was used to contending with.

Besides the boy with the death-swords and the girl that had spoken up (but had yet to divulge her power) were two other newtypes. Shrouded in cloaks, they seemed more patient than the two teens that were bickering between themselves- However, they didn't seem the type to attack without specific orders to.

//_No_…// the hollow voice in his head adamantly disagreed. //Don't let your guard down! _It's a farce! Talia wouldn't Hunt with anyone that was not proficient. These kids are lethal_.//

/I know./ Quatre assured the Zero system. /But they can't kill me./

//They can kill your pathetic friends.//

"She wouldn't dare." The empath growled.

XxXxXxX

"What was that, Little Heart?" The vampire cooed, bringing the blonde out of his internal conversation. "I couldn't hear you over the pounding pulse of power your tantalizing friends send off." She shuddered, "Delightful."

"I was just amused by your babysitting detail. Or is it that you're training replacements in your old age." The blonde quirked an eyebrow towards his nemesis. "Esselte doesn't believe in eternal beauty?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "No, Little Heart, the Elders just figured that only a minimum amount of force was required to bring you down. After all, they would prefer you alive." She snapped her fingers drawing the other two newtypes into attention. "Permit me to introduce you to Hava..." She nodded to one of the hooded attendants, who began to remove their cloak to reveal a young woman.

Her blue-violet hair spilled down her back in a thick, tightly braided rope, while loose strands sheltered her face. Hava's eyes were a glassy yellow with black reptilian slits for her iris. Her clothes barely left anything to the imagination as they scantily covered her ample bosom and crisscrossed down her pale skin to meld into form fitting leather pants.

The empath felt Wu Fei's alarm before he noticed the black mamba that had laced itself around her wrist. Ginji's electricity resonated in time to his quickened breaths, growing in intensity as his anxiety escalated.

"And my final member, I believe you are quite familiar with, Little Heart."

Talia's predatory grin grew as their final team member stepped forward and removed his hood.

Quatre's blood ran cold.

XxXxXxX

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 26

A/N (9/25/07) Thanks Kai Li for pointing that sentence out. Just a minor fix. New chapter should be up soon!

A/N: OMG! I just realized the last time I updated this story was

_**February**_! You all must hate me (If I even have any readers left!)

To be honest it wasn't completely my fault. I ended up losing what I had written, not only to this story but to several others, due to a computer virus. I have rewritten this chapter, no kidding, four times. I've also had Jury duty, a new job, going back to my old job and just random shit that seems to curse my existence.

Please forgive my lack of updates! I'll try to be more diligent!

Thank you, Kai Li for Beta'ing!

Reviews help inspire!

(that wasn't a subtle hint- that was just short of begging)

Enjoy!

W.A. 24

XxXxX

Chapter 26

XxXxX

"Shidou!?" Ginji exclaimed, his chocolate orbs wide with surprise. Usually, the energetic teen would have attacked his friend with an exuberant hug; however, the look that the former member of the Lightening Emperor's court had in his eye froze the human eel in his place. "What are you doing with them? Why?"

"Does it matter, Ginji?" The animalistic newtype shrugged nonchalantly. "It seems as if we're destined to be enemies."

"What about Madoka?" The blonde demanded, recovering from the shock of yet another betrayal. "Have you just thrown her away!? Does she mean nothing!?"

"Don't speak of things you know nothing of." The Beast Master snarled, baring his teeth as his fingers flexed agitatedly.

The Recoverer hid his eyes beneath his bangs, even as his electrical energy snapped and crackled about his tense body. "I don't understand, Shidou." He whispered, visibly struggling with an unseen force. "You were my trusted friend. One of the Four Kings of the Limitless Fortress… Kazuki… D-Did you take Kazu? And Makubex… Are you responsible for what happened to him, too?"

"So what if I am?"

The power around the blonde surged, lashing out to strike at the feet of his opponent, "Then I will make you pay." The cold voice of the Lightening Emperor promised. "You should have known better than to provoke me into showing myself. With Ginji's kind heart, you may have been able to defeat him, but with me?" The Electrical monarch scoffed.

XxXxX

Quatre shuddered in the turmoil of The Lightening Emperor's raw emotions. Straining, the empath reinforced his mental shields as he turned his attention to his opponent. The air around the newtype ranked of the afterlife causing a chill to run up the blonde's spine. He watched as the younger newtype circled around him, a dark predator stalking its prey. Wraith's black sword of dead energy flared to life as he gauged the seemingly defenseless preventer.

"Not fighting me yourself?" Quatre quirked an eyebrow at the vampire.

"Afraid you can't defeat him?" Talia countered.

Azure eyes narrowed as the former Gundam Pilot glared at the woman. Her question hit a little close to home. Although he had heard of the Living Dead, he had not encountered one before. Juubei, X, Talia and even the reptilian hybrid that was drooling over Wu Fei, he could handle, but Wraith… He didn't know where to start.

'Zero, I may need your help with this.' The blonde swallowed nervously, despite his outward calm.

'Say the word…' The mechanical presence whispered in the back of the newtype's mind.

"04, MOVE!" Wu Fei shouted in warning to his partner.

Quatre barely dodged the downward strike of Wraith's attack. Reaching behind his back, as he spun away from another strike, the blonde drew out two sword handles.

"Are you going to hit me with sticks!?" The younger newtype asked incredulously.

Quatre smirked, "Of course not." He pressed a button on each handle. Twin curved blades emerged from the hilt to form scimitars. "I plan to kill you with these."

"Quatre, where the hell did you come up with those!?" Wu Fei exclaimed, very impressed in the expert grace each weapon was held.

"They were a gift from Rashid and Trowa. It's made of Sandrock's gundanium." The blonde replied with pride. "They felt I needed a way to protect myself?"

"Figures." The oriental nodded.

"Aren't you even going to take me seriously?" Wraith demanded, stomping his foot like a child. He turned to his leader, "Mother!"

"Mother!?" Quatre blinked, caught off guard.

"You said he was a worthy opponent! You promised I'd have fun!"

"Don't' whine." Talia sneered. "If you want a worthy opponent, you must first be a worthy opponent."

"But he's not even trying!"

"Then make him." The vampire frowned. "Manipulate him – Bend him to you your will."

The younger newtype stared at the empath for a moment before a confident grin took over his shadowed face, "X… Why don't you show them what you've got."

The girl smiled as she raised her hands above her head. Dangling from each finger was a thread. As she moved each digit, the strands danced. "Come to me." She commanded, her eyes glazing over with a dark blue energy. "Obey me!"

"That doesn't sound good." Wu Fei muttered.

"It's not." Quatre confirmed, wincing at an unknown but familiar pain that called out to his soul. "What is she doing, Talia!?" The Empath demanded, gripping his weapons tightly.

"I believe she is calling an old friend of yours." The Vampire shrugged. "If you won't fight Wraith, then we'll give you another opponent."

"Terrific." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Quat…" Wu Fei's voice held an apprehensive edge.

Azure eyes turned and followed his partner's line of view. What he saw made him freeze. His scimitars fell from his hands, clattering to the concrete. "No…" He whispered, tears blurring his vision.

"It always amazes me that all it takes to bring you down is the involvement of someone you care for." Talia mused. "You really are weak. You knew that he was in our possession, under our control and yet you act surprised that he would be used as a pawn against you? You're really not that brilliant, are you?"

"SHUT UP!" Onyx eyes flashed with anger, "What does an onna like you know about brilliance? About strength? You hide while sending children to fight! You taunt and use dirty tactics against an honorable opponent! Quatre defeated you before, and he'll defeat you now!"

"Such words of admiration." Talia snickered, "But do you believe your precious newtype deserves such devotion? Did you know the last time we battled each other, it was a similar situation as to this? I captured someone Our Little Heart held dear. At that time, in his desperate attempt to save himself, he not only injured me, and himself, but he killed that person!" The vampire laughed as if it was the most hilarious joke she had ever heard. "And now he will do it again."

The Chinese teenager glared at the newtype leader. "What do you mean?"

"If you watch, you'll see." The woman sneered, "Or maybe you won't? Quatre is most generous. Not only has he given him to us, but you as well." She gestured to the reptilian hybrid who had snuck up behind the distracted preventer. He froze as the girl's poisonous snake encircled itself around his throat. "Do you believe he can save you both while saving himself? Or maybe he'll choose between the two of you? By the way he's staring at him, the odds of Quatre picking you is seemingly slim. Of course there is the option that he'll sacrifice himself and surrender… but we both know that that's not in his nature."

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: thank you Skylark for the beta!

XxXxX

Chapter 27

XxXxX

Schuldig kept the Weiss Kitten close by his side. While he didn't doubt the younger assassin's abilities to fight, the telepath greatly doubted his experience in dealing with Newtypes with strengths and powers such as those living in the Limitless Fortress. In addition to that, Omi's concentration was focused on finding his lover, not in getting there alive.

Emerald eyes flicked to the third member of their party, Ban Midou. That man was difficult to read. His thoughts were well guarded as he had no qualms about threatening anyone who tried to breach his shields. He seemed to be carelessly aloof, inhaling on his cigarette and savoring the nicotine that coursed through his system; yet the way his steely blue eyes shifted beneath those purple tinted glasses gave reason to believe that he was expecting the unexpected.

Schuldig smirked. 'Just my kind of guy.'

Midou flashed the red-head German a look of disgust, "I'm taken."

"Of course… But if you ever get tired of bumbling blondes?"

"Not going to happen." Ban snorted.

XxXxX

"Hundred Beast Semblance, Ravenous Wolf Semblance." Shidou whispered. The Beast Master snarled as his teeth grew into fangs, his neatly trimmed nails elongating into deadly claws, his normally wild hair growing bristled and standing on end giving him a dangerously vicious appearance.

None of which phased the Lightening Emperor. Electrical joltz lashed out of control, frying anything in it's path. "You fool." He stated in a cold voice, his fists clenching tightly at his side. "I'll show you no mercy."

"Enough talk." Shidou snarled, leaping to attack, claws bared to shred flesh.

Blue eyes flashed as electricity forged together and created a shield in front of the human eel, effectively protecting against the primitive assault. His opponent screamed as the currents surged through his body before collapsing to the ground in a breathless heap.

"This fight is over." The Lightening Emperor declared. "A total waste of time."

"Y-You think… That my g-goal… was to defeat y-you?" Shidou coughed, as he lay on his side. His entire body felt as if it were boiling. "Y-You're the fool."

Ginji Amano's steely blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Explain yourself."

"M-My mission was to distract you… N-Nothing more."

"Distract me!?"

"Heh."

The blonde monarch whirled around to locate the others he was traveling with. "Quatre!" Ginji cried, breaking through his other personality. "Wu Fei!"

XxXxX

Empty emerald eyes stared through him from the precarious perch on the roofs edge. It pained him to see his once friend and lover made into a soulless puppet.

'No…' Quatre thought, closing his eyes and opening his heart, 'You are there, Trowa… Trapped against your will… I can tell…'

XxXxX

"So what will it be, My Precious Little Heart?" Talia demanded, "Who will you chose?"

"Get out of here, WINNER!" Wu Fei shouted, reaching up and grabbing the serpent from around his throat and throwing it at the Vampire. "THAT'S An order!"

Hava shrieked at the violent treatment of her pet. Furious, she attacked the oriental viciously fast, giving him little time to react.

XxXxX

'Zero… What should I do?' The newtype inquired.

'Fight.' The cold mechanical voice replied automatically.

'Not an option.' The empath declined. _I'm not strong enough…_

'Run.'

'Not an option.' _I can't leave them…_

XxXxX

Chang mentally cursed as the hybrid managed to scratch his cheek with her long nails. She was a worthy opponent, even if she fought out of anger rather than with a warrior's calm. It was difficult for the skilled martial artist to focus all of his attention on the fight when he could see his partner standing frozen and unresponsive to one spot.

"QUATRE, GO!" The Chinese teen pleaded, worry swimming in his onyx eyes. He didn't understand everything that was going on, but Wu Fei did realize that his lover was the main focus of everything. Why he didn't know, nor did he care, he just wanted Quatre to be safe. "For once in your life will you listen to me!?"

XxXxX

'Die.' Zero shrugged as it ran out of suggestions.

"NOT AN OPTION!" The Empath screamed, gripping the sides of his head, and falling to his knees. "There has to be another way…"

'Negative response.'

"Trowa… Fei… I'm sorry…" Quatre whispered, tears in his eyes, as he finally opened them, "I surrender."

XxXxX

Schuldig came to an abrupt halt, causing the younger assassin to bump into him. "Schuldig?" Omi questioned, "What's the wrong!?"

"No…" The German shook his head, his eyes growing large, "NO! You don't know what you're doing! YOU CAN'T!"

"Oi! What's the matter with you!?" Ban demanded snapping his fingers impatiently in front of the red-head's face. "Oi! Answer me damn it!"

"That idiot! What does he think he's doing!?"

XxXxX

Talia blinked, not quite believing what she had heard. "What did you say?"

Angry azure eyes tore themselves away from the puppet to glare hatefully at the Hunter's Leader. "You heard me."

"Quatre! Don't give them what they want!" Ginji shouted, before being tackled by Shidou, who seemed to have gotten a second wind. A brief alteration of snarls and electricity later, the blonde winced as he clutched his bleeding arm, where his once friend had bitten him. "Quatre, think about Makubex and Kazuki! And the kid you're looking for! What good are you to them if you're captured too?"

"Quat, there's got to be another way!" Wu Fei tried to reason, straining against the constricting grip Hava had around his arms and torso. "We can save him!"

"Shut up." The hybrid hissed, moving her grasp from her victim's arm to his neck. "Or I swear I will squeeze the life out of you."

Wu Fei glared defiantly at the woman even as she continued to cut off his airway. "L-Listen… Z-Zero Four! M-Mission! R-Remember- ACK-"

"Are you just going to stand there and allow your partner to be murdered?" Talia demanded.

"Of course not." Quatre scoffed, shaking the blackness that was threatening to overtake him before shifting his weight slightly. He could feel Wu Fei was loosing it. "You're going to regret coming after me, Talia." He announced, before slipping the his toe under one of his blades and kicking it up into the air where he caught it. Then, in on fluid motion, the former Gundam pilot hurled the sword at the unprepared hybrid.

Terrified, Hava recoiled from her prey, allowing Wu Fei to crumple to the ground unconscious. She managed to take half a step backwards before the scimitar sliced her head off and then boomeranged back into its wielder's hands.

Cold azure eyes turned their gaze to the child that was in control of his friend. Pointing the bloodied weapon in her direction, he warned, "If you don't want to loose your head as well, I suggest you release him immediately."

X didn't know what to do. To release her puppet without orders would mean the end of her life by slow, cruel and torturous means. However, if she didn't, the Little Heart was going to kill her… though his way seemed a bit more merciful than what Esselte usually dealt. Or there was one other option…

The puppeteer's eyes glowed as she enforced her ability. Before the empath could even lift his blade, Trowa had leapt down from his perch and was standing as a shield between him and his opponent. "While you offer a kinder death then the organization would, I would prefer not to die at all." X stated.

XxXxX

Quatre's heart constricted in his chest, as the soul of his friend protested, futilely fighting to escape the control on his mind and body. "Trust me." He whispered with sheer determination gleaming in his eyes. "It will be alright. I'm not leaving here without you, Trowa."

XxXxX

Wraith had had enough! The darkness that surrounded his being grew thicker and more pungent as he gripped his sword with white knuckles on his boney little hands. "MOTHER!" The living dead shouted, "HE Surrendered! WHY Is HE Still FIGHTING!"

"A very good question." Talia nodded, "Well, Little Heart?"

The blonde held his scimitar tightly. Warring with himself as to what course of action to take. Wu Fei was unconscious and unprotected, Trowa was being controlled against his will, Ginji's been injured, Kazuki and Nagi were still missing, Makubex was still dying and he didn't have a clue as to where Schuldig's group was or what any of this was about! All he knew is that Esselte was kidnapping Newtypes, who weren't surviving the abduction, and that they were going through extremes in order to acquire himself.

"What is it that you want?" Quatre shook his head, "What is it that you hope to accomplish by all of this?"

"You know perfectly well that's for the Elder's knowledge only." Talia dismissed.

Wraith growled in frustration and impatience before disappearing in a dark cloud and reappearing over where Wu Fei lay. Taking his sword, he placed the tip over the unconscious Preventer's chest. "If you don't surrender- FOR REAL- this instant! He is going to die. And don't think you can lop off my head like you could her's. I'm already dead!"

"And what's to stop you from killing him after I've been incapacitated?" Quatre demanded.

"You have my word, Little Heart." Talia conceded. "No harm will come to him."

"And how well does your son listen to you?" Quatre pressed, when Wraith glared defiantly.

"If he even causes a scratch on your partner, I will kill him myself. The living can't kill the Undead, but the dead can." Talia's cold eyes drilled into her subordinate, letting him know that she was serious. "As I said before, you have my word."

Nodding, Quatre swallowed and lay down his weapon.

XxXxX

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 28

­­­A/N::Huggles Skylark:: Thank you for the beta!

XxXxX

Chapter 28

XxXxX

Wu Fei shifted uncomfortably, while Trowa blatantly refused to look at the other two pilots, much preferring to keep his eyes on the sleeping blonde.

"WELL!?" Duo prompted when the story drifted off.

The banged teen sighed, "My memories of events that took place while under the puppeteer's control are foggy at best…."

"I was unconscious." The Chinese admitted.

"Then…" The braided teen turned his gaze onto the empath that slept nestled between the two young men that loved him very much.

"Quatre is the only one that really knows what happened in the time between his surrender and when we were rescued."

Hiiro rubbed his eyes. "We really should get something into his stomach."

"But he needs rest as well." Trowa pointed out, reaching to brush back the blonde's bangs.

"How about this? I'll go see if I can't find some soup or yogurt. He can sleep until I return. Then we'll feed him and see if he can't fill in the blanks."

"Sounds good." Wu Fei agreed.

"Duo… Why don't you give me a hand?" Hiiro suggested, tugging on the violet-eyed teen's braid.

"Huh? Uh… Sure, 'Ro…"

XxXxX

Once the other two pilots had left, Wu Fei glanced at the other teen. "That wasn't true, was it?" He began. "You do remember."

"I remember just as much as you were awake."

"Fair enough."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Trowa spoke again, "I never did thank you for saving him… from that day." The taller teen rubbed his shoulder where the gunshot wounds were still healing.

"It really wasn't your fault." The Oriental reassured, "And Quatre has already forgiven you for it, even though he never blamed you to start with… You should let it go."

Bangs covering his eyes, Trowa gave a slight nod. 'It's just not that simple.' He thought to himself.

"I know it's not simple." Wu Fei agreed, not noticing the startled look on the pensive teen. "But it's not fair to Quat for you to keep dwelling in it."

"Wu Fei… If we can defeat Esselte, and they finally leave Quatre alone… And if he still wants us… We can't make him choose. If we do, then he'll just run again… and this time, he won't allow us to find him."

"You're right… but are you okay with sharing?"

"For him? Yes." Trowa replied immediately.

A small smile crossed the Chinese's face, "I'm glad to hear that."

A more comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the empath sleep.

XxXxX

"What's up, 'Ro?" The braided teen asked, intertwining their fingers. "You really need me to help with soup?"

"No." Hiiro admitted, raising their joined hands to kiss the back of Duo's. "But you've been listening to them for several hours now and I thought it would be good for everyone if you took a break. It also seemed as if Chang and Barton needed to talk without us."

"Hmm." The boy agreed. "Hearing about all this just pisses me off! This horrible event happens to the three of them, and they don't even clue us in! So what if we were on a mission? We would have helped them! And that they both hurt Quat! And Esselte! And that Talia bitch! I want to introduce them all to Shinigami!"

"There's still more." Hiiro reminded, rubbing his boyfriend's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Quatre still needs to finish telling us the rest of the story."

"I don't know if I want to hear anymore." Duo admitted, rubbing his tired eyes. "And Quatre said that they're going to be coming here? Who and When!? I hate fights where I don't know the enemy!"

"Easy, love." The Japanese teen pulled the other into a tight embrace. "If you let your emotions get to rampant, you'll end up hurting Quatre."

Violet eyes closed as the boy took a slow deep breath. As he released the air, his lithe body lost some, if not all, of its tension. "You're right." Duo stated quietly, burying his face in his lover's chest.

"Come on… Let's find the kitchen and get Quatre some food. He really is too skinny."

"Hai." The braided teen nodded, "I don't get why eating makes him so sick!"

"Hopefully that will be something he enlightens us about." Hiiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while urging the other boy to start walking again.

XxXxX

"We should warn him, before Hiiro and Duo return." Wu Fei murmured in a low voice. "He should be the one who decides how much to divulge."

The banged boy nodded, before a mischievous smirk threatened to appear, "Well then, should we wake him?"

Catching the gleam in his emerald eyes, Wu Fei nodded in agreement, and watched as the taller teen leaned down to feather light kisses along the side of the sleeping boy's face and neck.

Quatre hummed, stirring slightly, without waking up.

The Chinese teen smiled at Trowa when he sat back up, before leaning down to lay his own whispering kisses along the other side of the blonde's face and neck.

The empath's face scrunched up briefly before relaxing. Slowly, his azure eyes fluttered open to the welcoming, if not confusing, sight of the two he loved. "T-Tro… Fei? What…?"

Quatre grimaced, and placed a thin hand to his sore throat. 'That's right… I tried to eat and threw up…'

"Hold on…" Wu Fei urged, getting up from the bed and disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. Moments later he returned with a welcomed glass of water.

Trowa helped the thin teen to sit up, adjusting their positions so that the blonde's back rested against his chest. Even that slight movement was exhausting for the weakened newtype, and his chest heaved with the effort.

"Drink this." Wu Fei prompted, bringing the glass to the blonde's lips.

The water felt like heaven on his raw throat. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Quatre…" Trowa began, "We've been filling Hiiro and Duo in on the mission. We've gotten as far as your surrender to Talia."

The Chinese teen took the pale hand in his own, frowning at how chilly it was despite the fevered flush on the boy's white complexion. "We weren't sure how much you wanted them to know beyond that point."

"Duo? Hiiro? W-Where?"

"They went to find you something to eat." Trowa answered. "They should be back soon."

"I can't…"

"You must." Wu Fei cut off, reaching up and brushing back some of the blonde's bangs, before caressing his heated cheek. "Quatre, you… you can barely sit up. You have a fever. You need nourishment. Even if it's just a little bit."

"Please don't make me." The blonde closed his eyes, his head resting against Trowa's shoulder.

"Why is it you can't keep anything down?" Trowa asked, rubbing his friend's shoulders soothingly.

"I don't know." The smaller teen replied, opening his eyes once more. "I think it may be a side effect of the surgery Esselte performed on me."

"How are you healing from that?" Wu Fei asked, concerned.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose."

"May I?" The Oriental questioned, hand poised to lift the blonde's shirt.

With his consenting nod, Wu Fei proceeded to pull the loose fabric away from Quatre's stomach. There were a series of forty or so stitches along a long and narrow gash several inches south from the scare left from when Dorothy Catalonia had stabbed him during the war. The wound itself seemed irritated and angry red.

"Shouldn't you have had the stitches removed by now? It looks infected." Trowa asked.

"They keep tearing. This is the third time I've had to have them redone." The thin boy groaned in protest as Wu Fei prodded the injury. "Stop that!" he demanded pushing away the curious fingers. "It's a bad area. Anytime I just twist wrong or stand up to fast it starts to bleed again."

"Who's been doing the stitches?" Onyx eyes flashed angrily.

Quatre flinched, a sharp gasp escaping him as his fingers dug into the bedspread. "A-Auda… Fei, it was Auda."

"You didn't do them yourself?"

"No! Ask him!" The empath snapped. "They're at too odd of an angle for me to do myself!"

"You tried, though." Trowa stated.

The blonde had the decency to blush, "I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Has Sally seen this since we returned from the mission?"

"…"

"Tomorrow, we'll take you to see her." Chang's voice left no room for argument. "You could die if this gets worse."

Resigned, the sick teen acquiesced.

XxXxX

Relena paced her office, lost in thought. Her personal assistant watched her with mild amusement as the former Queen of the ESUN snagged the toe of her shoe on the carpet and tripped. "Damn it!" The political figure swore.

"Are you alright?" Dorothy inquired.

"I'm fine." The auburn haired girl pouted. "I just don't like this at all. That braided menace convinced Hiiro to leave before my party even got started, and the guests of honor haven't shown up yet! It's a disaster! How the hell am I supposed to get Hiiro to realize the truth of the bastard's deception if the people who promised to help me aren't here!"

"Some people arrive when they feel like it and not before." Catalonia pointed out, as she moved to prepare some tea for the distraught teenager.

"Even so, there is a difference between fashionably late and just plain rude late."

"Miss Relena, I don't think these are the type of people who care about social graces. They are used to getting what they want, when they want it; and for some reason, they desperately want Quatre Raberba Winner."

"Curious, isn't it." The girl mused. "And they could have had him with minimal fuss if he had bothered to show up."

"It doesn't bother you to betray those that trust you?"

"Should it?" Relena raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I asked for his trust."

"Sometimes, you are positively evil, Miss Relena." Dorothy smiled proudly.

"Not at all." The pacifist denied. "I simply know what I want and how to get it. And I'm not above crushing anything or any braided menace that gets in my way."

XxXxX

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 29

::FLYING-Tackle-GLOMP:: Kai-Li for beta'ing this chapter & the next!

It's much appreciated!

-

XxXxX

Chapter 29

XxXxX

"Do you think I might have time to shower before the others return?" Quatre wondered, sounding very winded.

"Are you up for a shower?" Wu Fei raised a challenging eyebrow.

"I just want to get clean." The blonde pouted slightly. "I always feel gross after I've been ill." He said in a much lower tone of voice, nearly soundless.

"We can understand that." Trowa nodded, leaning his chin on the smaller teen's head, "But we're concerned that you'll hurt yourself."

"For Allah's sake, it's just a shower." The boy glared slightly as he tried to shift himself to the edge of the bed. He had just managed to set his feet on the soft carpet when dizziness made both his head and vision swim, causing him to collapse to the floor.

Opening his eyes, Quatre found himself in Wu Fei's arms. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard," the Chinese teen chastised. "If you want a shower, that's fine, but let one, or _both_, of us help you."

"It doesn't make any sense to crack your head open." Trowa added, frowning at the stubbornness of the weakened newtype. "If you insist on independence, you can settle for a bath."

The pale boy's face burned with angry embarrassment. He didn't like needing help, especially from the two he had fought so hard to convince that he wasn't as fragile as he seemed.

"Quatre, we don't think anything less of you." Wu Fei murmured, rubbing the smaller teen's back as it shook with exertion. "It's alright to need help. Let us help you."

"Alright…" The blonde nodded, "If you wouldn't mind…?"

"Any time." Trowa promised as the Chinese lifted the Arabian into his arms. The banged boy moved ahead to open the bathroom door and find the things they'd need. Darting back into the bedroom, he also pulled out clean clothes for after they were finished.

Wu Fei sat the empath down on the edge of the tub. "I feel ridiculous." Quatre sulked, leaning against the oriental for support, as he fumbled with the buttons on his pajamas.

With a sigh, Chang knelt before the other boy and helped him with undressing. "You shouldn't. It's not like the two of us haven't seen you naked before, and it's not like you haven't helped us when we've been too stubbornly stupid to realize just how injured we were."

"Stubbornly stupid?" Quatre scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Thank you for the wonderful compliment."

"You know what he meant." Trowa smiled, helping the boy to stand while Wu Fei relieved him of his pants and boxers before proceeding to remove his own clothes. The raven-haired teen turned the water on, checked the temperature and then stepped in, offering a hand to the blonde.

Between his two former lovers, Quatre managed to get into the shower without killing himself. Standing, however, was tiring and he found himself relying on Wu Fei to hold him up. It left very little maneuverability to wash.

The banged pilot smirked, seeing the problem, and quickly undressed before stepping in with the other two. Dousing his head under the spray, Trowa slicked his bangs back out of his eyes before taking on the task of cleansing Quatre's alabaster skin. He took special care around the injury, making sure the area was clean, without causing pain. Once he finished, he took the blonde into his arms, allowing Wu Fei to wash Quatre's hair.

The thin boy hummed in appreciation. A small smile crossed his face as he was passed from one teen to the other. Before he knew it, the water was turned off and Wu Fei was stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before turning and holding out another towel to wrap the blonde in.

Trowa quickly dried and dressed himself, before helping Quatre. After they were sure he was all set and dressed in fresh night clothes, the taller teen picked up the smaller boy and brought him back to bed.

Wu Fei propped up some pillows behind his back, before opening his arms for the empath. Settling the Arabian against his chest, the Chinese embraced him.

"Why are you doing this?" Quatre whispered, not looking up when Trowa joined them. "Why are you behaving like we…" He couldn't finish his sentence, instead burying his face in his hands. "You shouldn't have come … Neither of you… "

"Little One…" The banged teen sighed, not liking the hurt Quatre was experiencing, "Despite everything that has happened…"

"We both love you very much."

"I can't choose…" The blonde whispered, rubbing at his own chest.

"We're not asking you to." Wu Fei replied, holding the boy tightly, as he nuzzled the juncture between his shoulder and throat.

"Give us a chance to prove this could work?" Trowa pleaded, caressing the pale cheek affectionately.

Bewildered azure eyes searched calm emerald green for reassurances that seemed to elude him. "I-I…"

"Q! You're awake!" The braided teen exclaimed, startling the three pilots on the bed, as he held the door open so Hiiro could bring in a tray of covered foods.

"Duo…" The blonde blinked as his friends propped the tray in his lap. "Hiiro…"

"You okay?" Amethyst eyes examined him closely, "You're awfully flushed.

"I-I'm fine." He smiled, unconsciously leaning into Wu Fei's embrace as he tried to push the tray away. "But I'm not hungry."

"Quatre." Trowa's tone warned him not to be difficult.

The sick teen pouted, "Bully."

Duo chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully before sitting on the edge of the bed, and taking the tray into his own lap. "We didn't make much… just a snack really."

"Quatre, what happened after you surrendered to Talia?" Hiiro asked, lifting the cover of one of the dishes and removing a piece of toast. He handed it to the smaller teen with a napkin as he waited for his answer.

The empath stared at the bread, trying to quell the nausea that was stirring. His breath choked as he tried to get past the smell without throwing up on his friends. Silently, Wu Fei and Trowa soothed and encouraged the struggling teen, while Hiiro and Duo watched Quatre's discomfort towards the simple snack with quiet concern.

"Quatre?" Hiiro prompted, expectantly.

"X f-forced Trowa to bind my hands and then to help Ginji carry Wu Fei, while Wraith and Talia escorted us the rest of the way into Babylon city. After we arrived… Fei and Ginji were thrown into a containment cell and Talia brought me to the Elders."

XxXxX

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 30

XxXxX

Chapter 30

XxXxX

"Quatre, who are the Elders?" Duo asked, worry swimming in his eyes. He didn't like how the smaller teen had shuddered when he had mentioned them, nor did he like the way Wu Fei and Trowa seemed to tighten their hold on his friend.

The blonde sighed, "The Elders are the leaders of Esselte, the founders of Rosen Kruetz and any of the sub-groups that have emerged from that school, including NWF. They are very, very old… Centuries old. They are so powerful that they seem to be immune to death. Every time one has been assassinated, they've come back stronger and angrier than before. Few have been summoned into their presence and have lived. They are a hateful, spiteful, evil…" Quatre wrapped his arms around himself as he buried his face into Wu Fei's chest.

"They have no honor." The Chinese teen continued. "They would sell their souls to reach their goals."

"What did they want with Q?" The braided boy frowned.

"I-I can't answer that right now." The Empath whispered.

"Can't or won't?" Violet eyes flashed angrily.

The blonde refused to answer.

"Out." Hiiro ordered suddenly, pinning Quatre with his patented glare. "All of you."

The three of them started to protest, but a quiet, "Go." from the newtype forced them to comply.

XxXxX

Once they were alone, the Japanese teen sat on the bed next to his friend and took the thin hands into his own. "Okay, Quatre. Now what's really going on?"

"How much do you know about Newtypes, Hiiro?" Quatre asked almost voicelessly after a few sounds of silence.

"Just whatever Dr. J trained me in and then what I've learned from you, Trowa and Wu Fei today."

The blonde shook his head sadly, "Did you know, for as long as human history has been recorded, Newtypes have been around? Yet in all that time, there hasn't been more than one empath born at any given time."

"No." The Japanese pilot frowned. His comrade suddenly seemed a lot older than he should be. Tired and resigned to his fate.

"The ability to feel everyone else's emotions… With every empath, a Juggernaut is also born. An opposite to balance it out… one that feels nothing at all… no pain… no happiness… no remorse… I've often wondered what that would be like… one big void…"

"Quatre?"

"For as long as human history has been recorded… _few_ empaths have survived past the age of sixteen. _None_ have survived to the age of twenty… They get worn out, overwhelmed. Some commit suicide; while others allow the emotional turmoil to tear their bodies apart… several were murdered by their heartless counterparts."

The newtype wrapped his arms around himself, trying to ward off the chill from his body. He seemed so frail. "I thought… I thought since I had lived through the wars, that I had nothing to fear… That I'd be different… I could live and be happy…" Quatre angrily wiped at his face, brushing tears away. "But I was arrogant and foolish… I don't know why… but I _am_ dying. It's the reason Esselte is so determined to find me. They want to bottle or reproduce my gift because, if I die, they'll have to begin their search all over again… and the heartless will run rampant- completely out of anyone's control… _Hundreds_ of people would lose their lives."

"Quatre…" Hiiro shook his head, "You don't mean tha-"

"I love them." The smaller boy whispered. "Both of them, with my entire being… but it's not fair, Hiiro… For me to claim them as my own only to… They've lost so much already. I can't do that to them- I _won't_."

"Don't you think that's for them to decide?" Hiiro frowned, reaching out to tilt the other teen's chin up so that their eyes could meet. "Don't you think that with everything they've lost, they'd want to treasure you while they can?"

"You don't understand, Hiiro." Quatre shook his head. "Would you be able to watch as Duo shrank away? Fading to nothing? Would you be able to stand feeling the sorrow and grief day after day? Knowing that you're the cause and there's no solution? Even the strongest of men couldn't handle that!"

"So you'd rather die alone?" The perfect soldier sounded angry. "And what happens when they hear that you've died -not saying that you're going to- but what then? They'd feel lost and alone and guilty because they didn't do everything in their power to help someone they cared for. After everything that has been stolen from them, _let _them fight to keep you."

The Japanese teen sighed as he watched the silent tears cascade down the pale boy's face. "What about you, Quatre? What about all that you've lost? Don't you think you deserve something after all that? Won't you give yourself and them this perhaps only/one chance of happiness?"

XxXxX

Duo paced irritably in the hall while Trowa and Wu Fei watched the door with earnest. "What the Hell!?" The braided teen exclaimed, kicking at the wall in frustration. "Why can't he just tell us!?"

Onyx eyes saddened with realization. "He's dying…"

"_What_!?" Emerald eyes gasped as a chill rushed through his heart. "_No_."

"It's the only thing that makes sense." Wu Fei shook his head. "Why he's pushing us away. Why Esselte is after him so adamantly… He doesn't have a lot of time left…"

Trowa choked down a silent sob as he wrapped his arms around himself and slid down the wall. He couldn't loose the blonde again, not after everything they had been through. It was too painful to even contemplate.

Violet eyes stared at the other two pilots in disbelief. "There's got to be something else! Some other reason!?"

They didn't answer.

"Isn't there anything we can do!?" Duo pressed. "ANYTHING!?"

"There is something that could save the young master in theory." Rashid stated, startling the three Gundam pilots with his presence. He waited until they had recognized him and lowered the weapons that seemed to have appeared out of no where.

"What are you talking about, Rashid?" Wu Fei demanded.

"I'm honestly not sure. Master Quatre wouldn't tell me -I think he didn't want to get his hopes up-. He just said that it was something the two of you," he pointedly glared at Trowa and Wu Fei, as he continued down the hall. "…needed to figure out for yourselves."

"How are we supposed to figure something out if he didn't even tell us he was sick!?" Chang snapped, punching the wall above Trowa's head.

"Triad."

"What?"

"Quatre said that the only way to defeat the Hunters was by being part of a Triad." Duo began, trying to unravel his own thinking. "Q is very meticulous about the way he words things. What if… What if that's not all a Triad is good for?"

"Fei, did Quat say anything to you?" The banged teen looked up at the other boy, hope reflecting in his terrified emerald orbs.

The Chinese Preventer bit his lip as he closed his eyes to block out distractions while thinking through the conversations he had had with the empath. "Just what I've already shared with you guys…"

Trowa reached up and grasped the oriental's hand, startling the raven-haired teen. "Please, Fei…"

Onyx orbs enlarged at the trusting hope that the banged teen was showing him. He was certain that Wu Fei knew the solution. Taking a deep breath, the Chinese preventer kneeled in front of the other pilot. He was surprised at the sudden urge to protect the green-eyed teen. "He said that a Triad was a balance of power between three people… usually siblings or lovers…"

"That must mean a deep bonding relationship." Duo thought, "Didn't he give examples?"

Trowa nodded, "Earth-Water-Wind. Fire-Ice-Electricity. Needles-Thread-Cloth. Mind-Body-Soul… He said that there were hundreds of combos."

"Some rarer- some stronger than others."

"Why would he name those specifically?" The braided boy pressed. "Needles-Thread-Cloth is kinda strange."

"That's what Juubei, Kazuki and Sakura were. They were a weak Triad." Wu Fei shook his head. "Juubei and Kazuki were lovers and Sakura was Juubei's older sister."

"Mind-Body-Soul… Guys… what if… What if that is supposed to be you?" Violet eyes glimmered with hopeful excitement. "Think about it! Quatre is obviously the Soul, Fei is the Body and Tro-"

"I don't have any Newtype abilities." Trowa reminded.

Shinigami grinned, "Not that you know of. Fei could have been using his ability for years without knowing it. Who's to say you aren't the same? Maybe you do have an ability that you just don't recognize?"

"The puppeteer was able to control me." The banged boy shook his head. "I don't have powers."

"Quatre said that gifts shouldn't be used on another New Type… He didn't say that they couldn't be." Wu Fei bit his lower lip in effort to contain the smirk that threatened to take over his face. "Trowa, you _are_ the Mind."

XxXxX

"You're late." Relena announced as her study door opened, admitting three men. "The other guests have left. How are you supposed to fix Hiiro's memories if he's gone!?"

A tall, dark haired, young man in his mid twenties smiled condescendingly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "My dear Lady, why should we help you, if you couldn't even keep your end of the bargain? Winner wasn't present at your party, therefore, we had no reason to show ourselves."

"Mr. Crawford, I would have expected better than that." Relena sneered, not realizing how dangerous the men she was speaking to were. "Winner was invited, just as I promised, it is out of my control if he didn't show up."

"The Little Heart probably isn't physically capable of going anywhere." The red-head mused, "It really was too much to expect of him, Bradley."

The first man's eyes glimmered for a brief moment. "Maybe so… Farfarello, would you please extend an invitation to Lady Relena to join us? I think she'll find it most entertaining when we locate our wayward Heart."

The girl's eyes widened as the scarred, one-eyed man approached her with a predatorily gleam in his eye. "What do you think you're doing!?" The politician demanded, backing away from her assailant. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DOOOROTHY!"

/"Is this really necessary, Brad?"/ Schuldig mentally demanded as the Irishman groped his unconscious hostage. "That girl is going to be a pain in the ass."

"You know what the Elders have ordered. Just be grateful they haven't commanded your execution. It's no less then what you deserve, betraying Esselte like you did."

The German didn't reply.

XxXxX

Quatre absentmindedly nibbled on the toast his friend had forced into his hands as he thought about Hiiro's words. He was simply awed by the vast improvement the stoic boy had made since the end of the wars; especially if the 'emotion's are weakness and get in the way of missions perfect soldier' was capable of giving sound advise on matters of the heart.

The blonde chuckled humorlessly, 'And that's supposed to be my area of expertise.' He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, "I can't think straight."

"I was under the impression that love was more about feeling than thinking." Hiiro raised an eyebrow towards the smaller teen.

"Duo's been very good for you." Quatre offered a small smile.

"I love him very much." The Japanese teen nodded. "But getting back to the issues at hand? You need to continue your explanation. The solution to your dilemma with Barton and Chang will reveal itself in time. Until then, if you could please continue?"

"There's not much more to say." The blonde mused, nibbling some more at the crisped bread as he ordered his thoughts to where the story had left off. "To say I was less than pleased to be summoned in front of the Elders again is a sad understatement. They never cease to be creepy by themselves, but then to have their most loyal followers present as well… It's never a good sign… Especially if Farfarello is there."

"Who is that?"

"Jay Farfarello, member of Nagi and Schuldig's team, Schwartz; he's a one-eyed, Albino Irishman, professional assassin with masochistic tendencies. Farf has more scars than you and all of them are self inflicted as some sort of deranged penance for un-absolved sins. He's certifiably insane and my juggernaut counterpart." Quatre shifted his weak body so that he was leaning against the bed's headboard, pillows supporting his back. The movement caused him to hiss as his stitches pulled.

"You're hurt?" Hiiro frowned, pushing the smaller boy's hands out of the way so that he could see for himself. "What happened? Why didn't you tell us!?" He demanded, lightly tracing the outline of the injury.

The blonde shook his head, dismissing the seriousness of the wound. "Farf was a little more accurate in his attempt to kill me than he has been in the past. It's so difficult to read him. He has no emotions, so it's like he's not even there; and his body language is so erratic that it can be very misleading. I should have moved left instead of right and was stabbed because of my carelessness. The tip of his knife broke and became lodged in my hipbone after slicing through several crucial organs."

The blonde shook his head in mild amusement. "Actually, I really should thank Jay. Whatever the Elders wanted me for was postponed. I was turned over to the NWF, whose surgeons operated in order to save my life… Ironic, really."

Quatre nibbled on another piece of toast. "The next thing I remember is waking up afterwards."

XxXxX

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 31

A/N: Yes I live- Sorry it took so long- Thank you Kai-Li for the beta!

XxXxX

Chapter 31

XxXxX

"Ssh…" A calming voice soothed as gentle hands caressed his feverish cheek. "Just rest." The voice encouraged as he struggled to open his eyes. "You're safe with me, Quatre."

The blonde mumbled something through the haze that surrounded his brain. He knew that voice… He just… couldn't recall the name… or the face.

Frustrated with his own lack of focus, the empath reached out with his power and sought the person tending to him. Even his ability seemed hindered: if something as simple as finding someone was exhausting. However, if Quatre was anything, he was stubborn.

"Quatre," the voice spoke again, laying a hand on the boy's arm as if that would restrain the mental probe. "There's no cause for alarm, please rest before you make yourself sick!"

"W-Who?" The blonde croaked. At least his voice kind of worked, even though the rest of his body seemed to be on strike.

"You've been injured. Stabbed on your right side, lower stomach. You have ninety-six stitches where they surgically removed the knife tip. You've been unconscious for nearly three days." The voice ran his fingers through the injured boy's bangs, "I've been so worried, Quat. You lost a lot of blood before they fixed you up."

The newtype tried to process this information. "Fei…?" He croaked, managing to crack his eyes open a little bit. He couldn't make out the blurry image of his caregiver.

"Safe." The voice assured. "He and your electrical friend are being held in a containment cell." He lifted a glass to his patient's lips. "Here, it's water. It'll help your throat."

Quatre groaned as the faceless voice helped him up enough in order to drink the refreshing liquid. "Th-Thank you…" The empath gasped, exhausted from the exertion.

"Rest now, Little One."

A small smile of recognition crossed the boy's face as he visibly relaxed, drifting off to sleep. "Trowa…"

XxXxX

Wu Fei paced the dimensions of the cell agitatedly. It had been three days since they were thrown in here. Five days since he had last seen his partner and his last memory had not been a pleasant one. The Chinese Warrior was still fuming at his inexcusable weakness, allowing himself to faint like that- Especially when his lover needed his help! It was shameful!

The teen allowed his forehead to thud against the wall. They were screwed. That was it. They were officially screwed.

"Ban's still out there." Ginji whispered from the corner where he huddled. "He's going to be so mad that I'm late meeting him."

"Don't you think we've got bigger things to worry about?" The raven-haired Preventer frowned.

The blonde's smile seemed disheartened, "You don't know Ban."

Wu Fei watched as the older teen shivered again, "What's the matter? It's not that cold in here."

"It's a containment cell…" The Newtype buried his face in his knees and groaned in discomfort. "It binds abilities, making those locked inside restless… My electricity is building up… I feel like I'm going to burst."

"You won't- will you?"

The brown-eyed blonde didn't answer right away, "… It's happened before… a lot of people got hurt… I almost died."

"Great." The stressed out teen released an exasperated sigh, before crossing the cell and sitting against the wall, opposite of where the Recoverer was. "I'm going to try to meditate. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from interrupting me, and unless you want to die, do not touch me under any circumstance."

"O-okay."

Onyx orbs watched for a moment as his cellmate shifted uncomfortably, grimacing with suppressed pain. "On second thought, have you ever meditated?"

The Get Backer shook his head, "Kazu tried to show me, but I don't seem to have the attention span for it."

Wu Fei smiled. "I have a friend who is very much like you, hyper, happy and deceptively dangerous. He fidgets when he's nervous or anxious. During the war, we were trapped together in a detention block for nearly a month. After a while, he became _very_ agitated. It turns out he became claustrophobic after he was contained for so long. An agitated Duo is a faulty bomb, unpredictable and deadly."

"What happened?" Ginji asked, enraptured by the younger teen's story.

"I offered to teach him how to order his thoughts and control his fears." Chang smirked at the memory. "Duo proudly declared that he wasn't afraid and he could think just fine, before admitting he couldn't sit still for that long. I then challenged him to name off, in order, the required calibrations for the Taurus, Leo, Aries and Cancer Mobil Suits in order to make them Space-worthy."

"I take it he got them wrong?"

"Actually, he got them all correct… But it took him almost an hour to think of them, place them in the right order and then relate them to me. He ended up mirroring the pose I adapt when I meditate, and was very calm when he had his answers. Since then, he hasn't had an issue with sitting still or with meditating." Wu Fei motioned for the other teen to sit across from him. "People seem to think a meditative calm is too difficult to achieve because they don't have the right kind of discipline. I think it's because they're too worried about messing up."

The Chinese Preventer closed his eyes, and sat with perfect posture. "I'd like you to think back to the moment you met Ban. Recall all of the senses, sight-smell-sounds-tastes and touches, while taking slow deep breaths. Then I want you to move progressively through your good memories of him until the present day."

Silently, Ginji did as he was instructed. A small smile brightened his face as the warmth of his memories replaced the uncomfortable pain of his pent-up ability.

Wu Fei watched the changing expressions on the other teen's face. 'Much better.' He thought, before closing his own eyes and slipping into his own meditative state.

XxXxX

The entrance to the highest floor of the Limitless Fortress loomed before them in a taunting ominous presence. Schuldig, Omi and Ban searched for any sign of the empath's team, only to come up with nothing.

"I can't reach them." The red-head's frown deepened as he shook his head. "There's a lot of shielding… Damn it. They've got to be at the heart of Babylon City."

"Quatre's group got caught?" The Weiss kitten's expression fell as the little bit of hope he had in rescuing his koi wilted. 'We'll never make it…'

/"Stop it, Chibi."/ The telepath mentally chastised. /"We aren't leaving this fortress without Prodigy."/

Ban watched the two assassins silently converse as he inhaled on his cigarette. He really was bored with the younger teen's internal angst. With a snort, he threw the butt away. Stretching the kinks out of his back, the violet-eyed man turned away from the annoyances.

"Where are you going?" Schuldig demanded, his green eyes glaring at the Jagan Wielder.

"I'm through wasting time with you bozos." Ban pushed his glasses up his nose as he moved to leave. "Ginji's late. I'm going to kick his ass."

XxXxX

"Your fever seems to have gone down." Trowa stated, pleased that the blonde was making such progress.

Quatre smiled up at his friend. "That's good." He said quietly, reaching out to the other boy. "What's bothering you, Tro? You seem so distant from me."

The banged teen frowned at the hurt tone that laced his former lover's words. Taking the offered hand and sitting on the edge of the cot, the taller pilot settled the other's head pillowed against his thigh. "But I'm right here." He whispered, running his fingers through the blonde strands of hair.

The empath shook his head, then immediately regretted the movement as a wave of nausea swept over him. The smaller teen was very grateful for Trowa's close presence that stabilized him. "Ph-Physically, you are… but your heart… it's so guarded… I can barely feel you…"

Emerald eyes avoided seeking azure, "Leave it alone, Quatre."

"You know I don't blame you, right? I know you were fighting it! I know it wasn't really you! Please, Trowa…"

"Quat… It isn't about that… really."

"Then what!?"

The banged boy sighed, shaking his head as he stood, gently easing Quatre to lay against the meager excuse for a pillow and began to pace the small room he shared with the injured teen. "It's what I'm about to do… You're almost well enough… Soon… Soon they'll demand… Gods, Quat! I can't deal with this!"

"So that is how it is then?" Quatre whispered, understanding the broken desire and the determination that he was feeling from the other pilot. Trowa's heart longed to be with him, but was determined not to be the cause of his suffering.

The blonde gasped as a mental image flashed through his mind. "I'm to be raped by you?" A surge of anger filled the newtype at the thought of being used so callously.

"I don't have a choice." Trowa stated sadly. "It's either I do it, or some creature will. Even though you'll hate me for it, I'd rather it be me… that way, you'll not be abused."

The empath's anger subsided some. "What's the point?" He demanded. "Why go through all this trouble!?"

"They're running some sort of experiment." The banged boy began. "Nagi was their first attempt and the result left him comatose. Kazuki was their second, but he reacted so badly to confinement that they weren't able to get past the preliminary stage. You're their last hope." Trowa reached his hand to caress the smaller teen's face. "Don't fight me, Quat. I don't want you to end up like the others."

The blonde sighed, leaning into the touch, "What about, Fei?"

"He can kill me later." Trowa stated bluntly. "But for now…" He leaned in and captured the sweet lips of his forgotten love.

Quatre shook his head as he pulled away from the banged teen. "It doesn't have to be this way, Trowa." He said adamantly. "I refuse to make you my rapist!"

"You have to, Quat!" The taller teen insisted. "If it's not me, then someone else- someone who won't care if they hurt you- Someone who may even take pleasure in your pain- A _MONSTER_ will replace me! I won't let that happen to you!"

"And what about you!?" The blonde shot back. "I'm to allow you to take on a burden such as that!?"

"To keep you safe, it's one I welcome with open arms!" Trowa insisted.

"My safety isn't worth that price on your conscious."

"Quatre, please! We don't have much time! If they realize how much your health has improved, they'll force the issue!"

"No, Trowa. My mind is made up."

The banged boy lowered his head in defeat, "Quatre, Quatre, Quatre… Why? Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

"It's in my nature." The empath smirked as he lifted the other teen's chin and drew him into a sweet kiss that grew deeper with stressed out emotions.

Pulling away, the Newtype smiled at his former partner's confused expression. Having pity on his friend, Quatre explained. "For whatever reason, they want us to have sex. You assumed that the only way that would happen would be if someone forced me too. It's not rape if I consent to it."

"What about Wu Fei? If you're not forced into this, then you'd be cheating on him? It would be an insult to him."

"And if it was rape, he'd treat me as if I were spun glass." The blonde traced delicate fingers along the plains of Trowa's chest and abdomen, teasing the sensitive skin underneath the taller boy's shirt. "Besides, he knows how I feel and understands me quite well…" Quatre smirked as Trowa reacted to his touch. "We've come to an understanding. I honestly believe he won't take offense at anything we may do." The conniving teen tugged on the waistband of his ex's jeans. "Now are you going to stand there like a bump on a log, or are you going to ravish me? And make love to me like you used to?"

"Gods, Quat…" Trowa groaned, capturing the smaller teen in a heated kiss while his hands hurriedly removed the cloth barriers between their bodies, subconsciously being cautious of his lover's fresh injury. "How-is-it-that-you-can still- make me- feel this way!?" The banged teen demanded between kisses.

The empath moaned as his lover lavished attention to a sensitive spot near his ear. "The same way you still make me melt into a mindless pool of hormones."

Trowa parted from the tempting blonde and encouraged his partner to lie on the meager cot. "I never would have believed we'd be like this again. I've already lost the right to call you my lover."

"Don't you think that's for me to decide?" Quatre chastised gently, sweeping his fingers through the other teen's long bangs. "Let's pretend, shall we? We're back on Peacemillion, just after you regained your memories? Just you and me?"

"With no certainty of tomorrow?"

"With all the hope in the world."

XxXxX

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks for Beta'ing Kai-Li!

I made a few changes, Hope you like!

Sorry for not updating for so long.

.

W.A.24

XxXxX

Chapter 32

XxXxX

Quatre's cheeks tinted rosily as he remembered that night. It had felt wonderful to be in the banged pilot's arms again. The memories were as much of a comfort when he was cold and alone as the night he spent with the Chinese teen; especially when their relationship had ended abruptly and on less than friendly terms months before the events at the Limitless Fortress.

"It's not too late, you know." Hiiro pointed out, studying the expressions that played on the smaller teen's face.

The blonde sighed, avoiding his friend's eyes and ignoring what the other pilot was trying to imply. "The next morning I was torn from Trowa's arms by the NWF. I think Tro received some cracked ribs for his efforts to protect me… They're not in the habit of being merciful to rebellious pawns… I can understand how Kazu got so freaked out though… The stasis pod was no bigger than a coffin and enclosed on all sides…" The empath shuddered, hugging himself. "And so dark… I-I don't know how long I was in there before I was rescued."

"Too long." Wu Fei growled as he, Trowa and Duo returned from the hall.

"I thought I told you three to leave." Hiiro glared.

"Ya did." The braided teen grinned, glomping his lover and planting an excited kiss on the Japanese boy's lips. "But 'cha never said for how long!"

The empath smiled uncertainly as he was surrounded on either side by his love interests. They were radiating pure joy. Resisting the urge to read them deeper than the surface emotions, Quatre swallowed, stifling his rising hope. "W-what's gotten you two so… enthused?"

"We think we may have figured something out."

"Oh?" The blonde pressed, shifting slightly as they seemed to lean closer.

Emerald and onyx eyes beamed happily as first one, then the other, proceeded to capture the smaller teen's lips in fiery passion, leaving the newtype breathlessly confused.

Laughing, Duo cheered his friends on before a sharp tug on his braid made him yelp in pain, "DAMN IT, HIIRO! That's ATTACHED!"

"Don't tease them." Hiiro scolded before returning his partner's greeting kiss.

"But it's so fun!" The mischievous teen pouted as he shifted his body to straddle his boyfriend's lap. "I haven't been able to torture any of them since the end of the war, ya know." He wiggled slightly until the other boy smacked his upper thigh.

"Behave, or you'll sleep on the couch for the next month."

"You wouldn't dare." Shinigami's glare narrowed, "Not after what happened the last time…"

"Don't push me." Hiiro warned, before turning his attention to where Trowa and Wu Fei cuddled an uncomfortably-uncertain Quatre. Impossible as it was, the empath looked even paler than before and very close to hyperventilating.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Duo purred, turning an expectant glance towards the storytellers.

"Ginji was correct when he said that Midou would come for him." Wu Fei continued ruefully, "Made quite the racket." The oriental brushed his fingers through the empath's blonde locks. "He broke into our cell, and then proceeded to the heart of the city. It was like he was on a rampage. Any fighter that opposed him didn't for long."

"They found where I was being locked up and released me." Trowa shook his head. "From there I was able to return Chang's sword and lead them to where Quatre, Nagi and Kazuki were being… _stored_… for lack of a better word."

Duo's expression scrunched up with distain, just as his lover quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Stored?"

The banged teen looked uncomfortable as he tried to explain, "There was a room filled with rows of… walls- standing in them. Each wall was like a honeycomb with individual compartments that held a stasis pod." Here Quatre shivered and unconsciously shifted closer to Wu Fei, who rubbed his back comfortingly.

XxXxX

"This way!" The banged teen prompted, supporting his left side as he led the group down the rows.

The group followed him silently, tense and ready for ambush. Schuldig and Omi were mentally searching for any sign of their lost comrade. Ban kept double checking that Ginji was by his side, not that the blonde would straying far. The electrical newtype was still struggling to control the pent up voltage that threatened to lash out unexpectedly.

The Chinese Preventer tightly gripped his sword, as he grumbled obscenities under his breath in several different languages. He was in an inner turmoil over his necessity to find Quatre and the strong desire to punch his former comrade. He knew that something had changed between the empath and the former zero-three- not that the banged teen had said anything- but he knew… He could _sense_ it and that made him anxious. Chang Wu Fei did not like feeling anxious.

"Nagi!" Omi gasped, stopping in front of a particular section.

"Are you certain?" The telepath demanded.

The younger assassin nodded, "I'm positive."

Convinced, the red-head reached up and opened the compartment, allowing the pod to slide out. It clamored loudly as it hit the floor and echoed loudly against the walls. The glass was covered with frost, and Omi hastily wiped it off to reveal the peaceful slumbering face of his missing soul mate. "Nagi…" He breathed with relief, tracing the outline of his lover's face. "Can we wake him?"

Schuldig studied the readings on the machine. "His life signs are stable… but he's been in stasis almost the entire time he's been missing… It could kill him if we remove him."

"We can't transport him in this-this thing!" The sandy-haired teen protested.

"Would you rather he die?"

"NO! Of course not!" Omi denied, horrified at the notion, "I just want him home! Safe and sound!"

"He was in a coma before he was kidnapped, Kitten." Schuldig reminded him. "Even if we removed him from stasis, he may not wake up."

Heartbroken, the teen gazed at the other half of his heart, tracing his fingers along his lover's features again.

"KAZU!" Ginji exclaimed pulling out another pod and wiping the glass clean. He whimpered at what he saw, turning towards his partner, random sparks emanating from his body as his control wavered. "…Ban…"

Midou swallowed as he took in the condition of their friend. Unlike the telekinetic, the Thread Master looked far from peaceful. The long-haired newtype appeared to have been petrified terrified. His face was covered in tear tracks and blood; while his meager clothing was shredded and covered with crimson stains.

"He's afraid of closed spaces…" The blonde whispered. "We have to get him out of there!"

"Hold your horses, Ginj." Ban chastised studying the readings on the machine. "Our job is to recover him, and we'll do that." He glanced over at the assassins, "Oi, Mind Reader! Come tell us what this shit means!"

Schuldig rolled his eyes, '_You call me as if I'm a common dog? Especially rude, when you're looking for my aid… bad idea, don't you think?'_

Ban snorted as the telepathic thought passed through his mind, '_Bite me._' He passed back before Ginji verbally added a 'please' to his lover's demand.

With a smirk, the German sauntered over and took a look at the second pod's charts. "He hasn't been in stasis as long as the Chibi has… Vitals are a little erratic, but stable… It should be alright to remove him."

"How?" Ginji pressed.

Schuldig shook his head, "That, I'm afraid, I don't know." He examined the instruments and control panel. "I think it's got something to do with this here…" He gestured to a set of buttons, "But without the correct combination, there's no way to unlock the pod."

"So where do we find the code?" Ginji whispered.

"Let me." The Weiss Assassin requested, pushing between the young adults to kneel at the base of the pod. After studying the contraption, Omi pulled out an electronic device from one of his inner pockets and hooked it to the computer console. Within a couple of minutes, the machine beeped and the pod hissed open, ejecting its occupant.

Ginji and Ban caught the long-haired teen and anxiously waited for the brunette to wake up.

"Here." Schuldig offered, shrugging off his coat. "Wrap him up so he doesn't get shock."

"Thank you." The Electric Newtype nodded gratefully, accepting the garment and enfolding it around the battered scantly-clad body of their friend. "He'll be alright, won't he?"

"No doubt." Ban nodded, gathering the young man in his arms. "We just need to get him to Gen."

"I can't allow that."

"Juubei!" Ginji growled, sparks emanating from his body. "YOU did this to Kazu!"

The blind Needle Welder snorted, "And what are you going to do about it?"

The Lightening Emperor flashed in Ginji's eyes as he lunged at his former friend-electricity lashing out. ­­­

XxXxX

"Quatre should be down this way." Trowa motioned the Preventer to follow him.

Wu Fei tightened his grip on his sword, "I don't like this. These bastards make Quatre out to be this lost treasure. If he were down here, wouldn't there be more guards?"

The banged teen nodded, checking the clip on the handgun the Chinese Preventer had given him. "I'm sure the Hunters will make an appearance before we get too far. In any case, I know that he has extra security measures beyond what Kazuki and Nagi. You'll need the Newtype that set them to release them."

"And who would that be!?" The raven-haired teen demanded, fury sparking in his obsidian eyes.

"Obake."

"How do we find him!?"

The taller teen shrugged, "He'll find us."

"We don't have time to wait! We have to get Quatre out of here!" Wu Fei exclaimed as a lightening bolt hit the pod to his right, frying the circuitry and causing sparks to lash out, making adjacent stasis pods to malfunction and fail.

"Shit!" Trowa hissed, jumping back from the wall as burst into flames, disintegrating the helpless occupants of the glass coffins. "Quatre!" He called, frantically running down the next wall, searching for the blonde.

"He can't hear you!" The Preventer chastised, "But the Hunters certainly will if you don't shut up!"

"Quatre can't hear me, but Obake can and will." The banged teen retorted, reaching out and pulling Chang out of the way of a series of wayward flying needles that dug into the control panel.

"Damn it, they're tearing this place apart."

"Come on, this way." Barton, urged turning around a corner.

"Do you have any idea where you're going!?"

Trowa didn't answer, but rather called out Quatre's name again.

"Are you trying to draw the Hunters attention!?" Wu Fei snarled, pushing the taller teen up against the nearest wall. "Do you have even the slightest idea of what they're capable of!? Of what they want with Winner?"

"Of course I do." Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, "I have been their prisoner for nearly three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Chang frowned, looking confused. "It hasn't been three weeks, hell, it hasn't even been two. You were just in his apartment."

"That was me." Trowa nodded, seeming troubled as his hand went to his still healing bullet wound, "But at the same time, it wasn't me. I-I wasn't myself… I couldn't stop what was happening…"

"Quatre mentioned something about you being controlled." Wu Fei acquiesced, releasing the taller pilot.

"Then you should realize I know very well what those bastards are like." The banged teen stated coldly, sighing he brushed by the oriental and continuing to search down the next row.

"You two shouldn't be at odds." A hollow voice cautioned, as a shadow of a child emerged from the solid wall. "It's what they want."

"It's about time you showed yourself, damned ghost." The emerald eyed teen glared. "Where is he?"

"The Heart?" Obake raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Do you plan on taking him away from here?"

"Yes. Now where is he?" Trowa repeated.

"Follow me." The child ordered, turning down an isle and around a corner. "Here he is."

Wu Fei swallowed as he reached out to wipe the condensation obscuring the glass away. Inside was Quatre's lifeless form. His pale skin had an ashen look to it, making the Chinese preventer question whether his partner was alive or not. "H-How do we get him out of there?"

"Allow me." Obake suggested solemnly, reaching out to press his hand against a computer pad. "Only a Newtype can open it without being killed."

The former Gundam Pilots waited anxiously as the translucent child put the machine through its shut down procedures. Behind them, they could still hear the battle raging between the Lightening Emperor and one of his former teammates. They were positive that the fight would be to the death.

Finally, the stasis pod hissed as it opened and ejected its occupant into the waiting arms of his banged lover. Trowa held the slight teen close while Wu Fei shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around the empath's frigid naked body.

"Let's get out of here." Wu Fei encouraged. "He needs a doctor."

"There's a side door." Trowa nodded, lifting the blonde into a bridal carry. "Obake…"

"You know I cannot leave this place." The child declined the unspoken offer. "Don't forget what I've told you. The Heart's life will depend on it. Now quickly, go." ­­­

XxXxX

"The escape was surprisingly and uncomfortably easy." Wu Fei recalled. "We ended up rendezvousing with everyone at Gen's Pharmacy."

"Gen and his granddaughter, Ren, helped fix all our injuries, except the ones that Nagi, Kazu, and I sustained." Quatre continued quietly. "It was agreed that we would all spend the night there and head in our own separate ways the next morning… only…"

"When Fei and I woke up, Quatre was gone." ­­­

XxXxX

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Thank yous and Huggles go to Free Skylark

for the beta of this chapter, next chapter and the chapter after!

Sorry about the long wait.

I'll try to do better.

Emphasis on "Try"

~W.A.24

XxXxX

Chapter 33

XxXxX

"Why did you leave?" Trowa whispered.

"We looked for you." Wu Fei added. "Then Schuldig told us of a message you had left with him? Was that all we were worth?"

"Of course not." Quatre whispered back, looking more and more tired. "I didn't have a choice… And if I had waited till morning you two would have tried to stop me… I couldn't let you… threaten my resolve."

"What made you leave, Quatre?" Hiiro prompted.

"It's important, Q." Duo insisted, "It must have been one hell of a situation to force our teamwork poster boy to decide he's better off solo."

The blonde shook his head, "It's hard to explain."

"It can't be harder than anything else you've already told us." Hiiro pointed out.

A small, sad, smile twitched at the corners of the empath's lips. "After all that has happened, I failed on my promise to Gen… I failed… to rescue Makubex's program."

"I forgot about him." Duo frowned. "What's he got to do with you leaving Fei and Tro?"

Quatre sighed, "During the night, Talia paid me a visit. She proposed a trade that I couldn't refuse."

"What was it?"

"I-I-I…" He swallowed, clenching his fists in his bedsheets.

"God, Quat, just spit it out." Duo shook his head. "It can't be that bad!"

"In exchange for Makubex's life, I would be required to give up something… irreplaceable."

"What was it?"

"I can't say."

"OH Don't give me that, Quat!" Duo groaned, "We're trying to help you! You have to tell us!"

"I really can't say." The blonde apologized, "She gave me a choice, and I made my decision. I have to adhere to that."

"It was us." Wu Fei whispered. "You had to give up your triad."

Even though it seemed impossible, Quatre's complexion paled even more. "H-How?"

"It makes sense." Trowa agreed. "Everything you've said up until now… How you ran away, and your reluctance to be near to Fei and myself, even though you obviously want to."

"No! Yes… Kinda." Quatre shook his head, "It's very complex! As I was explaining to Hiiro, there is only one empath alive at any given time and there hasn't been a single empath to live longer than their twentieth year. The last empath before me, Kurasoke Hisoka, was murdered by his Juggernaut just after he turned sixteen."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Duo demanded, his patients running low.

"EVERYTHING!" Quatre exclaimed, shaking with pain and frustration. "I'm an empath! The only one alive! I survived the war, I survived the Limitless Fortress… But without the support of a triad…"

"So all you have to do is get your triad!" Duo concluded, grinning.

"Except I can't." The newtype stated. "I lost the ability to join with them when Makubex regained his program. It was the price required."

"So You Give Up Your Life For a Computer Image!?" Shinigami exploded, furious. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Makubex is more than just some computer image!" Quatre bit back, his fists twisting in the bed sheets, "He's as alive as you or me! His family was suffering because his soul was missing! Besides that… Makubex has helped me out more than once! He's my friend! I'd do the same for you, or Hiiro, or Trowa or Fei… Don't you see? Makubex is the same! I had to help him."

"At the cost of your own life! If he is the same, then you have to know that he'd never want you to make that type of sacrifice!"

"It doesn't matter now, the decision has been made. I can't go back on it."

A dark glare crossed the braided teen's face, "When I get my hands on those bastards, they will feel the full fury of Shinigami. I promise you that, Quat."

"Have you heard nothing that has been said?" The blonde demanded, his own eyes flashing with anger. "These are NOT ordinary people, Duo! To go against them is suicide! I'm not prepared to lose one of my best friends to some avenging rampage!"

The thin teenager pushed his way past his former lovers and staggered to the hook where his bathrobe hung. With trembling hands, the blonde managed to get it on; however that simple task exhausted the boy and he leaned, panting for breath, against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Quat." The violet-eyed pilot apologized, rushing to help his ill friend. "I didn't mean I was going to go looking for them… Just if the opportunity arose that I wouldn't waste it… Don't be mad. I really have heard everything you've told us."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Duo, I really do." Quatre's voice was really quiet. "But I want you to promise me, because you never lie. Promise that if they show up, or if you are confronted by them, Esselte, NWF, Schwartz, or the Hunters, that you will run and hide. Promise me that you won't fight them, Duo! No splitting hairs, no twisting my words."

The braided boy's eyes grew wide at the fierce intensity that reflected in those azure counterparts. He opened his mouth several times, but no words formed.

"PROMISE ME!"

"Q… I-I can't…" The honest teen stammered, "I-If I promise you that… I-I'll be breaking e-every promise I-I've made till now… I can't do that…"

"Damn you." The blonde shook his head, fighting back a wave of nauseous dizziness. "J-Just… Damn you all." He hissed, pushing past the other pilot and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Quatre, wait!" Trowa called, jumping off the bed and running after the smaller boy.

"Brilliant, Maxwell." Wu Fei snarled, pushing past the stunned teen to go after his lover.

Hiiro watched his partner for some time before approaching him. Silently, the perfect soldier wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's torso and rested his chin on Duo's shoulder.

"He doesn't understand, 'Ro." The braided pilot whispered, his voice quivering with the effort to not cry. "I promised Sister Helen, before I even knew what a Gundam was, that no one would ever hurt my family again and get away with it… Q's like my brother… You guys are the only family I've got… I can't…"

"Sshh." The Japanese teen soothed, rubbing his lover's back as Duo turned to hide his face in his shirt. "Quatre knows that, I'm sure. He's not unreasonable… Winner is… very strong, he likes to be in control… This whole situation is complete chaos, and he feels extremely vulnerable. He's trying to do the same thing you are, protect his family."

"How can we protect him, if he won't even allow us to fight?"

"We'll figure out a way, Duo." Hiiro promised. "Meanwhile, let's go find the others?"

"Okay." The violet eyed teen agreed, leaning up and kissing his lover's cheek. "Thanks, 'Ro."

XxXxX

Trowa didn't know what to expect when he ran after his former lover. The blonde was so sickly weak, that it was amazing he had even made it to the door without collapsing. However, despite how ill the empath had been, if he were upset enough, that burst of emotional energy could easily get Quatre out the front door.

So when he tore open the bedroom door, he looked frantically right and left, trying to determine which way the teen could have gone.

"I-I'm here." Quatre mumbled to the right of the doorway. The banged teen looked down to where the younger boy was huddled against the wall. His frail frame was shaking very badly.

"Quat?" Wu Fei's concerned voice asked concerned, as Trowa knelt by the blonde.

"I'm okay." Azure eyes turned upwards to meet emerald and onyx. "Just moved too damn fast…"

"Not with your usual grace, that's for sure." A light tone teased, earning a glare from the three pilots in the hall and two guns aimed at his head and chest.

"Omi." The empath watched as the assassin came closer, shadowed by a redhead he had only met once. "Fujimiya. It's about time you showed yourselves. You two have been contributing to my headache ever since the guys arrived. Why are you here?"

"We have a mission." The assassin stated plainly.

Understanding shadowed the blonde's eyes as he stood with Trowa's assistance. "Did they give a reason?"

"No."

"Does it matter?" Aya demanded.

Quatre offered him a sad smile, "I suppose not."

"Uh… Q? Who are they?" Duo asked, as he and Hiiro entered the hall as well.

"Weiss." The blonde stated. "They've come to assassinate me."

XxXxX

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 34

XxXxX

Chapter 34

XxXxX

Four pairs of jewel-toned eyes widened at their forth's declaration.

"Quat, you said that just a little too calmly. Tell me you're joking." Duo stared at the red-head that had eyes that matched his own.

"Would you rather I became hysterical?" The empath rolled his eyes. "Of course, because you have seen them, they would be compelled to eliminate you four as well."

"He can try." Wu Fei's voice was a cold warning as his hand grasped his gun tighter. He also moved between the killers and the blonde boy.

"Please calm down." Omi shook his head. "We have a mission, yes, but it's not absolute."

Quatre frowned at the younger teen's announcement. "Kritiker is always absolute."

"But you saved Nagi." Bombay whispered with gratitude in his voice.

"Why does that change the rules?"

"It matters." Aya admitted. "Kritiker needs Prodigy almost as much as they need you."

"It's so nice to be wanted." The newtype sneered sarcastically.

"What do they want with Quatre?" Trowa asked quietly, his emerald eyes carefully watching the shifting postures of the seemingly cheerful assassin and his moody partner.

"Why would any group want an empath as powerful as him?" Aya raised an eyebrow. "It seems as if you don't fully understand what he's capable of… willingly or not."

"I am not some prize to be won." Quatre hissed behind clenched teeth. "Nor will I be manipulated. I refuse to choose an organization."

"You may want to rethink that." Omi advised. "With everyone that is after you, it may be safer for you to simply choose an alliance. That way you have a stronger defense against the other groups."

"He has us." Duo announced with full confidence, and the others agreed.

"That's real effective." Aya scoffed as the doorbell rang.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" The blonde growled, rubbing at his chest, while the other pilots tensed.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid inquired, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"I'll take care of her, Rashid." The blonde shook his head, "Thank you."

"Is there anything you will need of me?" The large man asked, concerned, as the thin teenager carefully made his way down the steps.

Quatre sighed, wearily once he reached the main floor. "Just for you to take the remaining Maguanacs and go."

"I still don't approve."

"I know." The empath smiled gently, "And I appreciate the loyalty- but I explained this. Please don't argue with me again. I don't have the time nor the energy. She's just the first opponent. I feel the other players will be along very soon."

"She?" Hiiro frowned, with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She." Quatre shook his head as he, with the support of his partners, made his way to the front door.

XxXxX

Azure eyes narrowed suspiciously at the uninvited guest that shifted uncomfortably in his doorway. Subtlety, the Empath motioned his friends to stay back before addressing his visitor. "What are you doing here, Miss Relena?"

The auburn haired girl flashed a politician's smile as she took a step closer. "Hello, dear Quatre."

The former pilot shifted to block her way. "You haven't answered my question, Relena."

The other teen frowned disapprovingly, as she realized that the boy was standing in just his pajamas and bathrobe. "Geeze, you've become so rude."

"I'm not the one who showed up without an invitation."

"No, of course not." She forced a smile. "You're the one that can't be bothered to join a friend's party, even with an invite. You're also the one that would steal that friend's other guests."

Quatre snorted, crossing his arms across the front of his bathrobe. "I'm not responsible for your guest's boredom with a poorly planned soirée. If they chose to leave, it has nothing to do with me. Nor do I have any control as to where they might have gone. Now for the third and final time, Relena, what are you doing here at my house?"

"Are you going to let me in?"

"No."

Relena stamped her foot indignantly. "Why not!?"

"I'm busy, and not in the mood for your childish games. Now please leave."

"But I want to see Hiiro!"

The empath shook his head with distain. "Goodbye, Relena." He dismissed, moving to close the door.

"Quatre Raberba Winner! You let me in to see Hiiro!" The girl shouted, jamming her foot in the doorway. "You will allow me to see Hiiro. It's imperative that I see him."

A gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder nudged the smaller teen aside enough for Hiiro's glaring face to be seen. "There." The Japanese pilot sneered, "You've seen me, now get lost."

Relena flashed a brilliant smile. "Hiiro, Darling! I have found the perfect solution to your problem."

"Problem?"

"I've found someone who can reverse the brainwashing mind control that THAT brainless perverted freak has you under! You'll be free!"

"I AM free, you demented twit!" Hiiro snapped back before Quatre interrupted him. "What did you just say?"

The girl spared the newtype an annoyed glance, before smiling at her beloved obsession, "I've found someone who can remov-"

"Who?" Quatre demanded.

"I'm not talking to you, so make yourself scarce."

"I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU!" Quatre shouted, reaching out and grabbing the girl's arm. "Tell me who."

"Fuck off." The former queen hissed.

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he twisted her wrist behind her back and waited, even as a dripping sweat drenched his brow from the strain.

Relena squirmed, whimpered and whined for him to release her before relenting and crying out, "CRAWFORD!"

"There's no reason to be so shrill." A sophisticated voice chided, as a man in a pristine white suit stepped out from behind a large stone statue. "And my dear, dear Little Heart, there is no reason to harm the banshee."

"Cr-Crawford…" Quatre shakily shoved Relena away and almost collapsed before Hiiro's strong arms caught him. The annoying girl scrambled away, taking cover in the surrounding landscaped foliage; hiding there where she could safely watch the proceedings.

"Q?" Duo's concerned voice called, pulling the door open enough for the other pilots to kneel by their love, while the Weiss assassins remained in the shadows and out of sight. "Are you okay? Who is that freak? What's she doing here anyway?"

"E-Esselte… run-hide-D-Duo… please…" Quatre pleaded as Hiiro allowed the Chinese teen to support the ill newtype.

"What good would that be, Little Heart?" Crawford smirked, adjusting his glasses before brushing imaginary lint from his impeccable suit. "You know that between myself and Schuldig, we would find him eventually."

"I won't let you." Quatre stated with determination.

"Well that's amusing to say the least." He shook his head. "Farfarello should be here shortly, along with the Elders. I'd rather have this issue resolved before he arrives as he tends to make things far more complicated than necessary. Don't you agree, Little Heart?"

"Don't call me that." The empath protested feebly, leaning heavily against Wu Fei's chest.

"It's sad, isn't it?" A familiar voice sneered. "That pathetic loser is supposed to be the strongest newtype of our era and look at 'im. So weak, he can't even stand. Pathetic."

Quatre groaned, as his body trembled, "Fuck off, Wraith. I kicked your ass once, and I'll do it again."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Enough, Wraith. Little Heart has more pressing matters than to affirm your injured pride." Crawford rolled his eyes in mild irritation. "Your mother really should tighten your leash."

"I bet, Mr. Oracle, that out of all the things you can foresee… the one thing you miss will be your death by my hand." The teen taunted, spinning his dark-energy sword with boredom. "Of course that will be after I take care of the golden boy."

"You know he is not to be harmed." The clairvoyant warned. "Same with the Kid with the braid- The others you can kill as you see fit."

An evil grin crossed the Living Dead's face. "All of them? As I see fit?"

"They're off limits." Quatre glared, standing with the aid of his friends. "These two are my others and Hiiro is Duo's bonded. You can't touch them."

XxXxX

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 35

XxXxX

Chapter 35

XxXxX

Duo watched the taunts flying between his best friend and the strangers out on the lawn. His friend was getting very angry; and an angry Quatre was a very dangerous Quatre. The braided teen was also confused by the repeating references of himself; however, there hadn't been an opportunity to jump in and demand an explanation.

The braided teen glanced back inside the house where the two assassins were concealed. He was startled to see a third had joined them without his knowledge and was whispering furiously to the shorter of the pair.

Biting his lip, Duo elbowed Hiiro in the ribs and gestured to the group inside. The Japanese teen's glare deepened when he saw the newest addition and discretely removed the safety from his gun.

"_It's alright_." Quatre whispered, catching his friends' threatened expressions out of his peripheral vision, "_That's Nagi. They'll watch our backs._"

"_Q, what's going on here_?" Duo whispered back. Everything about this situation felt wrong. Everything screamed at him to run and hide. Only his sense of loyalty forced the braided teen to hold his ground. His friends had been through Hell and back, and he wasn't going let them fight alone again. They were a team. "_I figure these are the Hunters- I really want to kill them- The ones you're hidin' from… but Why would they be interested in me_?"

"_Think about it, Duo_." The blonde shook his head, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the Newtypes on his front lawn. Wraith was dangerously bored while Crawford kept checking his watch. "_Hiiro can heal himself and he's got superior strength. Wu Fei is a metaphysician. Trowa is an Archival Guardian, and I'm an empath. Don't you think it odd for us all to have newtype abilities and not you_?"

"_What's an Archival Guardian_?" Trowa asked, the same time Duo shook his head, "_I thought I may develop something, but I know there's nothing special about me right now_."

"How ironic." Crawford sneered. "One of the Four Reborn and he doesn't even know it."

"Shut it, Bradley!" Quatre hissed, shooting the Oracle a scathing glare. "It's not like any of us knew without being told!"

"What is he talking about, Winner?" Hiiro demanded. "What are the Four Reborn?"

"And yet you've been his friend for all these years and haven't told him a thing. Why is that?"

"To protect him."

"Ah, the way he always protects you." The older newtype chuckled humorlessly, "Always the emotional sort."

"Quat…"

The blonde took a deep breath as he spared a quick glance at his braided comrade. "Newtypes develop their powers by puberty or they don't develop them at all. Most are born with their abilities, use them and don't even realize they're doing it."

"_But Q_, I don't hav-"

"There are four spirits that are reborn in the same instant that they die: The Heart, the Juggernaut, the Guardian of Archives, and the Guardian of Souls."

"Creepy." Duo frowned.

Wraith laughed. "That's funny."

"He's not the reason you're here, Crawford." Quatre redirected.

The clairvoyant smirked smugly, "Perhaps, but you have to admit it is awfully convenient to have three of the Four Reborn all in one spot. Especially since Farfarello is already fighting on our side."

"Jay doesn't take sides." The blonde snarled, "To take a side requires emotion, a sense of loyalty. Jay doesn't have that capability. The only reason he fights for you is all the drugs Esselte has pumped into his system!"

"At least he's controlled." Crawford dismissed.

Quatre shook his head, "That control is nothing but an illusion- Fragile and fleeting. It will not last."

"It'll last long enough."

"Yeah, just enough time for him to kill every single one of you." The empath's eyes narrowed. "I'll be there when that happens."

The clairvoyant laughed haughtily. "Don't be ridiculous! You have maybe two weeks- at most- left to live without the support of your others- and a month with."

Quatre's glare darkened as he felt Trowa and Wu Fei stiffen with that revelation. Silently, he caught their right hands and squeezed in reassurance. "That's not up to you."

Bradley smirked, "Of course, of course. That would be up to the Guardian of Souls. But of course you kept his identity and abilities from him, therefore there's no way for him to learn to control his power quickly enough to save you. The Guardian of Archives might have been able to jog his locked memory; but it appears as if he doesn't remember his own abilities. You will die. Farfarello will be unleashed and Esselte will pick up the pieces."

"Not today- I won't!" Quatre vowed. "You, Jay, Esselte, NWF-You can all go to Hell!"

"Language, Little Heart." Talia chastised, emerging from a shadow. She lifted her arms, allowing her cloak to billow, revealing the puppet-mistress, X. "Guardians." She nodded respectively to Trowa and Duo, smirking at their furious expressions. "Other. Bonded." She acknowledged Wu Fei and Hiiro. "Now that the niceties have concluded, can we please get on to killing each other?"

The empath closed his eyes. With a slow, deep, breath he extended his sixth sense to survey the surrounding area. Relena was cowering to the right of him, hidden from view by the bushes. Crawford and Schuldig stood arrogantly directly in front of him, with Wraith on the left- Talia and X on the right. Their overall bloodlust was barely suppressed by the promise of controlling his power. It made the teenager nauseous.

Rashid's aura emanated from behind the house and was crowded by six or seven other, paler, hearts of his loyal followers. Quatre felt a sense of relief, knowing that the large man was following his orders.

Nagi mentally acknowledged the empath's search with a telepathic word of encouragement. The telekinetic's powers were continuing to grow beyond his mental abilities to move objects and teleport. At the moment, the younger new-type had his growing attributes a carefully guarded secret. How the teen was able to accomplish that was a mystery considering that even non-new-types could feel the energy from him.

Omi smiled in grateful confidence while his team leader stood with stony apathy. The younger assassin fingered the poisoned darts he kept inside his jacket.

XxXxX

Talia watched the newtype with rapt attention. Crawford's claim of two weeks was a generous estimate. She could see the boy's life hanging by a thin thread attached to each of the empath's destined Others. Without them, it would be unlikely that the child would live to see morning. Especially with the stresses he was currently enduring.

"Little Heart." The vampire called, disappearing in a wisp of dark smoke.

"QUATRE!" The Gundam pilots cried as their friend vanished in another wisp.

"Bring Him Back!" Wu Fei demanded, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword. "NOW!"

"Temper, temper." Wraith taunted. "Where Mother takes her prey, only she knows."

XxXxX

"Wake, Little Heart." A Ukrainian accent commanded, while a cold hand gently patted against his pale cheek. "We don't have time for you to sleep."

Azure eyes fluttered open with a groan, "T-Talia?" the teenager asked, with great effort. "Where…" He looked around his surroundings, "My room?"

"Hush, there isn't a whole lot of time." The woman shook her head, sitting on the blonde's bed, next to the ill teen. "How long have you been sick?"

"Since before the Limitless Fortress." The blonde admitted, looking away from the vampire. "Joining myself to Trowa and Fei was enough to stabilize my powers, but it wasn't a complete bind… It ended up draining more of me then I realized… and then NWF… they did something that's made its progress worsen faster." His thin hand lightly traced the stitches on his side. "I can't do this, Talia. Crawford was wrong… I don't have two weeks, I don't even have two days."

"You mustn't give up, Little Heart." The Hunter chastised.

"I'm not… but I've reached a dead end…What can I do?" Quatre swallowed, as his small frame tensed with pain. His fingers twisted in the sheets. "A-Allah… I-I need my Triad… I need a complete bind…"

"Easy." Talia soothed, brushing back her adversary's bangs from his sweaty forehead. "I may have a solution."

Quatre blinked up at her, mistrust haunting behind the agony that glimmered in his eyes. "What type of solution?"

"One that may keep you alive long enough for your triad to become complete."

The blonde teen bit his bottom lip as another wave of pain overtook his body. "W-why is it so bad a-all of a-a s-sudden?"

"The tensions of the pending battle are sure to add to your stress that resulted from the reunion with your friends." The vampire mused. "We haven't much time."

"I-I need them…"

"I know, Little Heart." The woman sighed, brushing back his hair. "Let me help you."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A few drops from my veins may possibly give you the necessary strength to survive."

"Possibly?"

The Hunter frowned slightly, as she studied the boy. "Quatre, I will not beat around the bush. It is a very risky thing to share of a vampire's blood. There is always the chance that you could become one yourself."

If it were at all possible, the blonde's skin paled further than his illness allowed. "How much of a chance?"

"If the offering is given with the sole purpose of transformation, the chance is guaranteed. If the offering is received with the desire to change, then that will be the outcome. However, if the giving and the receiving is completed with clear intentions in mind, ones that conflict the fore-mentioned, then the sharing will have no damning consequences."

"How can you be sure?"

"It is a knowledge passed down through the ages." Talia smiled softly, "It's how we survive."

"And what is your intent?" Quatre whispered. "You, whom have hunted me and have been my enemy for almost a decade?"

"I have been around for centuries, Little Heart. I have seen dynasties rise and fall. In all that time, there has never been prey quite like you. It would be a shameful dishonor for our rivalry to end on such a pathetic note. When I defeat you, I want my victory to be absolute." The vampire gave the teenager a smirk, "Besides, these bastards are too arrogant. If they succeed in eliminating three of the Four Reborn, a fate worse than death would fall on all of us. This, I cannot allow. I have seen the destruction that such rulers cause and humanity would not survive it."

"Never knew you cared…" The blonde chuckled before his body twisted in a violent coughing fit. After it passed, the teen lay on his side, gasping for breath, barely conscious. The hand he used to cover his mouth was speckled with blood.

"Oh my…" The vampire breathed, startled. She knew the boy was bad, but this… With a sharp shake of her head, Talia extended her powers to wrap around her prey.

XxXxX

Duo swore as he aimed and fired into the swelling army of darkness that seemed to surge from every shadow and crevice. It crashed upon Wu Fei and Trowa, swallowing them completely before vanishing as quickly as it had erupted.

"DAMN IT!" The braided God of Death screamed, grabbing onto Hiiro as tightly as he could. "STOP TAKING MY FRIENDS!"

XxXxX

The shadows faded to reveal two disoriented teenagers. The vampire gave them a brief moment to get their bearings and recognize the situation.

"Quatre!" Wu Fei exclaimed moving as if to go to the unconscious boy's side, only to be stopped by an invisible force. "What the hell!? Quatre!"

"What have you done to him?" Trowa's cool voice was dangerously calm.

"Nothing yet." Talia fixed her fiercest glares on them. "Tell me. Exactly what does this child mean to you?"

Twin looks of confusion stared at her before the Asian shook his head, "What kind of question is that?"

"He's everything." Trowa began, his normally passive expression seemed pained. "Quatre is my strength, my heart and my soul… He's the first person to see me as _me_… not as Nanashi. He's the first person I've trusted completely without an extensive background check. He's the only person I've loved… and he loved me in return… When I forgot who I was…" The banged teen swallowed, "He was always there."

"He's always there." Wu Fei agreed, a gentle smile crossing his face as he stared at the still figure on the bed. The blonde was so pale- a mere ghost of himself. "Except when he disappeared… He's a source of strength and inspiration. He has the heart of a poet and the will of a warrior. I used to fight for justice as revenge for my wife's death. Now… I fight for that chance in a million that I might be worthy of him… because with out him… I'm nothing."

Talia nodded, "And to what lengths would you go to protect him?"

"As far as I have to." They replied simultaneously.

"Even if it means sharing him?"

Onyx and Emerald leveled their matching glares at the creature of darkness. "We have agreed to do what we must for Quatre's sake." The banged one stated. "Quatre is the only one who matters."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Talia sighed, glancing at the pale teen laying on the bed. "We don't have much time. Little Heart is dying as we speak because his Triad is incomplete."

"And who's fault is that?" Wu Fei growled, his fists clenching at his side. "We could have been there for him if you hadn't tricked him into that deal for Makubex!"

"You know so little." The vampire turned a stern glare at the other two pilots. "Neither of you were prepared for what needed to be done in order to become a true Triad. I will help you become one."

XxXxX

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 36

XxXxX

Chapter 36

XxXxX

Nagi's eyes widened when he saw two of his saviors disappear in a wisp of darkness. Extending his powers, he traced them to another part of the house, and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Why don't you have the Weiss Kitties come out." Crawford mused, a sadistic smirk crossed his angular face. "It's not like they are actually going to succeed in a surprise attack.

Fuming, Aya emerged, his katana ready to do battle. Omi followed, hesitantly, deeply concerned that his lover had teleported so abruptly. Anxiously, he fingered his darts. "Be careful…" He whispered, sending the wish along his soul-link.

"No worries." The reply echoed.

XxXxX

Talia finished her explanation as to what she wanted the teenagers to do before lowering her shield. "There isn't much time." She reminded. "He will die."

"Y-You sure this will work?" Wu Fei asked, not taking his eyes from the still body on the bed. "Quatre said that he lost his ability to join with us when he saved Makubex's program… How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"You'll just have to trust me." The vampire hissed, holding out her hands expectantly. "I thought you loved him?"

"Please, save him?" Nagi begged, appearing before the group. "I'll do anything to help. Just name it!"

"That's the attitude the Little Heart needs right now." Talia growled, her patience running thin.

Trowa ignored the argument as he sat on the edge of the blonde's bed and carefully took the unconscious boy's hand in his own. Marveling at the frailness in those thin fingers, he pressed it against his chest. "Quatre?" He whispered, leaning close so that only the empath could hear his words. "You know I love you. You know that these last couple of weeks-months-have been a huge mistake. I never should have left, and I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry… I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you again. You don't have to be strong by yourself anymore, Little One. You can rely on me. Let me be here for you… Let me be your strength… rely on me and fight! Fight your weakness- Fight your limitations- Fight these losers that want your life! It belongs to you and they have no right to steal it from you! Fight!" He leaned down and kissed the boy's lips. "You're not fighting alone."

Watching the banged teen's heartfelt plea, Wu Fei felt his own emotions surging to the point of overwhelming him. Swallowing, the Chinese teen was drawn to the other side of the bed. Mimicking the other pilot's motions, he gently took Quatre's other hand and held it to his own chest. "Quatre, you're stronger than this. You're a proud warrior and I know that you won't give your enemies the satisfaction of going down for the count. I'm sorry I'm such a heartless ass. I'm selfish and degrading, and yes, you were right… I am a liar… but I'm telling you the honest to God truth. No one has meant more to me than you. I've lost everything that I've held dear in my lifetime and damn-it, I will not loose you! Draw on my strength, Precious. Let me use my new-found gift to heal your pain. We will get through this together- the Three of us! You'll never be alone again." He leaned down and placed his own kiss on the blonde's lifeless lips.

"You may not have to do anything." Talia whispered to the telekinetic as they watched the trio on the bed.

Nagi held his breath as he watched as the empath began to glow.

The two teens were too consumed with pouring their hearts and souls into the lifeless shell that they loved to notice the change in the pale teen's aura. It became stronger and brighter as it spread to engulf them, encompassing them in a warm embrace.

And then a gasping breath was drawn, bringing life to a dead man.

Startled Onyx and Emerald eyes rose to meet with blinking azure.

"Quat…" They whispered in unified awe.

The smaller teen still was obviously very sick… but he looked _alive_. His skin had lost some of its paleness and regained a rosy tint. His dull hair had gained some luster and his eyes…

Simultaneously, they reached out for him pulling him into their arms.

Quatre's eyes were glistening with so much emotion. "D-Do you mean it?" He whispered, desperately looking from one teenager to the other.

"Every word." They replied.

XxXxX

Aya stood beside the Gundam Pilots, his sword ready to do battle. "You can't keep playing with people's lives like this, Crawford!"

"I beg to differ." The man replied haughtily. "The gods have granted me the unlimited power and resources in order to fulfill my mission."

"And what would that be?" Duo snarled, his fists shaking at his side. His violet eyes flashed dangerously.

"Too soon to say." The Oracle snorted, "It would ruin the surprise."

"ENOUGH GAMES!" Duo's glare darkened as the air around the thin L2 street rat became thick and suffocating. Energy snapped, crackling in its intensity. The long rope of hair whipped about, lashing out at anyone who got too close. In his hand, a long scythe formed, its metallic sickle blade gleaming menacingly in the dim light.

Shinigami announced his appearance.

XxXxX

To be continued…


End file.
